


Watching Doctor Who 1: introducing the Companions

by Magical_Moonlight_Princess



Series: Watching Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But only a little, Characters Watching Doctor Who, F/F, F/M, Swearing, this work and series is set in the same universe as my TARDIS GHOST series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Moonlight_Princess/pseuds/Magical_Moonlight_Princess
Summary: The Doctors and there companions Nine till Thirteen all find themselves in a big room were they watch Doctor Who. So they can all get to know each other better, they watch the episodes where they meet the Doctor.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Martha Jones & Donna Noble, The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: Watching Doctor Who [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849381
Comments: 129
Kudos: 194





	1. Everyone Meets

There was a bright light in a dark room. From the light, many people had appeared out of it, all passed out. One by one, they started to wake up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Ninth Doctor woke up, he had believed that Rose had died. He believed that she had just disintegrated at the Game station. When he woke up and looked around he saw lots of people also waking up. He did not recognize anyone but then he saw Rose. Rose was alive. “Rose!” he called. She turned to him and looked confused. 

“There are 2 of you?” Rose asked. 

“What do you mean Rose?” the Doctor asked, looking around for another him but saw none that he recognized. 

“I've been traveling with another regeneration of you, the one over there.” she pointed to Ten. “But now both of you are here at the same time. Is that possible?” she asked looking at him. 

“It can be. Though he is apparently my future I won't be able to remember this meeting I’m afraid. The time lines will not allow it.” he told her, though she seemed a little bit put out by it. She then smiled at him. 

“I never thought I would see this face again. I really like the new one but that doesn’t mean I can’t miss this one a bit.” she told him. He smiled at that, glad that she is not turned off by him regenerating but also glad that he is somewhat missed. 

“We should probably look around to see where we are and who everyone else is. Do you know anyone here?” the Doctor asked Rose. 

“Only the two yous, Mickey and Jack. but the other you seems to know two of the girls with him” Rose answered. 

“Ok then, let's talk to people” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Tenth Doctor woke up, he was in a small crowd of people who were also getting up. They were mainly in groups. He recognized the people closest to him. There was Donna, Martha, Captain Jack Harkness. 

There was also… Mickey and Rose? How is Rose here? How is Mickey here with her? They are in a parallel universe, there is now way they were here, unless this is them before that? 

He also saw his past self who was staring at Rose and coming to her. He decided his past self can take care of Rose for now and he checked on the others. 

“Donna, Martha, Jack, Mickey, are you all ok?” he asked. 

“Bad headache” Donna replied

“Yeah but nothing else” Martha replied

“Bit of a headache but otherwise fine” Jack replied

“I’m ok” Mickey replied

“Good. Good” the Doctor replied. They were all standing up now and all looking around at the other people. He then thought that he saw someone that looks like River. Maybe she or someone else has some answers. “Look, there are a bunch of people over there so why don't we go over and say hello? See if they know anything”

They all agreed so they all got up and wandered over to the moving people. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the eleventh Doctor woke up, he saw he was in a crowded room with the Ponds next to him. He immediately went to check on them. “Ponds! Ponds! Are you two ok?” 

“Fine,” Rory replied. As he was sitting up. 

“All good,” Amy replied. 

“Good. good.” He hugged them both with one person in each arm. 

“Doctor. Where are we?” Amy asked, looking around. 

“I don’t know yet. Still looking around” the Doctor said, getting up.

“Doctor. Who is everyone else?” Rory asked, looking at the groups of people and not recognizing anyone. 

That is when Eleven saw Tens group and stopped and looked. He loves his Ponds more than anything but he still misses the other people he had on his travels like Donna, Martha, Jack, Mickey and Rose. They were a fun group. He was a bit confused why they were here though and how his past selves were here. He then went back to the Ponds to explain. “Now don’t panic, but two of my past selves are here” 

“What?” both Amy and Rory asked. 

“Two of those men are me from different regenerations and other people in that group are people I was friends with” 

“Two of those men were you?” Amy asked, pointing to the group. 

“And some of the others were my friends. I doubt they would recognize me now.” 

“Which ones are you?” Rory asked

“The one with the good hair and sandshoes is my Tenth body and the one with the leather jacket is my Ninth form” the Doctor explained pointing to each in turn 

“Your Tenth form's clothes look like the ones I first saw you in but you were more raggedy” Amy observed. 

“That's because I just regenerated before the TARDIS crashed into your garden shed.” the Doctor explained 

“Hold on, I see River in that group over there” Rory said pointing at a group the Doctor didn’t recognize. Both the Doctor and Amy snapped their heads around to see River in another group. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Twelve woke up, he groaned and saw many people around. He saw that Bill, Nardole and Missy were next to him, with… Clara too. How is Clara here? How can he even remember her? The last he remembered before being brought here was one of his tutoring sessions with Bill, after the monks and the pyramids. Clara was long gone. Also why is Missy out of the vault?

Nardole got up to him already feeling fine and doing his job to always look after him. “Sir, are you feeling ok?” 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. Where are we? And what about Missy, Bill and Clara?” 

“They seem to be coming around” Nardole, said pointing to them, but then went right over to Missy so as to not let her out of his sight.

“I’m ok, apart from what seems like a light hangover headache, but it is starting to leave” Bill replied, holding her head in one hand as she was standing up. 

“Never better,” Clara said breathlessly. She too was just up on her feet. 

“Not a problem with me” Missy answered, already swinging her umbrella. She was looking around and apparently spotted something that made her freeze. “Doctor,” she said. 

The Doctor looked around to see that she had spotted his Tenth self and the Doctor saw his old companions. But he also saw his Ninth self and his Eleventh self. He and Missy shared a look. This would not be good. 

“Hey look over there. It's your Misses, Sir” Nardole said, pointing to the other side to where he and Missy were looking and there in fact was River Song. His clever, mischievous, flirtations, beautiful, late wife. He thought he would never see her again, and here she is. Popping up out of nowhere like usual, and how he liked it.

But there were also the only 4 people he did not know in this room with a lot of people he knew. Of all the places, why was that the place River was as all the people looked to be divided by his faces. He would have suspected her to either be here with him because of the 24 years and Nardole being her good friend or with chin and her parents the Ponds. Why with that group? If that was his future why was River there when their time was done? Guess there was one way to find out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Thirteen woke up, she felt like she got a blast from the past. She immediately went to River before she did anything. “River, are you ok?” she asked when she got to River. 

River sat up and looked at the Doctor. “Yea, I’m fine” 

“Good, with you being here, the TARDIS must not be far away, depending on how big this planet or even ship is. We can worry about that later. For now let's check on the others” the Doctor said as River got up. They went over to the Gang who were groaning slightly. “Are you guys ok?” 

“Bit of a headache Doc” Graham said, holding his head.  
  
“Yea, same thing here but other than that, I’m ok” Ryan said, also holding his head. 

“What Ryan said,” Yaz said, looking around. 

“Do you know where we are?” Graham asked.

“I don’t know where we are but I know everyone here. They just won't recognize me as they all knew me when I was a man” the Doctor said, looking around. 

“What?” the Gang asked. 

“Also there are other 'hers' here from when she was a man. There are pretty much 5 different Doctors here including this one” River explained. 

“Ok, that is both weird and exciting if we get to talk to them.” Ryan said. 

“I believe we will, as well as friends she had back then as I am assuming you know everyone here Sweetie?” River asked, looking at the Doctor. 

“You would be assuming right because from what I can see, I can name everyone in this room. I would however be worried about 1 person” the Doctor said. She had seen Missy. 

“I can only recognize a handful of people who are not you, Sweetie, like Donna from the Library, my parents, Clara from Trenzalore and Nardole. I also recognize Jack from some of our weddings” River said, looking for people she knew. 

“Thanks for Nardole, by the way” the Doctor said, not knowing if she was being sarcastic or not. Nardole may have annoyed her but he was not that bad. 

“You're welcome Sweetie. Also I think that your past selves recognize me as they are staring and look like they are coming here.” River pointed out. She was right of course because they saw the Eleventh and Twelfth’s Doctors with their companions coming towards them. Nine, Ten and his companions were coming as well but probably just because there were people here to meet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(All together) 

All the groups then came together to form one big group where Thirteenths group was. 

“Hello Sweeties,” River said to all the Doctors, scaring Ten as he had been to the Library before coming here, and confusing Nine who had never met this woman. 

Recognizing her, Bill, Donna and Clara spoke at the same time: 

“You're the woman that is in the photo on the Doctors desk!” Bill chimed. 

“You're that woman in the Library that knew the Doctor! We were just there!” Donna exclaimed. 

“Hi River. Good to see you again” Clara said calmly. 

“Good to see you again too Clara, Glad you recognize me Donna and which one kept a photo of me on what desk?” River said, trying to include each girl in her reply. 

“The scottish one with the eyebrows. He was a University Professor which is why he had a desk” Thirteen said answering Rivers' question. 

“Oh ok” River answered, as if her question and answer was perfectly normal and not confusing all the companions. 

“I’m guessing no one here knows where we are?” Thirteen said, deciding to take initiative as she knows everyone. 

Everyone shook their heads no. 

“Well then, I believe we should all go around and introduce ourselves as we all travel in the TARDIS and there are at least 5 different regenerations of the Doctor. I am one of them, the oldest here actually, and we might be here for a while. Are we all in agreement to this?” 

The companies nodded happily and the Doctors and Missy nodded gravely not liking their future version being in charge but not able to argue about it. Missy was about to try when Thirteen beat her to words. 

“Ok. lets start with the youngest me and who travels with him then work our way up. So leather Jacket, you are up.” 

“Ok, I am the ninth regeneration of the Doctor. I am traveling with Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness.” When Nine was saying this, Martha and Donna were sharing a look. They had both heard the Doctor talking about Rose and now they were wondering if they were going to meet her. 

Jack came forward smiling. “Hello, I’m Captain Jack Harkness I have traveled with number 9 but I just saw this one at the end of the universe” pointing to Ten. He winked at Martha and she smiled back at him showing she understood. 

Rose came forward too. “And I’m Rose Tyler” though she was more shy then Jack had been. 

Martha and Donna were gaping at Rose. “O my god” Martha muttered. 

“That's Rose Tyler” Donna muttered back. Donna and Martha were sharing a knowing look that said they were going to take the opportunity to talk to her later, preferably alone. They both nodded confirming this.

“I traveled with… the Ninth regeneration of the Doctor and now I travel with… I’m assuming I call you the Tenth Regeneration” 

“Yes” 

“To make it easier for everyone else, that's Nine, that's Ten, that's Eleven that's Twelve and this is Thirteen for future reference. Back to Rose” River explained. Everyone stared at her for a moment. 

“... ok, well at the moment I’m traveling with the tenth Doctor. We just saw the 2012 Olympic Games.” she smiled at Ten and he smiled back. He remembered that day with fondness even though it was so close to the day he lost her. 

“I believe we are next. I’m the Tenth Doctor.” he said to start with his companions. He gestured to them to introduce themselves. 

“I’m Mickey Smith. I knew Nine but didn’t start traveling until Ten…” 

“You started traveling.” He didn’t mind it as much as Rose thought he did, he did ask after all, but Mickey refused. Maybe Mickey changed his mind. 

“Yes I did Boss” Mickey answered. “You let me.” Nine seemed to have accepted this as he didn’t reply. It was then brought to the next person. 

“I am Doctor Martha Jones” 

“An actual Doctor?” Amy asked, looking very happy about this. Martha smiled and nodded. 

“Unlike him, I actually passed my exams” Martha said. 

“Well good thing if any of us get hurt we have two medics” Amy said happily putting an arm around her husband. 

“I’m a nurse,” Rory explained, also smiling. Martha gave him a proud smile. 

“I used to travel with Ten, but I stopped to take care of my family. I work as a Doctor for Unit now” Martha explained. 

Nine was impressed that one of his future companions started working for Unit. He has many fond memories of Unit and thinks it’s fitting. “Good for you,” he tells her. Martha smiled. 

“I’m Donna Noble. Best temp in Chiswick. I am currently traveling with Ten too.” Donna said. “The last place we had been to was the biggest Library in the universe” she then looked meaningfully at River. River smiled sadly at her and nodded once. 

Eleven felt the mood dropping so he introduced himself. “Well I am the Eleventh Doctor. So far in this timeline I have the Ponds.” 

“Williams” Rory corrected him but it went unnoticed by Eleven. 

“Well anyway, I’m Amy Pond or Amy Williams depending on who you ask” 

“It’s Pond” Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen all said at the same time. Amy and Rory rolled their eyes. 

“I’m her husband, Rory Williams”

“Pond!” Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen said at the same time again. The companions all rolled their eyes at the Doctors antics. 

“Well, I’m Clara Oswald. If we are talking about careers I am a school teacher right now and I traveled with Eleven on and off before he regenerated and now I travel with Twelve on and off” 

“I’m the Twelve Doctor” 

“You’ve gone scottish. I approve” Amy said with a smile. Twelve smiles back at Amy. 

“And I’m Missy. Mr eyebrows prisoner” Missy said, swinging her umbrella around again. 

“Why have you kept her as a prisoner?” Yaz asked, a bit confused on this whole thing. 

“The Doctor has sworn an oath to Guard me for 1000 years. You see, I've been a very bad girl” Missy said in a sing-song voice. 

“But why him?” Clara asked. 

“Well, we are both Time Lords poppet, and I could not get guarded by another species, and Time Lords are hard to come by.” Missy explained, as if she was explaining something simple to preschool kids. Nine looked both surprised and hopeful that he wasn’t the last Time Lord. 

“But, you said your name was Missy” Martha was starting to feel sick remembering Harold Saxon. 

“Yes I did. Missy. It's short for Mistress. You see, Martha dear, I couldn’t keep calling myself the Master, now could I?” Missy revealed, smirking at everyone that had heard of her, even the group that had yet to be introduced. 

Both Martha and Jack looked slightly furious at this. “It’s you!” Neither one of them were very happy about this. They both remember the year that never happened and were not happy at being in her company. 

“I remember you both very well. Hey Martha, how's the family?” Missy asked Martha, still smiling. Martha looked ready to punch her at this stage. 

“Missy, instead of taunting Martha and Jack, you are at least supposed to say sorry to them” Twelve scolded, surprising both Jack and Martha. They were confused by why the Doctor was doing this. 

“Oh, really?” Twelve nodded very obviously. Missy put her hands in between her hearts and said “I’m sorry” not really sounding like she was. 

“That's better,” Twelve said. 

Martha was very surprised that Missy had actually apologized even if she didn’t mean it and felt like an apology would not be near enough. Before she could ask, Nardole answered the question in her head. 

“The Doctor is taking this opportunity to try and turn her good. Anyway, I’m Nardole. The Twelve’s babysitter” 

“Who made you the Doctors babysitter?” Rose asked, she knew the Doctor was reckless but felt it was a bit rude to give him a babysitter and felt offended on the Doctors behalf. Donna and Amy were both just amused by this instead so much that they couldn't stop giggling into their hands. 

“I did, but I don’t remember saying ‘babysitter’” River told them. She looked quite amused at the situation and how Nardole acted upon her orders. 

“Hi ma'am, good to see you again” Nardole said waving at her smiling. River smiled back. Twelve rolled his eyes. 

“Good to see you again too Nardole. Now, I believe there is one more member in this team” she said, looking at Bill. 

“I’m Bill Potts. I just sell chips, but the Doctor became my private tutor.” Bill said. 

“You get tutored by the Doctor?” Martha asked, slightly impassioned. To be honest, they all were. 

“Why yes, it’s great” Bill answered with a smile to her face. 

“I believe that means we are onto your group now?” the Twelve asked. These are the only people he did not know and wanted to get to. 

“Yes, I am the Thirteenth regeneration of the doctor” 

“And you are looking good Doctor” Jack said flirtatiously, looking Thirteen up and down. 

“Thanks for the compliment Jack, but if you keep flirting with me you should know that I’m married and my wife is in the room.” Thirteen warned, giving him a meaningful look. This shocked all of ten's companions, Nine and Ten. 

“You're married!” Jack exclaimed. He looked quite happy for his friend as well as shocked that the Doctor had had a romantic relationship with anyone, ‘unless,,,’ he thought he was quite attached to Rose but he didn’t think their relationship was serious enough to get married. 

“Why yes, she is. And I remember you at a few of the weddings” River said. She then proceeded to give Jack a mock death glare for a moment, then proceeded to say, “though I do know what you mean, but I’m attracted to each regeneration I have seen.” she then winked at all the Doctors in the room. “I’m Professor River Song, Archaeologist.” Nine rolled his eyes. 

“And part time criminal,” Thirteen put in cheekily and, though she was still smiling and looking at River as if she was the most sparkling star that no one wanted to question why the Doctor married a criminal. Donna now understood why River acted the way she did at the Library. She too would be upset if her spouse didn’t recognize her. 

“When did the Doctor marry you” Rose asked, feeling a bit jealous but not trying to show it despite asking the question. 

“Now, we have had quite a handful of marriages, but our first wedding was with Eleven it that is your question.” River answered. Twelve and Thirteen were also pointing to Eleven as if to affirm it was. 

Rose felt a bit better that it was not Ten as she doesn’t know about the future Doctors. She still felt a bit heartbroken but she didn’t want to be a home wrecker. But she did wonder why the Doctor got married when he didn’t do domestic but decided not to voice this now. 

“Well anyway, these three travel with us.” Thirteen said, pointing at her Gang. 

“Well, I am Yasmin Karn, Yaz to my friends. I am a Police Officer” 

All the companions who didn’t know Yaz gasped. 

“What?” TEAM TARDIS asked. Wondering what Yaz said that could be offensive or so surprising. 

“You actually went to the police?” Donna said in mock shock. 

“I didn’t think you knew that was a thing” Mickey exclaimed, teasing the Doctors. 

“I am impressed,” Clara said with a teasing smile. 

Thirteen rolled her eyes. “Ok ok yeah, you had your fun now.” River and Yaz merely looked amused. 

“Well, anyway, I’m Ryan Synclar. In training to become a mechanic” Ryan said, he would have felt better if this happened after he finished his training. 

“I was in training when I met the Doctor too. I have faith you will pass” Martha said encouragingly. Ryan smiled at her. 

“Hey, I was a mechanic too.” Mickey told Ryan. Both boys smiled. 

“And I’m Graham O’Bryan. A retired bus driver and Ryan is my grandson” Graham told them. Ryan no longer cared about him telling people about this. 

“I thought you didn’t do family,” Rose asked, remembering what Nine said about her mum. 

“Well, that changed apparently. Regeneration + Time can do that to you” Thirteen said. “Well, now that everyone is introduced to each other, lets see why we are all here and how we can go back to our timelines.” 

Everyone looked around to see what was in this large room they were in. On one side was a large screen with some couches, blankets, pillows/cushions, and beanbags. There were also some small tables, one of them had a piece of paper on it. River wandered over to the paper and picked it up to read. 

_“Dear Doctors and companions_

_I see you have all been getting to know each other. I suggest you should all make yourself at home. You will be staying here for quite a long time so you should probably get comfy._

_You do not need to worry too much as I do not mean to hurt you. I brought you here so you can watch a show of the Doctor and all of you. It’s called Doctor Who._

_So you can all know each other a little better, I will be first showing you episodes of how you all met the Doctor. Except for River as she would be too complicated choosing one because of how their timelines work, sorry, I will do something special for River later. Also the Episodes may or may not all be in the right order._

_The Bathroom will be in the side room if anyone needs it. Bedrooms will be up the back. Some people will have to share rooms but I think that will be fine with the couple. (the only problem I can think of is which Doctor sleeps with River if they don’t want to share_ **_;)_ ** _) or you could just sleep in the viewing room. There is food in the cupboards on the side opposite the bathrooms as well as appliances to cook with if you like when you get hungry._

_Now everyone. Get comfy and enjoy the show._

_Have fun_ **_:)_ **

_Magical_Moonlight_Princess”_

  
  


The Doctors all blushed at the line of them fighting for River’s bed. River just smirked at them. 

“Do you really think I would turn down having more than 1 of you?” River asked. Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen had small smiles, while Nine and Ten looked slightly horrified. The companions all had blushes on their faces while Missy rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. River saw the looks on Nine and Ten and told them “hey, if you are not comfortable, no one is forcing you” that just made Nine and Ten blush even more, but they did look relieved. They smiled at River who smiled back. 

“So, we are just watching a show that we are all in about the Doctor?” Jack asked. 

“Seems so” River replied. 

“Well then, lets see what is in store. We might as well get comfy.” Jack said, already getting on one of the bean bags. Everyone just shrugged and followed him. 

  
  


Couches: 

| Amy, Rory, Eleven | 

| Donna, Martha, Rose, Mickey |

Comfy Chairs: 

|Graham| 

|Twelve|

|Missy|

|Nine|

Bean Bags: 

Clara, Yaz, Ryan, Ten, Jack

Blankets and pillows: 

Bill, Nardole, River, Thirteen, (Thirteen was cuddling next to River)

The screen lit up and everyone could hear a drumming noise. “Sounds like it is starting.” they could see a flying blue box and the words ‘DOCTOR WHO’ on the screen as the episode started. Then the title of the episode came up. 

**ROSE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this work.
> 
> in this series, I will be doing different works to different Doctor Who story lines. this one will be of all the companions meetings with the Doctor, the next work will be River Song episodes and Ill see how far I'll go with this.
> 
> (Also, sorry if the characters introducing themselves to each other was too long, I just had too much fun writing it.)


	2. Rose: Episode Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The script I used in this was sourced from http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/index.html . I only wrote the characters reactions to the show, not the script itself. (I am not the writer of Doctor Who!). This will be the case for other chapters I write. (Please do not sue me! I have no money!)

“Looks like we start with Rose’s episode.” Jack says, looking excited. 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

_ (Earth, United Kingdom, South London. An alarm clock goes off at 7:30. A young blonde woman gets up, dresses and kisses her mother goodbye. Her mother, also blonde, is still in her dressing gown and lazing on the settee while watching TV.) _

ROSE: Bye!

JACKIE: See you later! 

**[Henricks Department Store]**

_ (Rose takes the bus to Central London and gets off outside the department store. There is a banner across the main entrance - Henrick's sale sale Henrick's.)  _

“Looks like we are just watching your day” Donna pointed out. She and Martha looked at each other again and shared a smile. They were both interested in this mysterious girl the Doctor kept talking about. This could teach them more about her. 

_ (The day passes. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. Eventually -) _

TANNOY: This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you.

_ (Rose and the other girls head for the main doors. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose.) _

GUARD: Oi!

_ (Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement.) _

ROSE: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?

_ (A door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO.) _

ROSE: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on.

_ (There is a clattering noise further down the corridor.) _

ROSE: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?

_ (She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies.) _

ROSE: Wilson? Wilson!

_ (As she explores, the door slams behind her. Rose runs back but it won't open.)  _

ROSE: You're kidding me.

_ (More noises behind her.) _

“Ok, this is just creepy” Rory said. 

“Looks like a horror movie” Ryan agrees. 

ROSE: Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?

_ (A male shop dummy turns to watch her, then approaches.) _

“Oh, god. Shop window dummies now?” Graham asked. 

ROSE: Yeah, you got me. Very funny.

_ (A second one starts moving behind it, then a third.)  _

ROSE: Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is this you?

“Derek sounds fun,” Ryan said. 

“He did often think of himself as funny.” Rose told him. 

_ (More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist.) _

DOCTOR: Run.

The companions all cheered at the Ninth Doctor's appearance. Except for Missy who rolled her eyes at the ‘cheesiness’ of it all. 

_ (The Doctor has gone modern minimalist, with t-shirt and leather jacket.  _

_ He drags Rose through the basement as the Autons - see Jon Pertwee's first story for more details - follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.) _

“Yikes” says Rory. 

**[Service lift]**

ROSE: You pulled his arm off.

DOCTOR: Yep. Plastic.

ROSE: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?

DOCTOR: Why would they be students?

ROSE: I don't know.

DOCTOR: Well, you said it. Why students?

ROSE: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.

DOCTOR: That makes sense. Well done.

“Wow, you impressed him that quickly?” River asked. She was kind of impressed. She didn’t know someone could impress the Doctor that quickly. 

ROSE: Thanks.

DOCTOR: They're not students.

ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.

DOCTOR: Who's Wilson?

ROSE: Chief electrician.

DOCTOR: Wilson's dead.

“Well, that was blunt.” said Martha. 

“Yeah, you couldn’t have told her more gently?” Yaz asked Nine. He ignored her. 

**[Behind Hendrik's]**

ROSE: That's just not funny. That's sick!

DOCTOR: Hold on. Mind your eyes.

ROSE: I've had enough of this now.

_ (The Doctor disables the lift mechanism with his sonic screwdriver.) _

ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?

DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. 

“That's what I was right?” Rory whispered to Eleven so no one could hear him. 

“Yes” Eleven answered. Rory nodded and went back to watching. 

DOCTOR: They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (a small bomb) So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed. 

“I didn’t think you did weapons,” Ryan pointed out. He remembered how mad Thirteen was at him using a gun on their first alien planet. 

“This was right after the Time War so I was a bit more messed in the head” Nine told them. 

“What happened then?” They were all looking at the Doctors. 

“All of you, in your own ways at some point” Thirteen said. She was looking at all her old friends. All of them, how there all helped to shape her into the Doctor she was now. They all looked at her in slight shock, smiling back at her. They all then turned back to the screen to continue watching. 

_ (He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again.) _

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?

ROSE: Rose.

DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!

“You look like you're having a lot of fun” River told Nine, looking quite amused. 

“Bit dramatic though” Mickey pointed out. The companions all nodded at that. 

**[Street]**

_ (Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab.) _

TAXI DRIVER: Watch it! 

“Be more careful Rose. You don’t want to get run over” Martha says worried. 

“Yeah I really should. I was still in shock about everything, I wasn’t paying too much attention.” Rose explained. 

_ (KaBOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendrik's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.) _

Everyone smiled at the sight of the familiar Blue Box. 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

_ (BBC News 24 keeps everyone informed at 20.45.)  _

TELEVISION: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate. . . 

_ (Jackie is on the telephone and Rose is slumped on the settee.) _

JACKIE: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself.

_ (Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, enters.) _

MICKEY: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!

ROSE: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.

MICKEY: Well, what happened?

ROSE: I don't know!

MICKEY: What was it though? What caused it?

ROSE: I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything.

JACKIE: It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.

ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.

_ (Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call.) _

“Oof” 

JACKIE: Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out.

_ (The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.) _

JACKIE: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.

MICKEY: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. 

You need something stronger.

ROSE: I'm all right.

MICKEY: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?

ROSE: Is there a match on?

MICKEY: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.

ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there.

MICKEY: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.

ROSE: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.

_ (Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.) _

MICKEY: Bye, bye.

ROSE: Bye.

_ (Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then leaves.) _

The companions giggle at Mickey's shenanigans while Nine, Twelve and Missy roll their eyes. 

“Really?” Missy asked. Mickey just shrugged, deciding not to care about what Missy said. 

TELEVISION: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.

_ (Whistling, Mickey throws the arm into a rubbish bin, while somewhere nearby a couple are having a blazing row.) _

  
  


**[Rose's bedroom]**

_ (Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual.) _

JACKIE [OC]: There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to.

  
  


**[The Tyler's flat]**

JACKIE: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.

ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers.

JACKIE: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.

_ (Something rattles at the door.) _

ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.

JACKIE: I did it weeks back!

ROSE: No, you thought about it.

_ (The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.) _

“How did you know where she lives?” Amy asked, shocked. 

“I didn’t” Nine answers

DOCTOR: What're you doing here?

ROSE: I live here.

DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for? 

“Seriously, that is what you ask her?” Donna asked. 

Nine rolled his eyes. “Well I didn’t know what else to ask.” he defended himself. 

ROSE: Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.

DOCTOR: I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye, 

then.

ROSE: You. Inside. Right now.

_ (Rose pulls the Doctor into the flat.) _

JACKIE [OC]: Who is it?

  
  


**[Jackie's bedroom]**

_ (Jackie is in her bedroom putting on her makeup.) _

ROSE: It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.

JACKIE: She deserves compensation.

_ (The Doctor is in the open doorway.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, we're talking millions.

JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown. 

“O My Goddess! Please tell me she didn’t!” Rose exclaimed, her hands in front of her mouth in shock. 

“I’m afraid it looks like she is,” Amy said, giggling. Rose groaned. 

DOCTOR: Yes, you are.

JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom.

DOCTOR: Yes, there is.

JACKIE: Well, anything could happen.

DOCTOR: No.

“O thank god” Rose sighed in relief that that is over. Amy and River giggled. 

**[The Tyler's flat]**

ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?

DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks. Just milk.

ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.

_ (The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table.) _

DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.

ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong.

“Are you even paying attention?” Donna asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Yes, just multitasking” Nine told them, as if it was perfectly reasonable. Donna rolled her eyes. 

_ (The Doctor flicks through a paperback.) _

DOCTOR: Hmm. Sad ending. 

“You can read that fast?” Martha asked, a bit surprised and envious of it. 

“Yes we can” Ten answered. 

“No way,” Bill explained, shocked. 

“Yes way,” Thirteen said proudly. 

ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body.

DOCTOR: Rose Tyler.

_ (The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.) _

DOCTOR: Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears. 

“Have you not seen your body yet?” Jack asked while the others giggled. 

“Been busy,” Nine answered. 

ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.

_ (The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards.) _

DOCTOR: Luck be a lady.

ROSE: Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying.

_ (The pack of cards goes flying.) _

ROSE: I want you to explain everything.

DOCTOR: Maybe not.

_ (The cat flap rattles.) _

DOCTOR: What's that, then? You got a cat?

ROSE: No.

_ (Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat) _

The giggling stopped in a second at that. Missy perked up, ‘finely, something interesting’ she thought. 

ROSE: We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.

_ (Rose comes in from the kitchen area with two mugs of instant coffee. The Doctor is still being strangled, but she takes no notice.) _

ROSE: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?

_ (The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead.)  _

The companions were wide eyed now, while Rose was feeling around her face. She felt a bit worried watching herself getting choked. 

_ (The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing.”  _

“Of course mum does not notice” Rose rolls her eyes. 

_ (The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.) _

DOCTOR: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.

ROSE: Do you think?

_ (Rose hits him with it.) _

DOCTOR: Ow!

  
  


**[Staircase]**

ROSE: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.

DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.

The tension lifted now. “You will never stay in one place will you?” River asked fondly. 

“No he won’t” Nardol said, looking acusenly at Twelve. Twelve released his hands in surrender. Bill laughed. 

ROSE: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.

DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation.

ROSE: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.

DOCTOR: No, I don't.

  
  


**[Outside the block of flats]**

ROSE: All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking. 

“Would you really?” River asked, looking at Rose. 

“Not really. I just wanted answers. Even if I did, people would probably think I’m mad” Rose answered with a shrug. River seemed satisfied, nodded to Rose and turned back. 

DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough?

ROSE: Sort of.

DOCTOR: Doesn't work.

ROSE: Who are you?

DOCTOR: Told you. The Doctor.

ROSE: Yeah, but Doctor what?

DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.

ROSE: The Doctor.

DOCTOR: Hello! 

“Cheeky,” Jack said. 

ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive?

DOCTOR: Sort of.

ROSE: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?

DOCTOR: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.

ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?

DOCTOR: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.

ROSE: It tried to kill me.

DOCTOR: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.

“As if you don’t sound full of yourself as well” Amy said. Clara and Donna nodded at that. 

ROSE: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.

DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.

“Oh, really?” Bill asked, looking at the Doctors judgmentally. 

“Well I saved it so many times.” Twelve pointed out. 

ROSE: You're full of it.

DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah.

“He admits it” Jack, Mickey and Nardole exclaimed at the same time. The other companions laughed at the boys while Missy smirked at them. 

ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?

DOCTOR: No one.

ROSE: What, you're on your own?

DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.

“Oi!” the humans in the room said, insulted even though they knew it was true. The Doctors looked a little awkward. 

ROSE: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?

DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.

ROSE: So that's radio control?

DOCTOR: Thought control. Are you all right?

ROSE: Yeah. 

“Good,” Nardol said. If she was not alright, she would not cope well in the TARDIS. 

ROSE: So, who's controlling it, then?

DOCTOR: Long story.

ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?

DOCTOR: No.

ROSE: No.

DOCTOR: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?

ROSE: No.

“It was a bit hard to believe at first,” Rose thought out loud. 

“I didn’t believe the Doc at first to be honest. To be honest, I thought she was drunk or simply mad” Graham admitted. Rose smiled thankfully at him. 

“Oi!” Thirteen explained. 

“I don’t think that now, but you have to admit, you are not the sainest person alive” Graham defended himself. Thirteen shrugged. 

DOCTOR: But you're still listening.

ROSE: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?

DOCTOR: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.

“As if that will be easy for anyone to forget” River said. Nine shrugged. 

_ (The Doctor walks off towards the Tardis with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the Tardis has gone.) _

  
  


**[Mickey's flat]**

MICKEY: Hey, hey, here's my woman. Kit off!

ROSE: Shut up.

_ (They kiss.) _

MICKEY: Coffee?

ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer?

MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Don't read my emails!

Donna, Amy, Clara, Bill and Yaz raise their eyebrows at that comment. “I don’t even want to know” Ryan ended up saying.

_ (Rose uses Search-Wise.net to hunt for Doctor, 17,700,000 results. Doctor Living Plastic 55,300 results. Doctor Blue Box 493 results. The top one says - Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here. She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.) _

“How was it that easy for you?” Donna asked, “It took me forever to find anything about the Doctor!” 

“I ended up erasing myself from the world after this and before I met you” Ten explaind “Sorry Donna.” She still looked upset but she turned back to the screen. 

**[Clive's street]**

_ (Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle.) _

ROSE: You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids.

MICKEY: Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say.

“He has a point,” Yaz said. “That is usually what people say when they want to kidnap or murder you, to put you into a false sense of security. Always be smart with who you meet online”

“Thanks for the tip and lesson PC Karn,” Ryan said somewhat jokingly. 

“Hey, it's important to stay safe. We should all listen to this advice and be careful. You don’t want those horror stories to be your reality” Graham said. Everyone nodded, and Mickey was happy that people were taking his side at the moment. 

_ (One of Clive's neighbours puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens it.) _

ROSE: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.

BOY: Dad! It's one of your nutters!

“Nutters?” Ten and Eleven muttered, slightly offended.. 

_ (A couch potato comes to the door.) _

CLIVE: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.

ROSE: I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me.

CLIVE: No, good point. No murders.

_ (Clive waves at Mickey.) _

CAROLINE [OC]: Who is it?

CLIVE: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed.

CAROLINE: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?

  
  


**[Clive's shed]**

CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspirisy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?

ROSE: Yeah.

CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original

_ (The original is a picture of Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. The Doctor is just one face in the crowd.) _

CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. You see?

ROSE: It must be his father.

CLIVE: Going further back. April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton, and friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are. 1883. Another Doctor. (a sketch) And look, the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion.

ROSE: Who's that?

CLIVE: Death.

“That's not true,” River exclaimed passionately. The Doctor SAVED people, he didn’t kill them. She was a bit offended that this man claimed that of her spouse, even though she had to admit, the Doctor was often in very dangerous situations. 

Thirteen held on to her hand for comfort. That and seeing Thirteen's eyes helped her calm down. 

_ (Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car.) _

CLIVE: If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger.

The Doctors themselves were feeling guiltier and guiltier. Nine and Ten still had scars from the Time War and their home planet. Twelve was still feeling guilty about what happened to Clara, River and everyone he loved. Thirteen was still battling with the fact that she was the Timeless Child. River was the only person she let see how much it worried her and one of the only people she had told so far. 

**[Clive's Street]**

_ (Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid.) _

MICKEY: Come on, then.

**[Clive's shed]**

CLIVE: If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.

_ (Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself. Burp.) _

“Mickey!”

“I’m ok” Mickey reassured them. 

ROSE: But who is he? Who do you think he is?

CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world.

“He seems to have it right on the dot,” Thirteen said, impressed. Jack and the other Doctors looked at her. 

“We are not immortal though” Ten said. 

“You made that pretty clear,” Jack said. He may have forgiven them for it but he was still a bit upset about getting left behind. 

**[Clive's street]**

_ (Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel.) _

ROSE: All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza.

_ (But this Mickey is obviously plastic.) _

MICKEY: Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!

ROSE: Or Chinese.

MICKEY: Pizza!

_ (Plastic Mickey weaves off down the road.) _

“How can you not tell that I am a fake?” Mickey asked, upset. His own girlfriend at the time did not even recognise the difference between him and a fake? 

“I had a lot on my mind at the time. Sorry” Rose apologised. 

**[Pizza restaurant]**

_ (Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face.) _

ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?

MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor?

ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?

“A little self assured are you?” Jack said, smirking. Rose shook her head. 

MICKEY: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?

ROSE: No.

MICKEY: Come on.

ROSE: Sort of.

MICKEY: What was he doing there?

ROSE: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.

MICKEY: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.

ROSE: What're you doing that for?

WAITER: Your champagne.

MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?

WAITER: Madam, your champagne.

ROSE: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?

MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?

WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?

MICKEY: Look, we didn't order it.

_ (Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.) _

“Of course” Amy smiled. 

MICKEY: Ah. Gotcha.

_ (The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.) _

DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!

_ (The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he spits it out.) _

“O my god” Graham cried out, 

“Now that is attractive,” Bill said. She cringed. 

MICKEY: Anyway.

_ (Plastic Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the Auton and pulls off its head. The rest of the customers scream.) _

MICKEY: Don't think that's going to stop me.

_ (The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.) _

ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!

“Smart move” Yaz points out nodding her head. Rose smiled at her. 

_ (Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.) _

  
  


**[Outside the restaurant]**

_ (The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the Tardis. The end is  _

_ secured by padlocked gates.) _

ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!

DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.

ROSE: Use it!

DOCTOR: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here.

There was laughter from the companions at that answer. 

_ (The Doctor unlocks the Tardis and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door, making large dents.) _

ROSE: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!

“Yes you can, he just did” Donna said, teasingly. She still found that answered amusing. 

_ (Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the Tardis. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the Tardis then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind.) _

  
  


**[Tardis]**

ROSE: It's going to follow us!

DOCTOR: The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.

_ (There has been another redesign. It is still mostly open plan, but the time console is more central and the walls are slightly curved. What were once roundels are now brass coloured hexagons. Don't like it.) _

Everyone smiles, remembering their first time in the TARDIS. 

DOCTOR: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?

ROSE: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?

DOCTOR: Yes.

ROSE: It's alien.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

ROSE: Are you alien?

DOCTOR: Yes. Is that all right?

ROSE: Yeah.

DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis, this thing. T A R D I S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

_ (Rose bursts into tears.) _

DOCTOR: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.

ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?

DOCTOR: Oh. I didn't think of that. 

“Why thanks boss. Love ya too”

ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? 

And now you're just going to let him melt?

DOCTOR: Melt?

Mickey cringed as his head melted. 

_ (The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

_ (The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.) _

ROSE: What're you doing?

DOCTOR: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!

_ (The Tardis lands and the Doctor runs for the door.) _

ROSE: You can't go out there. It's not safe.

“I highly doubt that you are still in the same place” Missy teased, smirking. 

“Yes but I didn’t know that yet” Rose defended herself. 

**[Westminster]**

_ (Nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument.) _

DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close.

ROSE: We've moved. Does it fly?

DOCTOR: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand. 

“Rude,” Amy said. 

“I was frustrated,” Nine defended himself. 

ROSE: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.

DOCTOR: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?

ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.

DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey

ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid.

DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?

ROSE: All right.

DOCTOR: Yes, it is!

ROSE: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North? 

“Lots of planets have a North” all the Doctors, Missy and Rose said together. River mumbled it.

DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a north.

“See” all the Doctors said. 

ROSE: What's a police public call box?

DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.

ROSE: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?

DOCTOR: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!

ROSE: Any way of stopping it?

_ (The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.) _

DOCTOR: Anti-plastic.

ROSE: Anti-plastic.

“You are just going to kill it?” River asked. She would have thought that he would have given them a chance first, even after the Time War. Missy got excited. 

DOCTOR: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?

ROSE: Hold on. Hide what?

DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.

ROSE: What's it look like?

DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.

DOCTOR: A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?

_ (The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at on the south bank but the penny doesn't drop.) _

River and some of the others were giggling at the Doctor. “Sweetie, you can be such an idiot sometimes” 

“How can you be such a dunce?” Missy asked. 

“Because I always am,” Thirteen said. 

“You finally admit it!” Donna exclaimed excitedly. 

DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?

_ (He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's call the London Eye, it's on the south bank of the Thames and it is the biggest Wheel in the world - so far.) _

DOCTOR: Oh. Fantastic!

“Finally!!” People cheered as everyone laughed. 

“Really? Doctor!” Yaz asked. 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be that simple” The Doctors pouted and sulked a little. Amy and Rory patted Eleven on the shoulder, Jack patted Tens back and River snuggled Thirteen into her side and lap. 

**[South bank]**

_ (The Doctor and Rose run across Westminster Bridge.) _

DOCTOR: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables

ROSE: The breast implants.

“That was your first thought?” Jack asked. 

Rose put her head in her hands. 

DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.

ROSE: What about down here?

_ (Rose looks over the parapet and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.) _

DOCTOR: Looks good to me.

_ (They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.) _

  
  


**[Nestene chamber]**

_ (They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.) _

DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.

ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.

DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. 

“There is the Doctor I know,” River said smiling. 

Missy slumped back and pouted. She thought this could prove that there was a little more dark in her old friend but of course he gives it ‘a chance’. But still, he may do it later. 

_ (He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.) _

DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.

_ (The stuff in the vat flexes.) _

DOCTOR: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?

_ (Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down.) _

ROSE: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.

“Thank goodness Mickey is ok,” Graham said in relief. 

Mickey smiles at him. 

MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!

ROSE: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.

DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.

“Good to know,” Bill says. 

ROSE: You knew that and you never said?

DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?

_ (The Doctor continues downwards.) _

DOCTOR: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?

_ (A sort of face forms in the vat of plastic.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.

ROSE: Doctor!

_ (A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.) _

“Uoh. how did you get out of this one?” Nardol asked. Everyone was thinking the same thing. 

DOCTOR: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?

_ (A door slides back to reveal the Tardis.) _

DOCTOR: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!

ROSE: What's it doing?!

DOCTOR: It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!

_ (As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.) _

ROSE: Mum?

  
  


**[Outside a police station]**

JACKIE: Oh, there you are. I was just going to phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've 

got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me.

  
  


**[Nestene chamber]**

ROSE: Where are you, mum?

  
  


**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

JACKIE: I'm in town.

“She shouldn’t be,” Ryan said worried. 

**[Nestene chamber]**

ROSE: No, go home! Just go home right now!

  
  


**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!

“Oh no” everyone went. This was going to be an issue. 

**[Nestene chamber]**

ROSE: Mum! Mum!

_ (Jackie goes into Queens Arcade, which contains the Underground station entrance. _

_ The Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.) _

DOCTOR: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!

_ (The Eye lights up with energy.) _

ROSE: It's the end of the world.

“Bit dramatic,” Amy and Rory whispered to each other. They have already seen the universe end twice though, so they had slightly higher standards. 

**[Queens Arcade]**

CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months.

“Ow no, is something going to happen to them?” Rose asked. 

_ (A shop dummy moves.) _

CAROLINE: Oh, my God! I thought they were dummies. I nearly had a heart-attack.

_ (Everyone stops to watch the show in all the store windows until one dummy smashes the glass and comes out. Jackie is coming down the escalator.) _

CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories. It's all true.

_ (An Auton's fingers drop and it shoots Clive.) _

“No!!” everyone shouts. They may not have known him but he wasn’t a bad man. 

Missy though was enjoying the chaos. Not happy about that man's death but not unhappy about anything else that was happening. 

**[Nestene chamber]**

_ (The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated.) _

DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!

ROSE: The stairs have gone.

_ (The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.) _

ROSE: I haven't got the key!

MICKEY: We're going to die!

“You don’t look dead to me” Rory said looking at him. He did believe he was a good judge on that with the amount of times he himself had died. 

_ (Rose looks around for other possibilities. _

_ Back at the shopping centre, Autons start coming down the escalator, shooting at anyone. Jackie finally screams, throws away her plastic bag and runs. But outside the Arcade is just as dangerous. The Autons shoot a passing taxi driver. She hides behind the crashed vehicle, then three brides smash their way out of the shop behind her.) _

“No!” Rose yells. Everyone else looked worried too. 

DOCTOR: No!

NESTENE: Time Lord.

_ (Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.) _

MICKEY: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!

ROSE: I've got no A Levels, no job, no future.

_ (She grabs an axe as the three brides prepare to shoot Jackie.) _

“God!” Rose yells again. She knew her mum had survived but didn’t know or like how close her mum was to dying. 

ROSE: But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!

_ (Rose chops through the rope holding a very long chain to the wall and takes firm hold. She runs and swings out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat.)  _

“GO ROSE!” everyone yells. 

_ (The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue.) _

DOCTOR: Rose!

_ (The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.) _

DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble.

“You are always in trouble,” Clara said. 

“Not always,” Ten answered. 

“Rule 1?” River asked, looking amused. 

“The Doctor lies,” Eleven whispered so not everyone heard. 

_ (Explosions start and the signals from the Eye stop. The shop dummies start to stagger then fall over. The Doctor and Rose run to the Tardis, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerialises.) _

  
  


**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

_ (The Tardis materialises on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.) _

JACKIE: Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house.

  
  


**[Embankment]**

JACKIE [OC]: It's not safe. There were these things, and they were shooting! And they

  
  


**[Outside Queens Arcade]**

JACKIE: Hello? Hello?

  
  


**[Embankment]**

_ (Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the Tardis.) _

ROSE: A fat lot of good you were.

DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? Easy.

ROSE: You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.

DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe 

free of charge.

MICKEY: Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.

DOCTOR: He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.

ROSE: Is it always this dangerous?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

ROSE: Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.

DOCTOR: Okay. See you around.

_ (The Tardis dematerialises.) _

“You refused?” Bill asked, confused. 

“Not for long,” Rose answered, with a smile. 

ROSE: Come on, let's go. Come on. Come on.

_ (The Tardis materialises.) _

DOCTOR: By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?

ROSE: Thanks.

MICKEY: Thanks for what?

ROSE: Exactly.

_ (Rose kisses Mickey on the cheek and runs into the Tardis.) _

Everyone cheered as the episode ended. Then they looked at each other. 

“Well, that was episode 1” Jack said. 

“We should probably watch the next one.” Twelve says. 

“So, who is next?” Bill asks. She looked excited. 

“I think it is me cause I did travel with these two for a while” Jack said, pointing to Nine and Rose. 

“Okay then. Let's do yours” Nine says. 

The screen turned bright again this time saying: 

**THE EMPTY CHILD/THE DOCTOR DANCES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I HAVE QUESTIONS.
> 
> 1\. Should I include School Reunion for Mickey as that is when he starts traveling or not as he meets the Doctor in this episode?  
> 2\. Before I post the next chapter, should I post 2 partner episodes in the same chapter or have separate chapters for each episode?  
> 3\. Going along with the first 2, I am planning to include both ‘The Runaway Bride’ and ‘Partners in Crime’ as Donna meets the Doctor in ‘T.R.B.’ but I love ‘P.I.C.’ so much that I can’t not include it. I want to know if I should do the same thing for Mickey and if they should be in the same chapter or not. What do you think?
> 
> I know there is enough of season 1 but it does have some of the companions first episodes so these 3 episodes are all the episodes I am doing of season 1 in this fic then I can do other seasons.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Jack Harkness: Episode The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The script I used in this was sourced from http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/index.html . I only wrote the characters reactions to the show, not the script itself. (I am not the writer of Doctor Who). This will be the case for other chapters I write. (Please do not sue me! I have no money!) 
> 
> QUESTION FOR THE PEOPLE WHO KNOW HOW TO POST ON ARCHIVE:   
> I don’t know if it’s just me, but in my 2nd chapter, I have found my end notes from chapters 1 and 2 in the end of my 2nd chapter and my notes for my first chapter are not there. If anyone has any advice on how to fix it it would be a great help.

“How come Rose’s episode’ title is her name but mine is not?” Jack asked. 

“How are we supposed to know?” Bill asked. 

“Who knows? Maybe it is favoritism” Rose teased slightly but she was also confused by this. Why did her episode have her name as a title but Jack’s didn’t? 

Jack looked grumpy but let it pass for now. 

**[Tardis]**

_ (The Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft.) _

ROSE: What's the emergency?

DOCTOR: It's mauve.

ROSE: Mauve?

DOCTOR: The universally recognised colour for danger.

ROSE: What happened to red?

DOCTOR: That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. 

“That is confusing,” Yaz admits. Everyone nods in agreement. 

DOCTOR: It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go.

ROSE: And that's safe, is it?

DOCTOR: Totally.

“Not at all” everyone counters at the same time. Turns out they were right. 

_ (Bang!) _

DOCTOR: Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us.

ROSE: What exactly is this thing?

DOCTOR: No idea.

“A problem” River says, this time by herself. Everyone nods anyway. 

ROSE: Then why are we chasing it?

DOCTOR: It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London.

**[Alleyway]**

_ (The Tardis materialises in a back alley between two terraces. The sort of crowded housing that no longer exists.) _

DOCTOR: Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?

ROSE: Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?

DOCTOR: Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow.

_ (Something is watching them from above.) _

DOCTOR: Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month.

ROSE: A month? We were right behind it.

“Following something through time travel can be like that,” River explained. 

“It is very annoying,” Twelve put in. 

DOCTOR: It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?

“Doubt he would let you by yourself. He is too protective to just let you. Help him out maybe.” River explains. She is only allowed to drive because, a), the TARDIS likes her better and, b), she is stuck in there anyway so the Doctor now only has half a say. 

(AN. read Here She Comes to understand. Please don’t complain)

ROSE: Yeah. How much is a little?

DOCTOR: A bit.

ROSE: Is that exactly a bit?

DOCTOR: Ish.

ROSE: What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?

DOCTOR: Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask.

_ (The Doctor shows Rose his psychic paper ID for the occasion.) _

ROSE: Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids.

“You need a new undercover name” River puts in. 

“What's wrong with John Smith?” Nine asked, slightly offended. 

“People will realise it’s you. It’s like a dead giveaway. Especially if you put Doctor at the front,” River argued, Nardol and Missy nodded. 

DOCTOR: It's psychic paper. It tells you

ROSE: Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember.

_ (They come to a door marked Deliveries Only.) _

DOCTOR: Sorry.

ROSE: Not very Spock, is it, just asking.

DOCTOR: Door, music, people. What do you think?

ROSE: I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?

_ (The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver, and looks at Rose's Union Flag top.) _

DOCTOR: Are you sure about that t-shirt?

ROSE: Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin.

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy?

“Ok, creepy child” Ryan said worriedly. He has watched enough horror movies to know this is bad. 

“Oi! That is rude! What if they are in danger?” Graham defended the child. 

“What? Have you never seen a horror movie?” Ryan asked. 

DOCTOR: Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute.

_ (The Doctor goes inside.) _

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

_ (Rose sees a little boy in a gasmask up on a nearby roof.) _

ROSE: Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!

**[Nightclub]**

_ (The Doctor follows a waiter through a bead curtain to where a saxophonist and jazz band is accompanying a woman in 1940s clothes.) _

SINGER:  _ (singing) _ For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you

**[Alley]**

ROSE: Are you all right up there?

CHILD: Mummy?

_ (Rose runs up a metal fire escape staircase.) _

“Of course you are going after the creepy child,” Ryan says annoyed. He doesn’t feel good about this. 

**[Nightclub]**

SINGER: It had to be you.

_ (The Doctor takes the woman's place at the microphone.) _

DOCTOR: Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?

_ (Silence, then laughter.) _

“Why are they laughing?” Amy asked worriedly. 

**[Roof]**

_ (Rose gets to a flat roof. The child is still above her.) _

CHILD: Mummy?

ROSE: Okay, hang on. Don't move!

_ (Suddenly a rope dangles down in front of Rose. She takes hold of it and pulls. It seems secure.) _

“Still following the creepy child,” Ryan said again. 

“Shut up about ‘creepy child!’” Yaz cried frustrated. 

**[Nightclub]**

DOCTOR: Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago.

_ (An air raid siren sounds. Everyone starts to leave.) _

DOCTOR: Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud

MAN: Quickly as you can, down to the shelter.

_ (The Doctor spots the poster on the wall - Hitler will send no warning!) _

DOCTOR: Bang.

Everyone except the Doctors started laughing. 

“Doc, they think you are talking about a bomb. It’s not going to be any different,” Donna teased. 

“Of course you would do that.” Amy agreed, smiling. 

“Shut up,” all the Doctors said. The companions shrugged. 

**[Roof]**

_ (Rose is using the rope to help her climb up to the child.) _

CHILD: Mummy. Balloon!

_ (The barrage balloon drifts, pulling Rose away from the wall and the child, and dangling her over the alleyway.) _

“And this is why you do not follow the creepy child,” Ryan cried worried for Rose. 

ROSE: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!

_ (Searchlights comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head for her.) _

Everyone was now worried for Rose. 

“Rose I think you were wearing the wrong t-shirt” Yaz says, as if it would change what happened. 

“Yeah, probably not the best day to ‘take it for a spin,’” Clara adds. 

“Yeah, I get that,” Rose says. 

ROSE: Okay, maybe not this t-shirt.

“Yeah, maybe not,” Bill says. 

**[Alley]**

DOCTOR: Rose?

_ (A cat meows.) _

DOCTOR: You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me. 

“I doubt it,” Amy teased, smiling. 

“I don’t wander off” Graham says. He actually cared about his life and would prefer to stick with the Doctor unless they had to spit up for something and he goes with someone else. 

“Finally!” Nine calls out happily. 

_ (The Tardis police telephone rings. He opens the small door.) _

DOCTOR: How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?

_ (He gets out his sonic screwdriver. A young woman has walked up the alley.) _

NANCY: Don't answer it. It's not for you.

“How can it not be for him? It’s his phone” River asked. 

DOCTOR: And how do you know that?

NANCY: 'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it.

“How would she know?” Nardol asked, suspicious. 

DOCTOR: Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not

_ (Nancy has gone, so he answers the phone.) _

“Ok, she is creepy too” Ryan declares. Everyone rolls their eyes at him. 

DOCTOR: Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy?

“Ok, here is creepy child again” Ryan says again. 

DOCTOR: Who is this? Who's speaking?

CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?

DOCTOR: Who is this?

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

DOCTOR: How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything.

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

_ (The dialling tone. The Doctor knocks on the Tardis door.) _

DOCTOR: Rose? Rose, are you in there?

“No. She is on a fun joy ride over London,” Missy says smiling. She thinks this is a much better start then the last episode. 

_ (The Doctor hears a noise and runs out of the alley.) _

**[Street]**

MRS LLOYD [OC]: The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now move it!

_ (The Doctor climbs onto a dustbin and looks over the wall into a back garden, where a well-fed middle-aged woman is shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter.) _

MRS LLOYD: Come on, hurry up, get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?

_ (Her equally well-fed husband comes out of the house.) _

LLOYD: Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?

MRS LLOYD: I can hear the planes!

LLOYD: Don't you eat?

MRS LLOYD: Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on.

LLOYD: I know there's a war on. Don't push me.

_ (With the family safely in the shelter, the Doctor watches Nancy enter the garden and go into the house. Once in the kitchen, she starts taking tinned goods from a cupboard. _

_ Meanwhile, dangling over the Thames near St Paul's, Rose has an excellent view of a typical night raid during the Blitz.) _

**[Officer's mess]**

_ (An officer in a great coat stands on a balcony using a pair of very non-WW2 binoculars. He spots Rose in her predicament.) _

OFFICER: Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter.

ALGY: Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty. Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?

_ (Jack zooms in on Rose's derriere and speaks with an American accent.) _

JACK: Excellent bottom.

“I am holding for dear life, from a barrage balloon, in the middle of a German air raid, with the Union Jack on my chest, and you are ogling me!!” Rose exploded, a bit outraged. Like, come on there is a time and a place and this was not it. 

Jack looked a bit upset that he angered Rose but he shrugged. Everyone else raised their eyebrows at this. 

“You are hanging on for quite a long time. You must have some great armstrength.” Rory notes. That calms everyone down a little bit. 

ALGY: I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off.

JACK: Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too.

“Of course you complement everyone on their bottom” Rose goes on. 

“I couldn’t let him think he doesn't have an excellent bottom too.” Jack defended himself. 

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

_ (Nancy finishes filling her little sack with provisions and heads for the front door. In the hallway she stops and looks into another room and smiles, then goes outside into the street, where she whistles twice then goes back inside. A pair of urchins run in to see the feast she's discovered.) _

NANCY: Many kids out there?

JIM: Yes, miss.

_ (Jim and his friend dive for the food.) _

NANCY: Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got the whole air raid. 

“Ok, she is now less creepy” Ryan declares. Helping starving kids in his book takes away lots of creepy points.

JIM: Look at that. Bet it's off the black market.

NANCY: That's enough.

**[Mid-air]**

_ (High over Westminster, Rose finally loses her grip on the thick rope. Screaming, she falls, and is caught in a beam.) _

JACK [OC]: Okay, okay, I've got you.

“GOOD!” everyone says. 

ROSE: Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?

JACK [OC]: I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.

ROSE: Descent pattern?

JACK [OC]: Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument.

“Still?” Donna asks. 

“Yes,” Jack says simply. 

“We can invent all these amazing things but mobile phones still interfere? It’s stupid” Donna exclames both surprised and disappointed. 

ROSE: You know, no one ever believes that.

“True.” Donna says again. 

_ (Rose turns off her phone.) _

JACK [OC]: Thank you. That's much better.

ROSE: Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off.

JACK [OC]: Be with you in a moment.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

COMPUTER: The mobile communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form.

JACK: She's not from around here, no. Ready for you?

**[Mid-air]**

JACK [OC]: Hold tight!

“To what?” everyone asked. 

ROSE: To what?

JACK: Fair point.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

_ (Rose hurtles down the light field into Jack's arms.) _

JACK: I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little.

ROSE: Hello.

JACK: Hello.

ROSE: Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough.

JACK: Are you all right?

ROSE: Fine.

_ (Jack puts Rose down.) _

ROSE: Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?

JACK: You look a little dizzy.

ROSE: What about you? You're not even in focus.

_ (Rose faints into his arms and he puts her on a nearby bunk.) _

“Well, better then being up in the sky in the middle of the German air raid..” Clara said, looking on the bright side. 

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

_ (Something watches two more small boys run down the street to join the feast.) _

ERNIE: It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons.

NANCY: Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up.

_ (The children laugh.) _

ERNIE: Oh, Nancy.

NANCY: Haven't seen you at one of these before.

BOY: He told me about it.

NANCY: Sleeping rough?

BOY: Yes, miss.

NANCY: All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly.

_ (A plate of slices of meat is handed round.) _

JIM: Thank you, miss.

ERNIE: Thanks, miss.

BOY: Thank you miss.

DOCTOR: Thanks, miss!

_ (The children panic.) _

“Doctor, stop scaring the children” River says teasingly. All the Doctors roll their eyes at her fondly. Yes that includes Nine and Ten.

NANCY: It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!

DOCTOR: Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?

“Of course you asked like nothing happened” Amy says. 

NANCY: Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either.

“He is always where he shouldn't be,” Nardol says, looking pointedly at Twelve. Twelve ignores him. 

DOCTOR: So, you lot, what's the story?

ERNIE: What do you mean?

DOCTOR: You're homeless, right? Living rough?

JIM: Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?

“No he’s not” Yaz answers. The Doctor is a lot of things but a copper is not one of them. 

“Even if he was, not like he’d be telling” River put in. 

DOCTOR: Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? 

“See,” River said as if proving a point. 

DOCTOR: I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now.

ALF: I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm.

DOCTOR: So why'd you come back?

ALF: There was a man there

JIM: Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago.

ERNIE: Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food.

JIM: Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us.

DOCTOR: So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?

NANCY: What is?

DOCTOR: As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you.

NANCY: Something wrong with that?

“Not at all” all the Doctors say at the same time. 

DOCTOR: Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical.

NANCY: Why'd you follow me? What do you want?

DOCTOR: I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask.

NANCY: I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you.

“She knows a lot more than that. Why won’t she tell?” River wondered. 

DOCTOR: Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. 

Everyone laughed at that. 

“Doctor, there are children!” Rory exclaimed. 

DOCTOR: Anybody seen a girl like that?

_ (Nancy takes the Doctor's plate away.) _

DOCTOR: What have I done wrong?

NANCY: You took two slices. 

“Doctor, don’t be greedy” Graham teased. 

NANCY: No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?

DOCTOR: Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this.

_ (The Doctor holds up a rough sketch of the craft the Tardis was following. Basically, a tube. A knock on the door makes everyone jump.) _

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?

“Here comes the creepy child again” Ryan repeated. 

_ (The Doctor looks out of the window. It's the boy in the gas mask.) _

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

NANCY: Who was the last one in?

ERNIE: Him.

NANCY: No, he came round the back. Who came in the front?

ALF: Me.

NANCY: Did you close the door?

ALF: Er

NANCY: Did you close the door?

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?

**[The Lloyd's hallway]**

_ (Nancy runs into the hallway and bolts the front door.)  _

DOCTOR: What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know.

NANCY: I suppose you'd know.

DOCTOR: I do actually, yes.

The mood got sad at that. River snuggled Thirteen closer to her again and Any and Rory comforted Eleven. 

NANCY: It's not exactly a child.

“What is it then?” Bill asked. 

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

NANCY: Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!

_ (The children grab their coats and flee. Nancy speaks to the sole remaining little girl, who can't be more than four.) _

NANCY: Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!

“Ok, good, get out” Ryan whispered, he did feel slightly bad for the child, but at the same time, wanted everyone else safe and horror movies taught him this is not safe. 

**[The Lloyd's hallway]**

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy.

_ (A little hand comes through the letter box.) _

DOCTOR: Are you all right?

CHILD [OC]: Please let me in.

_ (Nancy throws something that breaks, and the hand withdraws.) _

NANCY: You mustn't let him touch you!

DOCTOR: What happens if he touches me?

NANCY: He'll make you like him.

DOCTOR: And what's he like?

NANCY: I've got to go.

DOCTOR: Nancy, what's he like?

NANCY: He's empty.

“Empty?” everyone asked. 

_ (The telephone rings.) _

NANCY: It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw.

“Ok, like he is desperate?” Rory said. 

_ (The Doctor picks up the phone.) _

CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?

_ (Nancy puts the phone back on the hook. The radio starts up in the dining room.) _

  
**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Please let me in, mummy.

_ (Then a clockwork monkey starts up.) _

“Not just phones then” Clara said. 

“No, not just phones,” Ten said. 

MONKEY: Mummy, mummy, mummy.

NANCY: You stay if you want to.

**[The Lloyd's hallway]**

_ (Nancy leaves by the back door. The boy puts his hand through the letterbox again. There is a scar on the back of it.) _

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in.

DOCTOR: Your mummy isn't here.

CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?

DOCTOR: No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken.

CHILD [OC]: I'm scared.

DOCTOR: Why are those other children frightened of you?

CHILD [OC]: Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs.

DOCTOR: Okay. I'm opening the door now.

“Of course you open the door” Bill says. 

_ (The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it, the boy has gone and the street is deserted.) _

“Kid disappears again.” Ryan adds. 

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: Better now?

ROSE: You got lights in here?

_ (Jack turns on the lights. It's a small, cramped, spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling.) _

JACK: Hello.

ROSE: Hello.

JACK: Hello.

ROSE: Let's not start that again.

JACK: Okay.

ROSE: So, who're you supposed to be, then?

JACK: Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer.

_ (He hands her his ID card.) _

ROSE: Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.

JACK: How do you know?

ROSE: Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time.

JACK: Ah.

ROSE: And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out.

JACK: Tricky thing, psychic paper.

ROSE: Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over.

_ (She gives it back.) _

JACK: Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free.

“What?” Mickey asked. 

ROSE: What?

JACK: Actually, the word you use is available.

“What?” Mickey asked again. 

ROSE: No way.

JACK: And another one, very.

“Excuse me?” Mickey exclaimed. 

ROSE: Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?

“Yea” Mickey said, not wanting to hear any more of that, but he still thinks he will have to hear it. 

JACK: That would be better, wouldn't it?

ROSE: Nice spaceship.

JACK: Gets me around.

ROSE: Very Spock.

JACK: Who?

ROSE: Guessing you're not a local boy, then.

JACK: A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl.

ROSE: Guessing right.

JACK: Burn your hands on the rope?

_ (A bomb whistles past.) _

ROSE: Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?

JACK: No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?

ROSE: Why?

JACK: Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.

ROSE: Time Agent?

“We are not exactly Time Agents I’m afraid” Twelve said. 

“Yea, we are more freelance” Thirteen said going alone with Twelve, only instead of frowning like Twelve, She looked amused. Jack rolled his eyes at them. 

JACK: I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?

ROSE: Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?

_ (Jack wraps his scarf around her wrists.) _

JACK: Try to keep still.

_ (He presses a button. A glowing bundle zooms into Rose's burnt palms) _

JACK: Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin. 

“They are very handy,” Jack jokes. 

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

_ (The glow dissipates and he unties her wrists.) _

ROSE: Well, tell them thanks.

JACK: Shall we get down to business?

ROSE: Business?

JACK: Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses.

_ (Jack opens a hatch to the top of his spaceship.) _

**[On Jack's spaceship]**

_ (The fires of London are burning below, and searchlights pass through where the spaceship is.) _

“Ok, that is cool,” Bill says, imprested. 

ROSE: I know I'm standing on something.

_ (Jack uses a remote control and the ship appears.) _

ROSE: Okay, you have an invisible spaceship.

JACK: Yeah.

ROSE: Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason.

JACK: First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember.

_ (Jack opens the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses Rose brought with her.) _

**[Nancy's hide-out]**

_ (Nancy goes to a shack in some railway sidings and hides the food she took from the Lloyd's kitchen. She stands up to see the Doctor, smiling.) _

“Ok, now you are the one being creepy” Ryan teases. Nine rolls his eyes. 

NANCY: How'd you follow me here?

DOCTOR: I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it.

NANCY: People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to.

DOCTOR: My nose has special powers.

“You were smelling her?” Amy asked, slightly weirded out. Nine shrugged. 

NANCY: Yeah? That's why it's

DOCTOR: What?

NANCY: Nothing.

DOCTOR: What?

NANCY: Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?

DOCTOR: What are you trying to say?

“She's trying to say that you have a big nose and ears, Sweetie,” River explains. Nine looks annoyed and whispers something that sounded like ‘what's the problem with the ears and nose?’ River smiles fondly at him then turns back. 

NANCY: Goodnight, Mister.

DOCTOR: Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?

NANCY: There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station.

DOCTOR: Take me there.

NANCY: There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through.

DOCTOR: Try me.

NANCY: You sure you want to know what's going on in there?

DOCTOR: I really want to know.

NANCY: Then there's someone you need to talk to first.

DOCTOR: And who might that be?

NANCY: The Doctor.

“Isn't that you?” Bill asked. 

“Apparently not” Martha answers. 

“I’m not the only doctor in the universe you know,” Nine says. 

“We know, we just met four more of them” Amy teases. The Doctors roll their eyes.

**[On Jack's spaceship]**

ROSE: You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back.

“Now you say you should be going?” Mickey accuses. Even though they were not together anymore, he was not comfortable with this. 

JACK: We're discussing business.

ROSE: This isn't business. This is champagne.

JACK: I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?

ROSE: What would we be negotiating?

JACK: I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?

ROSE: Well, I, I should talk to my companion.

“You're calling me the companion?” Nine asked outraged. Rose rolls her eyes and shrugs. 

JACK: Companion?

ROSE: I should really be getting back to him.

JACK: Him?

ROSE: Do you have the time?

_ (Jack uses his remote. The clock face lights up and Big Ben strikes nine thirty.) _

ROSE: Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side.

JACK: So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?

“The psychic paper already said she has a boyfriend, I think the disappointment should have already happened” Mickey pointed out. 

ROSE: Okay, we're standing in midair.

JACK: Mmm-hmm.

ROSE: On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me ?

JACK: Perhaps not.

“Yeah, perhaps not.” this time it was Rory. He would not be comfortable if it was Amy so he understood Mickey’s point of view. 

ROSE: It was just a suggestion.

JACK: Do you like Glenn Miller?

_ (The magic remote again. Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack takes Rose in his arms and they dance.) _

JACK: It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?

ROSE: Do you know what I think?

JACK: What?

ROSE: I think you were talking just then.

JACK: Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater.

ROSE: Promises, promises.

JACK: Are you listening to any of this?

ROSE: You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer.

JACK: Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal.

“So do I” River says, to the shock of everyone who didn’t know her. “Fun life!”She was smiling. Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen rolled their eyes fondly while Nine and Ten looked suspicious. ‘Who is this woman?’ they thought. Everyone who didn’t know River was also giving her suspicious looks, Donna included. Their thoughts were on the same line as Nine and Ten. 

ROSE: I bet you do.

JACK: So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?

ROSE: Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah.

JACK: Well, maybe we should go find him.

ROSE: And how're you going to do that?

JACK: Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech.

ROSE: Finally, a professional.

“Oi!” Nine called out. 

“Why thank you Rose” Jack says with a smile and a wink. Rose rolled her eyes at both of them. 

**[Limehouse Green]**

_ (The Doctor uses super-binoculars to scan the area.) _

NANCY: The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital.

DOCTOR: What about it?

NANCY: That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him.

DOCTOR: For now, I'm more interested in getting in there.

NANCY: Talk to the doctor first.

DOCTOR: Why?

NANCY: Because then maybe you won't want to get inside.

DOCTOR: Where're you going?

NANCY: There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now.

DOCTOR: Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?

NANCY: What?

DOCTOR: The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it.

“That is a bit of a personal question you know,” says Clara.    
  


“She didn’t have to answer it. I was just wondering.” Ten said, shrugging. 

NANCY: My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own.

“You don’t think that is the child following her?” Graham asks. 

“That doesn’t answer the ‘are you my mummy’ though” Yaz puts out. 

“It would explain why it has the attachment to her though.” Ryan puts in. 

“Guess so,” Yaz abmits. They go back to watching. 

DOCTOR: What happened?

NANCY: In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?

DOCTOR: Amazing.

“What?” everyone asked. 

NANCY: What is?

DOCTOR: 1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world.

Everyone smiles at Nine. 

_ (Something watches Nancy walk away.) _

“Here comes the kid again” Ryan says again. 

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

_ (The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gasmasks. An elderly, grumpy doctor appears, leaning on a walking stick.) _

“Guess this is the doctor Nancy wanted you to see” Martha asks. Nine nods

CONSTANTINE: You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them.

DOCTOR: Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?

CONSTANTINE: They're not. Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm, er. Are you the doctor?

CONSTANTINE: Doctor Constantine. And you are?

DOCTOR: Nancy sent me.

CONSTANTINE: Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb.

DOCTOR: Yes.

CONSTANTINE: What do you know about it?

DOCTOR: Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?

CONSTANTINE: Only what it's done.

DOCTOR: These people, they were all caught up in the blast?

CONSTANTINE: None of them were.

_ (The doctor chuckles then coughs. He sits in a chair by the desk where the ward sister would usually be.) _

DOCTOR: You're very sick.

CONSTANTINE: Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?

“No. I am THE Doctor” Twelve says. “The original, you might say” he then whispers to himself. 

DOCTOR: I have my moments.

CONSTANTINE: Have you examined any of them yet?

DOCTOR: No.

CONSTANTINE: Don't touch the flesh.

“Like the kid then,” Ryan says. 

DOCTOR: Which one?

CONSTANTINE: Any one.

_ (The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient.) _

CONSTANTINE: Conclusions?

DOCTOR: Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns.

CONSTANTINE: Examine another one.

DOCTOR: This isn't possible.

CONSTANTINE: Examine another.

DOCTOR: This isn't possible.

CONSTANTINE: No.

DOCTOR: They've all got the same injuries.

CONSTANTINE: Yes.

DOCTOR: Exactly the same.

“How can they?” Martha asked. Rory also looked slightly confused. 

CONSTANTINE: Yes.

DOCTOR: Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand.

_ (Doctor Constantine also has that scar.) _

DOCTOR: How did this happen? How did it start?

CONSTANTINE: When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim.

DOCTOR: Dead?

CONSTANTINE: At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?

DOCTOR: The head trauma.

CONSTANTINE: No.

DOCTOR: Asphyxiation.

CONSTANTINE: No.

DOCTOR: The collapse of the chest cavity

CONSTANTINE: No.

DOCTOR: All right. What was the cause of death?

CONSTANTINE: There wasn't one. They're not dead.

_ (He hits a waste basket with his stick and the noise makes the patients sit up in their beds.) _

“Holy shi-!” 

“Bill, language” Nardol scolded. Bill wasn’t listening. 

CONSTANTINE: It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. 

“Couldn't have told us that before” Bill asks the screen. 

CONSTANTINE: No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die.

“No life signs but not dead?” Rory asked, very puzzled. 

“That makes no sense,” Martha says, agreeing with Rory. 

DOCTOR: And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?

_ (The patients lie down again.) _

CONSTANTINE: I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?

DOCTOR: Just you? You're the only one here?

CONSTANTINE: Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor.

DOCTOR: Yeah. I know the feeling.

Everyone closest to each Doctor tries to show some sort of comfort. 

Twelve refuses any, Thirteen snuggles with River, Eleven shares a hug with Amy and Rory, Jack gives Ten a side hug and Graham rubs Nine’s shoulder. 

CONSTANTINE: I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb.

DOCTOR: Probably too late.

CONSTANTINE: No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again.

DOCTOR: Nancy?

CONSTANTINE: It was her brother. 

“I was right!”

CONSTANTINE: She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might. . . Mummy. Are you my mummy?

“Oh no” everyone goes, surprised and worried looks on all their faces. Everyone but Missy who was looking excited. 

_ (Starting with the mouth, Doctor Contantine's face turns into a gasmask.) _

JACK [OC]: Hello?

ROSE [OC]: Hello?

JACK [OC]: Hello?

**[Albion Hospital corridor]**

JACK: Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over.

ROSE: He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents.

JACK: And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock.

“What?” everyone asks asks

“Mister Spock?” Nardol asked, surprised and amused. 

“That is what you said?” River asked. 

Rose just shook her head and placed it in her hands. 

(Jack walks forward to the ward.)

DOCTOR: Mister Spock?

ROSE: What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?

“He likes it when people ask him that,” Clara said. “He made me ask it three time.” This surprised everyone but no one said anything.

DOCTOR: Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll.

ROSE: Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid.

DOCTOR: What?!

ROSE: Listen, what's a Chula warship?

DOCTOR: Chula?

**[The Lloyds dining room]**

_ (Nancy returns for the remains of the meal. The radio switches on.) _

CHILD [OC]: Please, mummy. Please let me in. I'm scared of the bombs, mummy. Please, mummy.

_ (The front door slams.) _

CHILD: Mummy. Mummy.

_ (Nancy hides under the table as the child walks along the hallway.) _

“God, she is in trouble,” Ryan says worried. 

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

_ (Jack is using a wrist tricorder thing to examine the patients.) _

JACK: This just isn't possible. How did this happen?

DOCTOR: What kind of Chula ship landed here?

JACK: What?

ROSE: He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer.

DOCTOR: What kind of warship?

JACK: Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this.

DOCTOR: This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?

JACK: An ambulance! Look.

_ (Jack produces a hologram of it from his wrist device.) _

JACK: That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait

ROSE: Bait?

JACK: I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk.

ROSE: You said it was a war ship.

JACK: They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. 

“You were con man?” Yaz asked, shocked. 

“I was until this” Jack explained. 

JACK: I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you.

ROSE: Just a couple more freelancers.

JACK: Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.

“Sounds like it has everything to do with this ship” Missy put in. 

ROSE: What is happening here, Doctor?

DOCTOR: Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot.

ROSE: What do you mean?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?

**[The Lloyds dining room]**

CHILD: Mummy? Where's my mummy? Mummy?

_ (An apple falls onto the floor. The child bends to pick it up. Nancy tries to run for the door but the child points and it slams shut.) _

CHILD: Are you my mummy?

“This girl is in real shit right now” 

“Bill!” Nardol chided. 

“Well, she is,” Bill defended herself

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

_ (The patients suddenly sit up.) _

PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy? 

ROSE: What's happening?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

_ (The patients and Doctor Constantine all stand up.) _

“Looks like everyone is in deep trouble now” Ryan says.

**[The Lloyds dining room]**

CHILD: Mummy?

NANCY: It's me. Nancy!

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

PATIENTS: Mummy.

DOCTOR: Don't let them touch you.

ROSE: What happens if they touch us?

DOCTOR: You're looking at it.

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

CHILD: Are you my mummy?

NANCY: It's Nancy, your sister.

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

_ (The patients close in on the Doctor, Rose and Jack.) _

PATIENTS: Help me, mummy.

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

NANCY: You're dead, Jamie. You're dead!

CHILD: Mummy. Mummy.

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.

End of part 1. 

“Hold on, I get two episodes?” Jack says excitedly. 

“Looks like it,” Rose answers. 

“Well, let's watch the next one,” Jack says again. He feels a bit better about the title now.

**[Albion hospital]**

_ (The patients are almost within touching distance.) _

DOCTOR: Go to your room.

Everyone was wide eyed with shock. 

_ (The patients in the ward and the child in the house stand still.) _

DOCTOR: Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!

_ (The child and the patients hang their heads in shame and shuffle away. The child leaves Lloyd's house and the patients get back into bed.) _

DOCTOR: I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words.

Everyone laughed at that. “Well, that’s for sure” 

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

_ (From the window, Nancy watches the child walk away down the street.) _

NANCY: Jamie.

_ (She sits on the floor and cries.) _

“Poor girl,” Rose says. She remembers this and feels bad as if it must be a very hard situation to be in. she herself couldn’t imagine it. 

**[Albion Hospital ward]**

ROSE: Why are they all wearing gas masks?

JACK: They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone.

“How fun,” Amy says sarcastically. 

DOCTOR: How was your con supposed to work?

JACK: Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Perfect.

JACK: The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval.

“Ya, volcano day is not fun” Donna says. She remembers going to Pompeii at volcano day. She winces at the memory. 

DOCTOR: Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did.

JACK: It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty.

DOCTOR: Rose.

ROSE: Are we getting out of here?

DOCTOR: We're going upstairs.

JACK: I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it.

DOCTOR: I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day.

“Yikes” all the companions said. 

_ (A siren sounds.) _

ROSE: What's that?

JACK: The all clear.

DOCTOR: I wish.

“Oh no” Rory worries. 

**[The Lloyd's hallway]**

_ (Nancy heads for the back door and is confronted by a boy in a gas mask. He takes it off.) _

NANCY: I thought you were Jamie.

**[The Lloyd's garden]**

_ (Nancy runs past him.) _

BOY: Dad! Dad!

LLOYD: Ruddy kids!

NANCY: Get off of me! Get your hands off me now!

_ (Mister Lloyd man-handles Nancy back inside the house.) _

MRS. LLOYD: Oi, you! Get in! Get her in there. She's nicked!

“This girl can’t get a break can she?” 

**[Albion Hospital]**

JACK: Mister Spock?

“I forgot you call him Mister Spock.” 

ROSE: Doctor?

_ (They run past the staircase. The Doctor is the next flight up.)  _

DOCTOR: Have you got a blaster?

JACK: Sure!

“Cool” Ryan says. 

_ (They run up to join him outside a secure metal door.) _

DOCTOR: The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken.

ROSE: What happened?

DOCTOR: Let's find out. Get it open.

ROSE: What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?

DOCTOR: Nothing.

_ (Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock.) _

DOCTOR: Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?

JACK: You've been to the factories?

DOCTOR: Once.

JACK: Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot.

DOCTOR: Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good.

“Yes they are” all the Doctors said in unison. That was one of the things they all agreed on on some level. The companions rolled their eyes. 

ROSE: Nice blast pattern.

JACK: Digital.

ROSE: Squareness gun.

JACK: Yeah.

ROSE: I like it.

**[Room]**

_ (Filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken.) _

DOCTOR: What do you think?

JACK: Something got out of here.

DOCTOR: Yeah. And?

JACK: Something powerful. Angry.

DOCTOR: Powerful and angry.

_ (There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear.) _

JACK: A child? I suppose this explains Mummy.

ROSE: How could a child do this?

_ (The Doctor turns on a tape machine.) _

CONSTANTINE [OC]: Do you know where you are?

CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?

CONSTANTINE [OC]: Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?

CHILD [OC]: Are you my mummy?

CONSTANTINE [OC]: What do you want? Do you know

CHILD [OC]: I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?

“This just keeps getting creepier and creepier,” Ryan says. 

“You just can’t get past the ‘creepy’, can you?” Yaz asked. Ryan shrugged. 

ROSE: Doctor, I've heard this voice before.

DOCTOR: Me too.

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

ROSE: Always are you my mummy?. Like he doesn't know.

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

ROSE: Why doesn't he know?

CHILD: Are you there, mummy? Mummy?

**[The Lloyd's dining room]**

LLOYD: The police are on their way. I pay for the food on this table. The sweat on my brow, that food is. The sweat on my brow. Anything else you'd like? I've got a whole house here. Anything else you'd like to help yourself to?

NANCY: Yeah. I'd like some wire cutters, please. Something that can cut through barbed wire. Oh, and a torch. Don't look like that, Mister Lloyd. I know you've got plenty of tools in here. I've been watching this house for ages. And I'd like another look round your kitchen cupboards. I was in a hurry the first time. I want to see if there's anything I missed.

LLOYD: The food on this table

NANCY: It's an awful lot of food, isn't it, Mister Lloyd? A lot more than on anyone else's table. Half this street thinks your missus must be messing about with Mister Haverstock, the butcher. But she's not, is she? You are. Wire cutters. Torch. Food. And I'd like to use your bathroom before I leave, please. Oh, look. There's the sweat on your brow.

“This girl has sass. I like her” Donna says happily. 

**[Room]**

CHILD [OC]: Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?

ROSE: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Can you sense it?

“What’s happening now?” 

JACK: Sense what?

DOCTOR: Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?

CHILD [OC]: Mummy?

DOCTOR: Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?

ROSE: When he's stressed, he likes to insult species.

DOCTOR: Rose, I'm thinking.

ROSE: He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than.

DOCTOR: There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food.

CHILD [OC]: Mummy, please?

DOCTOR: Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?

JACK: It was a med-ship. It was harmless.

“No it wasn’t. Look what happened” Martha said pointedly. 

“I know now,” Jack said. 

DOCTOR: Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?

ROSE: Altered how?

_ (The tape runs out.) _

CHILD [OC]: I'm here!

DOCTOR: It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room.

“What?” Clara asked. 

“Oh” River realised. Missy and Nardol realised too. 

ROSE: Doctor.

CHILD [OC]: I'm here. Can't you see me?

ROSE: What's that noise?

DOCTOR: End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago.

CHILD [OC]: I'm here, now. Can't you see me?

“Oh no” everyone else realised. 

DOCTOR: I sent it to it's room. This is it's room.

_ (The child is there.) _

CHILD: Are you my mummy? Mummy?

ROSE: Doctor?

JACK: Okay, on my signal make for the door.

CHILD: Mummy?

_ (Jack aims his blaster at the child. Except it is a banana.) _

JACK: Now!

Everyone laughed hard at that trick. 

“I see that I’m not the only one you did that to” River whispered to Thirteen. 

“You have to admit, it is still a good trick to pull out of my sleeve” Thirteen defended herself. 

“One of your best Sweetie” River smiled at her. Thirteen smiled and laid her head on River’s shoulder as they watched. 

CHILD: Mummy?

_ (The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a nice square hole in the wall.) _

DOCTOR: Go now! Don't drop the banana!

JACK: Why not?!

DOCTOR: Good source of potassium!

Everyone laughs harder at Nine. This may have been a serious moment but Jack and Nine were too funny. 

**[Albion Hospital]**

JACK: Give me that!

CHILD: Mummy. I want my mummy.

_ (Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall.) _

JACK: Digital rewind. Nice switch.

DOCTOR: It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate.

JACK: There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?

DOCTOR: Bananas are good.

“Yes they are” all the Doctors repeated in unison. 

_ (The wall starts to crack.) _

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Come on!

_ (But the patients are coming at them from the other direction.) _

PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.

DOCTOR: It's keeping us here till it can get at us.

JACK: It's controlling them?

DOCTOR: It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital.

JACK: Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?

DOCTOR: I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind.

“Are you embarrassed?” Rose asked, teasingly. 

“Of course not! It just wasn’t the time” Nine defended himself. All the companions smirked. 

JACK: What?

DOCTOR: It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that.

JACK: Disrupter? Cannon? What?

DOCTOR: It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!

JACK: A sonic what?!

DOCTOR: Screwdriver!

“There we go. Now was that so hard?” Missy teased. 

“Shut up!” all the Doctors muttered. The companions smirked. 

_ (The child breaks through the wall. Rose grabs Jack's blaster and points it at the floor.) _

ROSE: Going down!

“Go Rose!” Bill called impressed. 

**[Albion Hospital ward 2]**

_ (Jack repairs the hole in the ceiling.) _

ROSE: Doctor, are you okay?

DOCTOR: Could've used a warning.

ROSE: Oh, the gratitude.

JACK: Who has a sonic screwdriver?

“I do!” all the Doctors and River say. People looked at River and she pointed to Twelve. 

“He gifted me one. It was a lovely present. Came in very useful. Thanks Sweetie” River smiled at Twelve. Twelve smiled back at River. 

DOCTOR: I do.

ROSE: Lights.

JACK: Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?

DOCTOR: What, you've never been bored?

All the companions giggled at that.

ROSE: There's got to be a light switch.

DOCTOR: Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?

“So that’s how you got your sonic screwdriver. That was an interesting lesson” Clara said. 

_ (Patients sit up in their beds.) _

PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy.

JACK: Door.

_ (The blaster doesn't work.) _

JACK: Damn it!

PATIENT: Mummy.

JACK: It's the special features. They really drain the battery.

ROSE: The battery?

**[Storeroom]**

_ (The screwdriver gets them into the storeroom.) _

ROSE: That's so lame!

JACK: I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory.

ROSE: Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates.

DOCTOR: Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.

JACK: The door? The wall didn't stop it!

DOCTOR: Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!

JACK: Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves.

DOCTOR: Window.

JACK: Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories.

ROSE: And no other exits.

JACK: Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?

DOCTOR: So, where'd you pick this one up, then?

ROSE: Doctor.

JACK: She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance.

DOCTOR: Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?

ROSE: Yeah. Jack just disappeared.

A bunch of the companions stared in shock “Wow, you just disappeared, just like that?” Bill asked. Jack nodded. 

**[Nancy's hideout]**

_ (Jim is using a typewriter when Nancy comes in.) _

NANCY: Thought as much. What are all of you doing here? Different house every night, I told you.

JIM: We thought you were dead, or you'd run off.

ERNIE: I didn't. I knew you'd come back for us.

_ (Nancy empties out her sack of loot.) _

ERNIE: Found that old thing in the junk. Thinks he can write now

JIM: I'm writing a letter to me dad.

“You know that is sweet” Rory smiled as he said that. Everyone else smiled except Missy who rolled her eyes. 

ERNIE: You don't even know where your dad is. And how're you going to send it?

JIM: I don't know, stick it in an envelope?

ERNIE: You can't even read or write.

JIM: I don't need to. I've got a machine.

NANCY: Will you stop making that noise! I'm sorry, Jim. On you go. You write a letter to your dad if you want to.

ERNIE: I know we should've went somewhere else, but we need you, see, for the thinking.

NANCY: And what if I wasn't here? What if one night, I didn't come back for you? There's a war on. People go out they don't always come back. It happens. What would you do then?

ERNIE: They're wire cutters.

NANCY: I need you to think about that. Someone's got to look after this lot.

ERNIE: Why? Are you going somewhere?

NANCY: The bomb site. The one at the railway station.

ERNIE: Why?

NANCY: The child. That's where he was killed. That's where it all started. And I'm going to find out how.

“Good for her. Searching for clues” River said approvingly. 

ERNIE: He'll get you, and then he'll come for us. He always comes for us.

NANCY: No. Ernie, he doesn't. He always comes after me. There are things I haven't told you. Things I can't tell you. As long as you're with me, you're in danger. Even now, sitting here, you're in danger because of me.

ERNIE: You're the one what keeps us safe.

NANCY: You think so, Ernie? Then answer this. Jim is sitting there right next to you. So who's typing?

_ (The machine finally stops. Nancy takes the paper.) _

ERNIE: Is he coming?

NANCY: Ernie, as long as you're with me, he's always coming.

_ (She throws the paper down.) _

NANCY: Plenty of greens. And chew your food.

_ (Nancy leaves. Ernie picks up the paper. Below Jim's gibberish is Are You My Mummy. Mummy.) _

**[Storeroom]**

ROSE: Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?

“Excuse me” Mickey exclaimed again. 

DOCTOR: I'm making an effort not to be insulted.

ROSE: I mean, men.

DOCTOR: Okay, thanks, that really helped.

_ (The radio crackles into life.) _

JACK [OC]: Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you.

**[Storeroom]**

JACK [OC]: It's security-keyed to my molecular structure.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: I'm working on it. Hang in there.

DOCTOR [OC]: How're you speaking

**[Storeroom]**

DOCTOR: To us?

JACK [OC]: Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill.

DOCTOR: Now there's a coincidence.

“Definitely” River and Missy say together. 

JACK [OC]: What is?

DOCTOR: The child can Om-Com, too.

ROSE: He can?

DOCTOR: Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone.

ROSE: What, you mean the child can phone us?

CHILD [OC]: And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: Doctor, can you hear that?

DOCTOR [OC]: Loud and clear.

JACK: I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.

**[Storeroom]**

CHILD [OC]: Coming to find you, mummy.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: Remember this one, Rose?

**[Storeroom]**

_ (Moonlight Serenade comes through the radio.) _

ROSE: Our song.

“Oh, so you have a song now?” Mickey sulked again. Rose had the decency to look ashamed. 

_ (Meanwhile, Nancy has made it to Limehouse Green and is cutting the barbed wire. _

_ A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair while the Doctor is at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver.) _

ROSE: What you doing?

DOCTOR: Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars.

ROSE: You don't think he's coming back, do you?

DOCTOR: Wouldn't bet my life.

ROSE: Why don't you trust him?

DOCTOR: Why do you?

ROSE: He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What?

DOCTOR: You just assume I'm

ROSE: What?

DOCTOR: You just assume that I don't dance.

ROSE: What, are you telling me you do dance?

“Oh yes, he does dance” River assures her, smirking. None of the companions or even the Doctors knew if it was an innuendo or not. But if it was, they didn’t want to know. 

DOCTOR: Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced.

ROSE: You?

DOCTOR: Problem?

ROSE: Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?

DOCTOR: Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast.

_ (Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade.) _

ROSE: You've got the moves? Show me your moves.

DOCTOR: Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete.

ROSE: Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances.

_ (Rose holds out her hands, and the Doctor looks at her palms.) _

DOCTOR: Barrage balloon?

ROSE: What?

DOCTOR: You were hanging from a barrage balloon.

ROSE: Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest.

DOCTOR: I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly.

ROSE: Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes.

DOCTOR: Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise.

ROSE: Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up.

DOCTOR: Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?

ROSE: Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain.

DOCTOR: He's not really a Captain, Rose.

ROSE: Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them.

DOCTOR: If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked.

ROSE: Yeah? Shame I missed that.

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. 

“Yikes! I don’t think any of us noticed it either” Donna says. They all agreed and nodded. 

JACK:Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security.

DOCTOR: You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is.

JACK: Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes.

DOCTOR: This is a Chula ship.

JACK: Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous.

_ (The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands.) _

ROSE: They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er

DOCTOR: Nanobots? Nanogenes.

ROSE: Nanogenes, yeah.

DOCTOR: Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. 

“Cool,” Rory said. Martha agreed. 

DOCTOR: Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk.

JACK: As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing.

DOCTOR: We were talking about dancing.

JACK: It didn't look like talking.

ROSE: It didn't feel like dancing.

**[Bomb site]**

_ (Nancy makes her way to the tarpaulin covered spacecraft. Just as she starts to pull it back, the spotlights come on and rifles are pointed at her.) _

SOLDIER: Halt! Don't move!

“Crap,” Bill said, worried for her. 

**[Jack's spaceship]**

ROSE: So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?

JACK: If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money.

“Really?” Yaz asked. Jack shrugged. 

ROSE: For what?

JACK: Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back.

“They stole your memories?” Nardol asked. 

“Anyone would want their memories back if they were stolen,” Yaz said. She was disappointed in whoever it was who did that. 

ROSE: They stole your memories?

JACK: Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?

**[Bomb site HQ]**

_ (Nancy is escorted in. An unwell soldier tries to stand up.) _

ALGY: As you were. Feeling any better?

JENKINS: Just a touch, sir.

ALGY: Chain her up where Jenkins can keep an eye on her.

NANCY: No, not in here. Not with him.

“Something is seriously wrong with him isn't there” Graham said worriedly. He has learned to pick up on these things with the Doctor and to be worried with them. 

_ (Nancy has spotted the scar on Jenkins' hand. She is handcuffed a chain wrapped around the table leg and sat in a chair opposite him.) _

ALGY: You shouldn't have broken in here if you didn't want to stay.

NANCY: You don't understand. Not with him.

ALGY: This is a restricted area, miss. You can just sit here for a bit. We're going to have to ask you a few questions.

SOLDIER: Found these, sir.

_ (The bolt cutters.) _

ALGY: Very professional. A little bit too professional. Didn't just drop in by accident then, did you?

NANCY: My little brother died here. I wanted to find out what killed him.

ALGY: Take the men, check the fence for any other breaches and search the area. She may not have come here alone.

SOLDIER: Yes, sir.

NANCY: Please! Listen, you can't leave me here.

ALGY: Watch her, Jenkins.

JENKINS: Yes, Mummy.

Everyone's mouths opened. 

“Oh no” Graham says. He knew something was wrong. Here was the proof. 

ALGY: Jenkins? 

JENKINS: Sorry, sir. I don't know what's the matter with me.

NANCY: Look, lock me up, fine, but not here. Please, anywhere but here!

_ (Algy leaves.) _

“Oh no. She is stuck now” Ryan says worried about what she can do. 

JENKINS: You'll be all right, miss. I'm just a little. Just a little, just a little. What's the matter with you?

NANCY: Please, let me go.

JENKINS: Why would I do that?

NANCY: Because you've got a scar on the back of your hand.

JENKINS: Well, yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with anything.

NANCY: And you feel like you're going to be sick, like something's forcing its way up your throat. I know because I've seen it before.

JENKINS: What's happening to me?

NANCY: In a minute, you won't be you anymore. You won't even remember you. And unless you let me go, it's going to happen to me too. Please.

JENKINS: What're you talking about?

NANCY: What's your mother's name?

JENKINS: Matilda.

NANCY: You got a wife?

JENKINS: Yes.

NANCY: Wife's name? You got kids? What's your name? Please, let me go. It's too late for you. I'm sorry, but please let me go.

JENKINS: What do you mmmmm. Mummy.

“How will she get out of this?” Amy was worried about her. 

**[Limehouse Green]**

JACK: There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important.

DOCTOR: We've got to get past him.

ROSE: Are the words “distract the guard” heading in my general direction?

JACK: I don't think that'd be such a good idea.

ROSE: Don't worry I can handle it.

JACK: I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up.

DOCTOR: Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing.

ROSE: How flexible?

DOCTOR: Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy.

ROSE: Meaning?

DOCTOR: So many species, so little time.

“Seriously? That flexible?” Donna asked, not liking that thought at all. 

“Yes, that flexible” Jack said with a smirk and a wink. 

“Okay!” Bill exclaimed, in a way that was clear that she didn’t want to know the details.

ROSE: What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and

DOCTOR: Dance.

**[Bomb site]**

JACK: Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?

ALGY: Mummy?

“Oh no” Rory said, shaking his head. 

JACK: Algy, old sport, it's me.

ALGY: Mummy?

“No no no” Mickey was joining with Rory. 

JACK: It's me, Jack.

ALGY: Jack? Are you my mummy?

“Well shi-” 

“Not you too,” Nardol complained to Ryan. 

_ (Algy starts to retch, then falls to his knees before his face turns into a gas mask. Rose and the Doctor run forward from the sidings.) _

DOCTOR: Stay back!

JACK: You men, stay away!

DOCTOR: The effect's become air-borne, accelerating.

_ (The air raid sirens start up.) _

ROSE: What's keeping us safe?

DOCTOR: Nothing.

JACK: Ah, here they come again.

ROSE: All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?

DOCTOR: Never mind about that. If the contaminant’s airborne now, there's hours left.

JACK: For what?

DOCTOR: Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?

NANCY [OC]: Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops.

**[Bomb site HQ]**

_ (Jenkins is fully transformed and slumped across the table.) _

NANCY: When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all.

“Smart girl” Amy noted. The rest of them nodded. 

_ (The Doctor enters and gestures to her to keep singing.) _

NANCY: Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock.

_ (The Doctor frees her from the handcuffs.) _

**[Bomb site]**

_ (They light up and uncover the spacecraft.) _

JACK: You see? Just an ambulance.

NANCY: That's an ambulance?

ROSE: It's hard to explain. It's from another world.

JACK: They've been trying to get in.

DOCTOR: Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?

_ (Jack is keying in the access codes.) _

JACK: The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it.

_ (Bang! Sparks, and an alarm. The access panel has a red flashing light.) _

“That does not seem empty,” Nardol said matter of factly. Everyone nodded. 

JACK: Didn't happen last time.

DOCTOR: It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols.

“Aaah” River realised. 

ROSE: Doctor, what is that?

**[Albion Hospital]**

CHILD: Mummy?

_ (All the patients get up.) _

“Here comes the creepy child” Ryan said. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

**[Bomb site]**

_ (The patients start battering at the hospital doors.) _

ROSE: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Captain, secure those gates!

JACK: Why?

DOCTOR: Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?

NANCY: I cut the wire.

DOCTOR: Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D.

_ (The Doctor throws Rose the sonic screwdriver.) _

ROSE: What?

“It reattaches barbed wire,” River explained. 

DOCTOR: Reattaches barbed wire. Go!

**[Bomb site fence]**

_ (As the patients leave the hospital, Rose mends the cuts in the barbed wire. Bombs fall on London again.) _

NANCY: Who are you? Who are any of you?

ROSE: You'd never believe me if I told you.

“She seems pretty open minded I’m sure she would believe you. Besides, she has seen a lot at the moment” Eleven believed. 

NANCY: You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?

ROSE: We're time travellers from the future.

NANCY: Mad, you are.

ROSE: We have a time travel machine. seriously!

NANCY: It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?

“Oh.” said Donna sadly. “She does not believe there is a future.”

“From her point of view, what future is there?” Amy explained, still sad by it. 

ROSE: Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything

NANCY: How can you say that?? Look at it.

ROSE: Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, fifty years time.

NANCY: From here?

ROSE: I'm a Londoner. From your future.

NANCY: But, but you're not...

ROSE: What?

NANCY: German.

“Oh girl” Martha signed sadly. 

ROSE: Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win.

NANCY: We win?

“Yep, we win” Rory said. 

ROSE: Come on!

**[Bomb site]**

_ (Jack gets the ambulance open.) _

JACK: It's empty. Look at it.

DOCTOR: What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?

ROSE: I don't know.

DOCTOR: Yes, you do.

ROSE: Nanogenes!

DOCTOR: It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species.

JACK: Oh, God.

“You understand now?” River asked, slightly smug. 

“Yes, I know my mistake,” Jack said annoyed. 

DOCTOR: Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask.

ROSE: And they brought him back to life? They can do that?

DOCTOR: What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!

JACK: I didn't know.

“Well, this is a problem,” Missy said, amused. 

_ (The Doctor works on the ambulance while the patients approach.) _

PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy.

NANCY: Rose!

ROSE: It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?

DOCTOR: The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol.

ROSE: But the gas mask people aren't troops.

DOCTOR: They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you.

ROSE: That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing.

DOCTOR: It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them.

_ (The patients surround them, outside the barbed wire.) _

JACK: Why don't they attack?

DOCTOR: Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander.

JACK: The child?

NANCY: Jamie.

JACK: What?

NANCY: Not the child. Jamie.

ROSE: So how long until the bomb falls?

JACK: Any second.

“Oh no” all the companions said, worried. 

DOCTOR: What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?

NANCY: He's just a little boy.

DOCTOR: I know.

NANCY: He's just a little boy who wants his mummy.

DOCTOR: I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can.

ROSE: So what're we going to do?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

NANCY: It's my fault.

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Martha defended her. 

“Why would it be her fault?” Donna asked, confused. 

DOCTOR: No.

NANCY: It is. It's all my fault.

DOCTOR: How can it be your

PATIENTS: Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy.

DOCTOR: Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?

“Oh! Is she?” River sounded surprised. 

“Is she what?” Donna asked, slightly confused. 

_ (The bombs get closer.) _

JACK: Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds.

ROSE: You can teleport us out.

JACK: Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols.

DOCTOR: So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do.

ROSE: Jack?

_ (Jack vanishes.) _

DOCTOR: How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him.

“Oh” came from everybody. 

“Well that explains a lot,” Yaz said. 

_ (The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there.) _

CHILD: Are you my mummy?

DOCTOR: He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop.

CHILD: Mummy?

DOCTOR: Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him.

_ (Nancy and Jamie walk towards each other.) _

CHILD: Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?

NANCY: Yes. Yes, I am your mummy.

CHILD: Mummy?

NANCY: I'm here.

CHILD: Are you my mummy?

NANCY: I'm here.

CHILD: Are you my mummy?

NANCY: Yes.

CHILD: Are you my mummy?

DOCTOR: He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left.

NANCY: I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry.

_ (Nancy hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surround them.) _

ROSE: What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should

DOCTOR: Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out.

ROSE: What's happening?

DOCTOR: See? Recognising the same DNA.

_ (Jamie lets go and Nancy falls on the ground.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one.

_ (The Doctor removes Jamie's gas mask.) _

Everyone cheered in happiness and excitement.

DOCTOR: Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it.

NANCY: What happened?

DOCTOR: The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!

NANCY: Oh, Jamie.

ROSE: Doctor, that bomb.

DOCTOR: Taken care of it.

ROSE: How?

DOCTOR: Psychology.

“Doctor, that is not going to work. You know that right?” Rory told the Doctors. 

“Don’t worry, it all turned out alright in the end” Eleven assured Rory. Rory nodded, having learnt to accept just about anything the Doctor said. 

_ (The bomb hurtles towards them, and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb.) _

JACK: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Good lad!

JACK: The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long.

DOCTOR: Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?

JACK: Rose?

ROSE: Yeah?

JACK: Goodbye.

_ (Jack and the bomb vanish then reappear.) _

JACK: By the way, love the tee-shirt.

_ (And vanishes again. The spaceship sucks up the light beam and flies off. The Doctor summons some nanogenes to himself.) _

ROSE: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves.

_ (He throws the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground..) _

DOCTOR: Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!

_ (The patients stand up again, back to normal.) _

DOCTOR: Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now.

CONSTANTINE: Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?

DOCTOR: Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?

_ (The Doctor leaves them and an old woman hobbles up.) _

HARCOURT: Doctor Constantine.

CONSTANTINE: Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking.

HARCOURT: My leg's grown back. 

“Arr, that is a big thing” Bill commented. 

“How is he going to explain that?” Martha asked, not sure how she would if she was in this position. 

HARCOURT: When I come to the hospital, I had one leg.

CONSTANTINE: Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?

People giggled a little at that. 

“Well? What other excuse can someone come up with?” Donna said. It was better than she could come up with. 

DOCTOR: Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?

“You argue with history a lot” Amy tells the Doctors. They all shrugged at her. 

“But mainly when it is not a fixed point” River comments. She still remembers Lake Silencio and how mad the Doctor was with her trying to prevent it. She is happy with how it turned out though. A wedding and him living. She was content with that. And happy to be the Doctor's wife. It still brings a smile to her face when she thinks of Madam Kovarian and how her plan backfired so dreadfully. Such sweet revenge for taking her childhood and her having her dream come true, as cliche as it sounds. She finishes her thought by squeezing Thirteen lovingly. 

While watching, Eleven was quite jealous of Thirteen cuddling with River. He knew he shouldn’t be, as they were the same person. But that didn’t stop the jealousy he was feeling in his gut as he was watching them. He was the face that married her after all. 

Amy caught him staring at them and she whispered “jealous much?” in his ear so no one else heard. Eleven shrugged her off and Amy giggled quietly at him. She was slightly confused with River’s actions but came to the conclusion that in her daughters mind, the Doctor was the Doctor.

Twelve was also in a similar state as Eleven, but was slightly better at hiding it. His thoughts were more on Darillium. He was expecting River to either sit with him or Eleven. Bit strange really, considering he was not a fan of physical contact, but he made a lot of exceptions when it came to River. He was, although, slightly hoping that there would be a wonderful spoiler in his Thirteenth regeneration, but could not be certain. Either way, he knew that he would still be jealous if she did sit with Eleven, just now he had an excuse to be. 

Nardol’s blanket was close to Twelves's chair so he was able to whisper, “Jealous of yourself, Sir?” he asked. Twelve growled quietly and Nardol rolled his eyes. 

ROSE: Usually the first in line.

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!

Everyone was smiling at the Doctor. It was good to see him so happy. 

“Someone is in a really good mood” Amy puts in cheekily. 

ROSE: Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas.

DOCTOR: Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?

ROSE: What?

“Really?” Yaz asks, shocked, not thinking she should believe it. 

“No way,” Donna and Bill say at the same time. 

DOCTOR: And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this.

ROSE: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire.

ROSE: What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?

“Yeah, why?” Donna asked, looking in Jack's direction. Jack did not answer. 

**[Jack's spaceship]**

JACK: Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?

COMPUTER: Stasis decaying at ninety percent cycle. Detonation in three minutes.

JACK: Can we jettison it?

COMPUTER: Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability.

JACK: We could stick it in an escape pod.

COMPUTER: There is no escape pod on board.

JACK: I see the flaw in that. I'll get in the escape pod.

COMPUTER: There is no escape pod on board.

JACK: Did you check everywhere?

COMPUTER: Affirmative.

JACK: Under the sink?

COMPUTER: Affirmative.

JACK: Okay. Out of one hundred, exactly how dead am I?

COMPUTER: Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability.

“No” everyone went. Jack was somewhat glad that he was cared for. 

JACK: Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers.

COMPUTER: You're welcome.

JACK: Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four one seven.

COMPUTER: Affirmative.

_ (A martini appears. Jack drinks it.) _

JACK: Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great.

_ (Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack looks down the spaceship and through the open doors of the Tardis, where the Doctor and Rose are dancing.) _

Everyone smiled. 

“Knew you two would show up” Amy states, smiling. 

**[Tardis]**

ROSE: Well, hurry up then!

_ (Jack runs in.) _

“You are probably going to want to close the door too” Graham says, hoping that it would not be a safety risk. 

ROSE: Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson.

DOCTOR: I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught.

_ (Jack shuts the door and the Doctor starts up the engine.) _

DOCTOR: Welcome to the Tardis.

JACK: Much bigger on the inside.

DOCTOR: You'd better be.

ROSE: I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in.

DOCTOR: Rose! I've just remembered!

ROSE: What?

_ (The music changes from waltz to swing - Glenn Miller's In The Mood.) _

DOCTOR: I can dance! I can dance!

ROSE: Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance.

DOCTOR: I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

_ (Rose dances with the Doctor while Jack watches. This style he can do, and Rose loves it when he dips her.) _

THE SCREEN TURNS BLACK. 

“We should probably watch just one more before we have a break, don’t you think?” River said, thinking these are quite long for people and they might get hungry or tired. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“So who is the next one then?” Nine asked, curiously. They had already done all his so it was all spoilers from here on for him. 

“There one for Mickey” Jack said, going up to the screen where you choose the episodes. 

“We have already had one with me,” Mickey said confused. Then he remembered meeting Sara Jane Smith and thinks it might be that one. 

“And 3 with me” Rose put in, wondering why so many episodes revolved around her being in them. 

“Let's mix it up, we have had a lot of time with the Doctor and Rose '' Amy said; she had seen a lot of Rose lately and wanted to give everyone else a go. 

“I mean, love ya Rose, but I would agree with you guys” Bill puts in. 

“Ya, let's save that one for later” Yaz agrees. She would like to see it, but maybe later. Everyone agrees, even Rose and Mickey. 

“So, who do we have after that?” Rory asks. 

“I met Donna next, but Martha traveled with me before Donna,” Ten says, remembering each meeting. So does Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen. 

“Let's go with Martha, then do Donna” Jack suggests and everyone nods. Jack goes back to where he was sitting. 

The screen goes bright again with different words on it this time. 

**SMITH AND JONES**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was talking about doing School Reunion last chapter, and I will do it at some point, but I think I’m getting unmotivated by having SO MUCH Rose episodes and I would rather do others. 
> 
> Plus, everyone wants me to put Sarah Jane Smith in the reactions. I’m not opposed to that idea as long as it’s just that for that episode, then I can take her out, and K9 will need to be in there, for my own sanity. I do love K9. My only problem with that is I need to find a way to bring them in somehow, so I want to save it for later. 
> 
> This fic was created because I find everyone does Rose episodes and I’m tired of not finding other episodes. (mainly not finding River ones but I will do a separate fic for River, probably once I’ve done Donna) I hope you forgive me. I don't hate Rose, I like her, but I just prefer/want to do other characters. No hate for the Rose lovers out there. 
> 
> Anyway I’m rambling, so I will finish Notes here. Bye bye! See you next chapter!


	4. Martha: Episode Smith and Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The script I used in this was sourced from http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/index.html . I only wrote the characters reactions to the show, not the script itself. (I am not the writer of Doctor Who). This will be the case for other chapters I write. (Please do not sue me! I have no money!)

“Smith and Jones?” Donna asked Martha. 

“Well, my last name is Jones, and the Doctor introduced himself as Mr Smith, which I called him for almost the whole day” Martha explained. Everyone nodded at that. 

“Ok, makes sense” River agreed. 

**[Street]**

_ (A young black woman is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio.) _

RADIO: What can happen on an average beautiful day? You never know. Celebrate seasonal changes. It's hot for brothers. On a beautiful sunshiny day.

_ (Her phone rings.) _

MARTHA: You're up early. What's happening?

**[Jones' home]**

_ (It is her sister.) _

TISH: It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him.

**[Street]**

MARTHA: How do I do that?

**[Jones' home]**

TISH: Tell him he can't bring her.

“Can’t bring who?” Clara asked. 

“Annalise” Martha answered in a deadpan voice. 

**[Street]**

_ (Beep beep.) _

MARTHA: Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back.

**[Leo's home]**

_ (Her brother.) _

LEO: Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead.

**[Street]**

MARTHA: Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?

“Exactly, why can’t he tell them himself?” Donna agreed. “Why are they all going to you?” she asked. 

“I guess because I am the sensible one. I don’t know, they always do” Martha answered with a shrug.

MARTHA: (Beep beep.) Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back.

.

**[Jones' home]**

FRANCINE: I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous.

**[Street]**

MARTHA: Mum, it's a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend.

“Wouldn’t it be respectful to not bring your ‘Girlfriend’ to something like that? ‘Second Wife’ I understand but just ‘Girlfriend’?” Graham asked. 

“Maybe so, but not like we can stop him” Martha answered. Graham nodded in understanding. 

MARTHA:  _ (Beep beep.) _ Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back.

**[Car]**

_ (Clive is getting into his posh open-top car.) _

CLIVE: Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like.

**[Street]**

MARTHA: I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise.

**[Car]**

_ (A long-legged blonde, young white woman joins Clive in the car.) _

CLIVE: What's wrong with Annalise?

ANNALISE: Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!

“I can see why your mum would have a problem” Amy said and Rory, Graham, Rose, Martha and Clara nodded in agreement.

**[Street]**

MARTHA: Hi, Annalise.

**[Car]**

ANNALISE: Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, babe. Now, take me shopping, big boy.

“I’m not sure I like her,” Rose said abruptly. Amy, Rory, Martha, Ryan and Clara agreed with her. 

**[Chancellor Street]**

_ (The Doctor walks up to Martha.) _

DOCTOR: Like so.

_ (He takes off his tie.) _

DOCTOR: See?

“Why did you go up to her and take off your tie?” Nardol asked, not understanding the Doctor's antics. 

“I did it to prove a point” Ten answers. 

_ (And walks away again. Martha arrives at the Royal Hope Hospital, and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her.) _

MARTHA: Oi! Watch, it mate.

_ (The figure turns to stare at Martha, then walks on. Inside, at her locker, Martha puts on a white coat, then gets an electric shock from the door.) _

**[Hospital ward]**

_ (The consultant and his students are gathered around a woman's bed. The consultant, Mister Stoker, is taking her pulse.) _

FLORENCE: I was all right till this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in.

STOKER: Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?

_ (A nervous young man.) _

MORGENSTERN: Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes.

STOKER: Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?

_ (A young woman.) _

SWALES: Er, could recommend a CT scan.

STOKER: And spend all our money? Jones?

MARTHA: We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease.

STOKER: Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night?

FLORENCE: I had salad.

STOKER: And the night before?

FLORENCE: Salad again.

STOKER: And salad every night for the past week, 

“The same thing everyday?” Bill asked. 

“It’s not that uncommon,” Rory said. 

STOKER: contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt.

**[Hospital corridor]**

STOKER: Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colourful.

_ (Stoker leads his students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out. In reality, they would never have been allowed in the hospital without taking off their helmets.) _

**[Orthopedic ward]**

_ (Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed.) _

STOKER: Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?

DOCTOR: Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah.

STOKER: John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me.

MARTHA: That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?

“Yeah, I agree with Martha,” Amy said. 

“I didn’t do it yet,” Ten defended himself. 

DOCTOR: Sorry?

MARTHA: On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off.

DOCTOR: Really? What did I do that for?

“Not like she would know” Donna asked. Ten shrugged. 

MARTHA: I don't know, you just did.

DOCTOR: Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses.

MARTHA: Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?

DOCTOR: No, not any more. Just me.

STOKER: As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones.

MARTHA: Sorry. Right.

_ (Martha listens to the Doctor's chest, and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor winks at her.) _

“That must have been a shock for you.” Ryan said. He remembered when his Gran had told him the Doctor had two separate heartbeats. 

“Yeah, it really wasl” Martha confirmed, even though it was obvious.. 

STOKER: I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?

MARTHA: Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?

STOKER: That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart.

_ (Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip.) _

MARTHA: That happened to me this morning.

MORGENSTERN: I had the same thing on the door handle.

SWALES: And me, on the lift.

“Bit strange” River mumbled, curious about what was going on. 

STOKER: That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?

DOCTOR: Benjamin Franklin.

STOKER: Correct.

DOCTOR: My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..

STOKER: Quite.

DOCTOR: And then I got electrocuted.

STOKER: Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have...

_ (Martha and the Doctor exchange grins as she moves away.) _

**[Doctor's rest room]**

_ (While Swales makes coffee, Martha is on the phone.) _

MARTHA: No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up.

TISH [OC]: I wish you'd take this seriously.

**[Street]**

TISH: That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan.

**[Doctor's rest room]**

MARTHA: In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down.

**[Street]**

TISH: It's not raining here.

_ (Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital.) _

TISH: That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am.

“What’s going on?” Yaz asked. 

**[Doctor's rest room]**

MARTHA: Well, you just got lucky.

**[Chancellor Street]**

TISH: No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head.

“That would be strange to see,” Bill said, Ryan nodded in agreement. 

MARTHA [OC]: Yeah, but listen

**[Doctor's rest room]**

MARTHA: I'll tell you what we'll do.

_ (She sees the Doctor walk past wearing a dressing gown.) _

MARTHA: We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and

_ (Swales touches Martha's arm.) _

MARTHA: What?

SWALES: The rain.

MARTHA: It's only rain.

**[Chancellor Street]**

TISH: Martha, have you seen the rain?

“What is with it with the rain?” Amy asked, frustrated by not knowing. 

**[Doctor's rest room]**

MARTHA: Why's everyone fussing about rain?

SWALES: It's going up.

“What?” Graham asked, bewildered. 

**[Chancellor Street]**

TISH: The rain is going up.

“O my God” Donna exclaimed. 

**[Doctor's rest room]**

_ (There's a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building tilts from side to side a lot. Finally it stops.) _

MARTHA: What the hell was that?

SWALES: Are you all right?

MARTHA: I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or

SWALES: Martha? It's night. Look. It was lunchtime.

“Well, that is not good,” Mickey said. 

MARTHA: It's not night.

SWALES: But it's got to be. It's dark.

MARTHA: We're on the moon.

_ (A half Earth hangs in the black sky over a cratered surface.) _

SWALES: We can't be.

MARTHA: We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon.

Everyone just stares at the screen in disbelief. 

“You and the hospital went to the moon?” Graham asked shocked. 

“Yeah, that was a surprise,” Martha said. 

“No kidding,” Donna said. 

“Well, the moon is not bad at least” River said with a smile. She really enjoyed living in Luna University, which is on the moon. It was her home outside the TARDIS so she had a soft spot for the moon. 

_ (Staff and patients stare out of the windows. The electricity still works as people switch lights on. Then the panic really sets in.) _

**[Chancellor Street]**

POLICEMAN: Sorry, miss, no.

TISH: My god.

_ (On the Albert Embankment, opposite the Palace of Westminster and next to County Hall is a crater where the hospital used to be. Tish uses her phone.) _

TISH: Martha? Martha, can you hear me? Martha!

_ (Tish walks away past the Tardis parked in a small green space.) _

“Your dear sister is so worried about you” Missy committed in a high pitched, wonder voice. 

“Well the Hospital she was in just disappeared of course she would be worried” Jack said defensively. Missy just shrugged and ignored him. She didn’t care… she didn't, she told herself.

**[Hospital corridor]**

_ (Hysteria is in control.) _

FLORENCE: Have you seen?

MARTHA: I'm sorry, I can't.

**[Orthopedic ward]**

MARTHA: All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry.

_ (The Doctor draws the curtain around his bed as Martha and Swales go to the window.) _

MARTHA: It's real. It's really real. Hold on.

_ (Martha reaches to open the window.) _

SWALES: Don't! We'll lose all the air.

MARTHA: But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?

_ (The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain.) _

DOCTOR: Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?

MARTHA: Martha.

DOCTOR: And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?

SWALES: We can't be.

DOCTOR: Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or

MARTHA: By the patients' lounge, yeah.

DOCTOR: Fancy going out?

MARTHA: Okay.

DOCTOR: We might die.

MARTHA: We might not.

“I like your attitude, Doctor Martha Jones” River said, proudly. 

“Why thank you Doctor River Song” Martha answered with a playful smile. 

DOCTOR: Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up.

“Harsh,” Martha said, looking back to the moment. 

“But fair” Eleven said, as her freaking out would hold them back. 

**[Patients' lounge balcony]**

_ (They open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath.) _

“Ok, there is air,” Nardol said, knowing humans need air to survive, but that was common knowledge. 

MARTHA: We've got air. How does that work?

“Let’s just be glad there is any air at all,” River told them. She did believe there was air as if there wasn’t the air in the hospital wouldn’t be there but she was grateful all the same. 

DOCTOR: Just be glad it does.

MARTHA: I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really

DOCTOR: You okay?

MARTHA: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Sure?

MARTHA: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Want to go back in?

MARTHA: No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful.

“Yeah, it is,” Rose says dreamily. River and the Doctors nodded in agreement. 

DOCTOR: Do you think?

MARTHA: How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are.

DOCTOR: Standing in the Earthlight.

MARTHA: What do you think happened?

DOCTOR: What do you think?

MARTHA: Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home.

“I’m so sorry” Ten apologised again. He knew he already had but he still felt guilty about it. 

“It’s ok,” Martha said. 

DOCTOR: I'm sorry.

MARTHA: Yeah.

DOCTOR: I was there, in the battle.

MARTHA: I promise you, Mister Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way.

DOCTOR: It's not Smith. That's not my real name.

MARTHA: Who are you, then?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.

“That is not your real name ether.” River said with a teasing smile of amusement on her face. 

“Well, I want it to be” Eleven defended himself. 

“I prefer ‘Doctor’ to my real name anyway” Twelve said. 

MARTHA: Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?

DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.

MARTHA: How do you mean, just the Doctor?

DOCTOR: Just the Doctor.

MARTHA: What, people call you the Doctor?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

MARTHA: Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title.

“You have good reason to believe that,” Rory said. The other companions nodded. 

DOCTOR: Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of

_ (He throws something out, and it bounces off -) _

DOCTOR: Forcefield keeping the air in.

“But that means…” River whispered, she was understanding it. 

MARTHA: But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?

DOCTOR: How many people in this hospital?

MARTHA: I don't know. A thousand?

DOCTOR: One thousand people. Suffocating.

“And you are going to stop it,” Amy and Clara said in full faith. 

MARTHA: Why would anyone do that?

DOCTOR: Head's up! Ask them yourself.

_ (Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out.) _

“Oh no. That is not good” Yaz, Ryan and Graham said, recognising those ships and uniforms. 

“What?” Bill asked curiously. 

“They are not after you, are you?” River asked suspiciously. 

“No they’re not,” Thirteen said, definitively. 

MARTHA: Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens.

DOCTOR: Judoon.

**[Stoker's office]**

_ (Stoker is watching through binoculars.) _

FLORENCE: Mister Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?

STOKER: I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss er

FLORENCE: Finnegan.

STOKER: Names. What are names now when something unnamable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought. Two more years and then retire to Florida. But there is Florida, in the sky. I can see it. My daughter, she's still in university. I am never going to see her again.

Everyone looked sad for him as he spoke. Especially Martha who knew that what he said was true. He was never going to see his daughter again. 

FLORENCE: But I need help, Mister Stoker.

STOKER: I can't do anything.

FLORENCE: Oh, I think you can.

_ (The two motorbike men enter.) _

“Oh no” Rose says horrified. 

“What are they going to do?” Ryan asks worried. 

“Nothing good by the looks of it,” Nine said. 

STOKER: What do you two want? It's a bit too late to sign for anything.

FLORENCE: These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty.

“Excuse me, but what?” Yaz asked outraged. 

STOKER: I'm sorry?

FLORENCE: You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds. Some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you.

“So, they are after her then” Nardol asked. 

“Yes, they are” Twelve confirmed. 

STOKER: What are you talking about?

FLORENCE: Blood. Specifically, yours.

“Why his?” Amy asked. No one answered. 

_ (She snaps her fingers and the men take hold of Stoker.) _

STOKER: What are you doing? What are you doing? Well, let go of me! What the hell? Let go.

FLORENCE: You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. But now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces.

STOKER: Who are you?

FLORENCE: Oh, I'm a survivor, Mister Stoker. At any cost. Look, I've even brought a straw.

_ (She takes one out of her handbag. Florence advances and Stoker screams.) _

People were speechless. What the hell did that lady do to this man? No one knew what to say for a moment until… 

“What the hell just happened?!” Donna screeched. 

**[Hospital reception]**

_ (The aliens march towards the hospital.) _

WOMAN: What are they doing?

_ (They pass through the forcefield and into the hospital. The people there scream and run, hiding behind the chairs in the waiting area. The leader takes off his helmet to reveal that he is - a two horned rhinoceros. He speaks in his own language.) _

JUDOON: Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro.

_ (The other Judoon draw their weapons.) _

MORGENSTERN: Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace.

_ (The Judoon pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his mouth.) _

MORGENSTERN: Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me.

_ (The Judoon plays a recording of Morgenstern on his blue light device, then plugs it into his armour.) _

JUDOON: Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued.

_ (He shines a blue light onto Morgenstern's forehead.) _

JUDOON: Category human.

_ (He marks a cross on Morgenstern's right hand.) _

JUDOON: Catalogue all suspects.

_ (The process is repeated on all the people by the other Judoon.) _

**[Mezzanine level]**

_ (The Doctor and Martha watch it all from above.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop.

“Of course, that is how you react when there are space rhinos in a hospital on the moon” Donna says rolling her eyes. 

“Well, I like a little shop” Ten defended himself. All the companions rolled their eyes. 

MARTHA: Never mind that. What are Judoon?

DOCTOR: They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs.

MARTHA: And they brought us to the moon?

DOCTOR: Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop.

MARTHA: What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?

DOCTOR: No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me.

MARTHA: Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that.

“Well, we're not human,” Nine told her. 

“I didn't know that at the time” Martha defended herself. 

DOCTOR: Come on then.

**[Hospital reception]**

JUDOON: Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it.

**[Outpatients department]**

JUDOON: Prepare to be catalogued.

MORGENSTERN: Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing. It's all right. They're not going to hurt us. Just listen to them.

_ (A man smashes a jug over the head of a Judoon.) _

“That was not a good move,” River said worried. 

JUDOON: Witness the crime. Charge, physical assault. Plea, guilty. Sentence, execution.

_ (The Judoon kills the man with a painful heat ray. The remains are just a pile of carbon.) _

Everyone who did not deal with the Judoon were all shocked. 

MORGENSTERN: You didn't have to do that.

JUDOON: Justice is swift.

**[Admin office]**

_ (The Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on a computer.) _

MARTHA: They've reached third floor. What's that thing?

DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver.

MARTHA: Well, if you're not going to answer me properly.

“That is a proper answer. It’s a Sonic Screwdriver” Twelve defended his past self. 

DOCTOR: No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look.

MARTHA: What else have you got, a laser spanner?

DOCTOR: I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.

MARTHA: But what were they looking for?

DOCTOR: Something that looks human, but isn't.

MARTHA: Like you, apparently.

DOCTOR: Like me. But not me.

MARTHA: Haven't they got a photo?

DOCTOR: Well, might be a shape-changer.

MARTHA: Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?

DOCTOR: If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution.

MARTHA: All of us?

DOCTOR: Oh yes. 

“Well, that is horrible,” Graham said. 

“They have a very warped vision of justice” Yaz said, offended by them. 

DOCTOR: If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever.

MARTHA: What are we looking for?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up.

MARTHA: Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know.

**[Stoker's office]**

MARTHA: Mister Stoker?

_ (She sees a pair of feet sticking out from behind the desk, the motorcycle men, then Florence stands up still sucking on her straw. Martha runs.) _

FLORENCE: Kill her!

Missy was smirking. She may be trying to turn good, and she was really trying to, but old habits die hard. 

**[Outside the office]**

_ (Martha runs into the Doctor.) _

DOCTOR: I've restored the back-up.

MARTHA: I found her.

DOCTOR: You did what?

“She found who the Judoon are looking for” Amy confirmed. Ten shrugged. 

_ (The motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door.) _

DOCTOR: Run!

_ (They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man.) _

**[Radiology]**

_ (They run in and the Doctor sonics the door lock. Then they get behind the radiation screen.) _

DOCTOR: When I say now, press the button.

MARTHA: But I don't know which one.

DOCTOR: Then find out!

“How is she supposed to know?” Nardol asked. The Doctors just ignored him. 

_ (The Doctor starts messing with the x-ray machine while Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at it.) _

DOCTOR: Now!

_ (The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off.) _

MARTHA: What did you do?

DOCTOR: Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead.

MARTHA: But isn't that going to kill you?

DOCTOR: Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on.

_ (After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor throws his shoe into the bin.) _

DOCTOR: Done.

MARTHA: You're completely mad.

DOCTOR: You're right. I look daft with one shoe.

“I don’t think that is what she meant,” Donna said laughing. 

“But I agree with you. You look daft with what you wear already. It would be worse with just one shoe” River says. 

“Oi!” all the Doctors explained. River just giggled. 

_ (So he gets rid of the other one.) _

DOCTOR: Barefoot on the moon.

MARTHA: So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?

DOCTOR: It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish.

MARTHA: But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant.

_ (The Doctor had left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. It is totally fried.) _

“Oh no! My sonic screwdriver!” Nine exclaimed, looking very upset about what happened to his screwdriver.

“I know what you mean.” Twelve agreed sadly.

“It is very sad,” Eleven mourned.

“I was very upset when that happened” Ten confused. 

“We should be more careful with our sonic screwdrivers” Thirteen confessed. The other Doctors all nodded with her.

DOCTOR: My sonic screwdriver.

MARTHA: She was one of the patients, but

DOCTOR: Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver.

MARTHA: She had a straw like some kind of vampire.

DOCTOR: I loved my sonic screwdriver.

MARTHA: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Sorry.

_ (He throws the screwdriver away.) _

All the companions rolled their eyes at the Doctor.

DOCTOR: You called me Doctor.

MARTHA: Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood.

DOCTOR: Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it.

**[Corridor]**

_ (Florence walks out of the office, wiping the corners of her mouth.) _

JUDOON: Prepare to be catalogued. Human.

_ (Florence stands calmly while she is catalogued.) _

“Oh no” Rory whispered. 

“That is going to cause lots of problems,” Clara said. 

**[Radiology]**

DOCTOR: If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!

**[Corridor]**

JUDOON: Human.

_ (Florence smiles at the cross on her hand.) _

**[Outside Pathology]**

_ (The Doctor and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor.) _

DOCTOR: That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs.

MARTHA: What about you?

DOCTOR: What about me what?

MARTHA: Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?

DOCTOR: Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on.

MARTHA: I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien.

_ (They walk into a Judoon and the Doctor gets scanned.) _

JUDOON: Non-human.

“Well,” River says, slightly amused. 

“Prove another for you?” Missy asks smirking 

MARTHA: Oh my God, you really are.

“Now you are getting it,” Rose says smiling. 

DOCTOR: And again.

_ (They run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The chase is on. The Doctor and Martha run up the stairs.) _

**[Upper corridor]**

_ (People are starting to slump to the floor.) _

DOCTOR: They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky.

_ (Swales is giving oxygen to a patient.) _

MARTHA: How much oxygen is there?

SWALES: Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out.

DOCTOR: How are you feeling? Are you all right?

MARTHA: I'm running on adrenaline.

DOCTOR: Welcome to my world.

MARTHA: What about the Judoon?

DOCTOR: Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?

MARTHA: It's this way.

**[Stoker's office]**

MARTHA: She's gone. She was here.

_ (Stoker's body is very white.) _

DOCTOR: Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore.

MARTHA: What's she doing on Earth?

DOCTOR: Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on.

MARTHA: Wait a minute.

_ (Martha closes Stoker's eyes.) _

**[Corridor]**

DOCTOR: Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?

_ (He sees the sign to the MRI.) _

DOCTOR: Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost.

_ (Crash, screams.) _

JUDOON: Find the non-human. Execute.

DOCTOR: Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up.

MARTHA: How do I do that?

DOCTOR: Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.

_ (The Doctor kisses Martha, long and hard, then runs away.) _

“Excuse me?!” Rose practically screamed. She was somewhat accepting of River being the Doctor's future wife. But she was not ok with watching th is. 

“There is a time and a place Doctor” Jack says teasingly, making fun of how the Doctor had always told him to behave. 

“That was nothing?” Amy asked, smirking. Correctly assuming this is before he meets her daughter. 

“It **WAS** **NOTHING** ,” Ten exclaimed. 

MARTHA: That was nothing?

“Great job Doctor, make her conflicted” Donna said sarcastically. 

“I didn’t mean to do that. Sorry Martha” Thirteen apologized. Martha smiled at her. 

**[MRI room]**

_ (There are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters. The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working.) _

DOCTOR: Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?

FLORENCE: Hold him.

_ (The Slab comes out from behind the door and grabs the Doctor's arms.) _

“Are you trying to die?“ Ryan asked. The Doctors just shrugged. 

**[Corridor]**

JUDOON: Find the non-human. Execute.

MARTHA: Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence.

_ (The Judoon scans Martha.) _

JUDOON: Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. 

“Oh, that's what you were doing” Rose realised. She was still not ok with it but understood why, so she didn’t speak out after that. 

JUDOON: Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?

**[MRI room]**

DOCTOR: Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?

FLORENCE: You wouldn't understand.

DOCTOR: But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same.

FLORENCE: The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla.

DOCTOR: Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?

FLORENCE: It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room.

“But that includes half of the Earth” River realised. She looked over to Ten and he nodded.

DOCTOR: But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?

FLORENCE: Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?

FLORENCE: With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape.

DOCTOR: No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien.

FLORENCE: Quite so.

DOCTOR: No!

FLORENCE: Oh, yes.

DOCTOR: You're joshing me.

FLORENCE: I am not.

DOCTOR: I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?

FLORENCE: It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking.

DOCTOR: So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?

FLORENCE: Yes. But I'm hidden.

DOCTOR: Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans.

“Are you trying to die?” Missy asked, frustrated with her old friend. Twelve rolled his eyes at her. 

FLORENCE: They're doing what?

DOCTOR: Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?

FLORENCE: Then I must assimilate again.

DOCTOR: What does that mean?

FLORENCE: I must appear to be human.

DOCTOR: Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake.

FLORENCE: Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw.

DOCTOR: Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana.

“We know” all the companions said at the same time. All the Doctors smiled. 

FLORENCE: You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!

_ (The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw.) _

DOCTOR: What are you doing?

FLORENCE: I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember.

_ (She sticks her straw into his vein, and sucks.) _

“Oh no!” River, Rory, Jack, Graham, Ryan and Mickey yelled. 

“Doctor!” Nardol, Missy, Donna, Amy, Yaz, Clara and Bill yelled. 

“I’m ok an’t I?” Ten said pointing to himself and future faces. 

“Ya better be!” River said worried. She knew he would be but that didn’t make it easier to watch. She dealt with this by squeezing Thirteen. Thirteen squeezed River back. 

**[Corridor]**

_ (Martha gets a cross on her hand.) _

JUDOON: Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search.

_ (He gives Martha a booklet written in alien.) _

JUDOON: You will need this.

MARTHA: What's that for?

JUDOON: Compensation.

“How nice of them,” Yaz admitted. 

“I guess” Martha says, shrugging. 

**[MRI room]**

_ (Florence is sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag.) _

FLORENCE: Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright.

JUDOON: Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased.

_ (Martha runs in.) _

MARTHA: No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him.

JUDOON: Stop. Case closed.

MARTHA: But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him.

JUDOON: Judoon have no authority over human crime.

MARTHA: But she's not human.

FLORENCE: Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued.

MARTHA: But she's not! She assimi. Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?  _ (Martha points a Judoon scanner at Florence.) _

FLORENCE: Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like.

JUDOON: Non-human.

FLORENCE: But, what?

JUDOON: Confirm analysis.

FLORENCE: Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come.

MARTHA: He gave his life so they'd find you.

JUDOON: Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine.

FLORENCE: Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore.

“I’m sure that is not asking to be murdered” Twelve mumbled. 

JUDOON: Then you confess?

FLORENCE: Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!

_ (The Judoon fries the Slab.) _

JUDOON: Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution.

_ (Florence dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes on.) _

FLORENCE: Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!

_ (The four Judoon all fire and incinerate Florence.) _

JUDOON: Case closed.

MARTHA: But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something.

_ (The Judoon scans the MRI machine.) _

JUDOON: Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse.

MARTHA: Well, do something! Stop it!

JUDOON: Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate.

MARTHA: What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?

JUDOON: All units withdraw.

“They can’t just leave! They are the ones that sent them there!” Donna screamed. She was mad at them. 

**[Hospital reception]**

_ (The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships.) _

MORGENSTERN: What about the air? We're running out of air.

**[Corridor]**

MARTHA: You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's your fault!

**[MRI room]**

_ (Martha starts CPR on the Doctor.) _

MARTHA: One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five.

_ (Martha starts to gasp for breath. She takes a last deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses.) _

MARTHA: The scanner. She did something.

“Good job Martha” Rory compliments Martha. 

“Thanks,” Martha says, smiling. 

_ (Energy is playing all over the hospital. The Doctor crawls to the scanner controls then realises he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more.) _

DOCTOR: Soddit.

_ (He pulls apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Martha down the corridor. The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero.) _

**[Hospital ward]**

_ (He carries Martha to the window.) _

DOCTOR: Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it.

_ (It starts to rain.) _

DOCTOR: It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon.

_ (A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.) _

“That is cool,” Rory says. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

**[Outside the hospital]**

_ (Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Morgenstern is giving his version to a policeman.) _

MORGENSTERN: I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, we have rights.

TISH: Martha! Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say. They didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning. Mum's on her way, but she can't get through. They've closed off all the roads.

_ (The Doctor sneaks back to the Tardis.) _

TISH: There's thousands of people trying to get in. The whole city's come to a halt. And Dad phoned, because it's on the news and everything. He was crying.

_ (The sound of the Tardis dematerialising.) _

TISH: Oh, what a mess. What happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?

**[Martha's home]**

_ (Later, after a shower, Martha is getting ready for Leo's party.) _

RADIO: Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Morgenstern.

MORGENSTERN [OC]: I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mister Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there. Wild and extraordinary life.

**[Outside the Market Tavern]**

_ (Annalise storms out of the party.) _

ANNALISE: I am not staying in there to be insulted!

CLIVE: She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She was just saying you look healthy.

FRANCINE: No, I did not. I said orange.

ANNALISE: Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me.

FRANCINE: Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband.

ANNALISE: I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent. Tell her, babe.

FRANCINE: And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up.

MARTHA: Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it.

ANNALISE: Oh. I've been to the moon! As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news.

FRANCINE: Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle Quiz Mania.

TISH: Annalise started it. She did. I heard her.

LEO: Tish, don't make it worse.

TISH: Oh, come off it, Leo. What did she buy you? Soap. A seventy five pence soap.

ANNALISE: Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!

_ (Annalise walks off.) _

FRANCINE: Oh, stay. Have a night out with Clive.

CLIVE: Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down.

ANNALISE: You coming?

CLIVE: This is me, putting my foot down.

_ (Clive follows Annalise.) _

FRANCINE: Doing it for the last twenty five years!

CLIVE: Please.

FRANCINE: Clive, stop, now!

TISH: Mum, don't. I

_ (Francine, Leo and Tish go after Annalise and Clive. Then Martha sees the Doctor standing on the corner. He backs away and she follows.) _

**[Alleyway]**

_ (The Doctor stands next to the Tardis.) _

MARTHA: I went to the moon today.

DOCTOR: A bit more peaceful than down here.

MARTHA: You never even told me who you are.

DOCTOR: The Doctor.

MARTHA: What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that.

DOCTOR: I'm a Time Lord.

MARTHA: Right! Not pompous at all, then.

“I know right?” Donna and Amy sniggered. 

“Ya, who calls their species that?” Bill asked curiously. 

“Someone who is way too proud for their own good” Thirteen whispered bitterly. She was still not over the whole ‘Timeless Child' thing, as much as she tried not to show it, even if she could do nothing about it. River noticed this and gave her a comforting squeeze. Thirteen smiled up at her. 

DOCTOR: I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.

MARTHA: What, into space?

DOCTOR: Well.

MARTHA: But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad.

DOCTOR: If it helps, I can travel in time as well.

MARTHA: Get out of here.

DOCTOR: I can.

MARTHA: Come on now, that's going too far.

DOCTOR: I'll prove it.

_ (The Doctor goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialises again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand.) _

“Oh, that's why you took off your tie in front of her at the beginning” Ryan said releasing. 

“Yep!” Ten confirmed, popping the P 

“It all comes full circle” Bill says. 

“Well, actually it would be a full-” Eleven began, but he was interrupted by Bill

“It was a figure of speech!” Bill called out. Eleven nodded and went back to the screen. 

DOCTOR: Told you.

MARTHA: No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?

DOCTOR: Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks.

MARTHA: And that's your spaceship?

DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space.

MARTHA: Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate.

DOCTOR: Take a look.

**[Tardis]**

MARTHA: No, no, no.

**[Alleyway]**

MARTHA: But it's just a box. But it's huge.

**[Tardis]**

MARTHA: How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside.

DOCTOR: Is it? I hadn't noticed.

“You heard it so much, you can predict when we say it.” Donna laughed. 

“I love it when people say it” Eleven admitted with a smile. 

_ (He shuts the door.) _

DOCTOR: Right then, let's get going.

MARTHA: But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?

DOCTOR: Just me.

MARTHA: All on your own?

DOCTOR: Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway.

MARTHA: Where is she now?

DOCTOR: With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's. Not that you're replacing her.

MARTHA: Never said I was.

DOCTOR: Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own.

“No you don’t, you are really bad on your own” River said matter of factly, looking very serious. No one would dare to disagree with her. 

“You need people, or else you will go mad” Amy agreed with her daughter. 

“We all forbid you from being alone,” River demanded. All the Doctors shivered while looking at River and nodded, too worried to disagree with her. 

MARTHA: You're the one that kissed me.

DOCTOR: That was a genetic transfer.

MARTHA: And if you will wear a tight suit.

DOCTOR: Now, don't!

MARTHA: And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date.

DOCTOR: Stop it.

MARTHA: For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans.

DOCTOR: Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?

“You know she hates it when you leave the brake on” River told them for the thousandth time. 

“I like the noise,” Eleven argued back. 

“And you didn’t even put on the stabilisers” River complained like last time. 

“It’s more fun this way” Thirteen defended her other selves. 

MARTHA: No.

DOCTOR: Off we go.

_ (The Tardis dematerialises with a big jolt. They hand on for dear life.) _

MARTHA: Blimey, it's a bit bumpy.

DOCTOR: Welcome aboard, Miss Jones.

MARTHA: It's my pleasure, Mister Smith.

The screen darkened. 

“I’m assuming it was not one trip?” Rory asked, remembering the night before his wedding. 

“No it wasn’t. He just couldn’t resist” Martha confirmed the obvious with a smirk. 

“That sounds like the Doctor,” River says with a smile. “Well, I’m glad you were not alone” Ten nodded at this.

“Well anyway, we said we would watch the Donna episodes now?” Martha asked. She was looking forward to Donna's episodes, as she really liked Donna. 

“Yes, I believe that was the agreement.” River agreed. She also liked Donna from what she knew of her at the Library and now here. 

“Well then, let's get into it!” the Doctors said together. Everyone nodded and the screen brightened to the next episode. 

**THE RUNAWAY BRIDE / PARTNERS IN CRIME**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New question!   
> I just realized I don't have an episode for Clara.   
>  Between the Asylum of the Darleks, the Snowmen and the Bells of Saint John, what is your favourite episode? 
> 
> I am personally split between Darleks and Snowman.


	5. Donna: Episode The Runaway Bride and Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The script I used in this was sourced from http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/index.html . I only wrote the characters reactions to the show, not the script itself. (I am not the writer of Doctor Who). This will be the case for other chapters I write. (Please do not sue me! I have no money!)

“The Runaway Bride?” Jack asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, I was trying to get married.” Donna explained, slightly worried, not really wanting to see Lance again. 

“And you were trying to run away?” Rory asked, remembering Amy and the night before their wedding. 

“Not really, but just wait and see” Donna said solemnly. 

**[St Mary's Church]**

_ (The bride's father has his arm linked through hers instead of the other way around. She changes it.) _

GEOFF: Sorry.

_ (The organist strikes up the Wedding March. The bride and her father begin to process down the aisle. There is a strange sound, the bride screams and then zooms up through the roof and away in a golden sparkle.) _

“No,” Nine whispered in shock. He then turned to ten. “It can’t be.” 

“I know, but it was” Ten answered, mournfully. 

“What is it?” Rose asked worried how Nine and Ten had reacted. 

“Something that the Time Lords destroyed and should not exist.” Nine said forbodingly. 

WOMAN: Where'd she go?

**[Tardis]**

_ (The golden energy flies into the Tardis and solidifies back into the bride.) _

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: Who are you?

“The Doctor” Twelve answered the on screen Donna, as on screen Ten was doing a bad job at it. 

DOCTOR: But

DONNA: Where am I?

“The TARDIS” Twelve answered again. 

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: What the hell is this place?

“I just told you it was the TARDIS” Twelve answered, seemingly annoyed the same question was asked. 

“Yes I know. You don’t need to keep doing that,” Donna told Twelve, because she already knew all these things. 

DOCTOR: What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did

DONNA: Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?

DOCTOR: Inside the Tardis.

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: The Tardis.

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: The Tardis!

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis.

DONNA: That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things.

“TARDIS stance for Time And Relative Dimension In Space” Nine explained. 

“I don’t care about that, you two are hilarious,” Jack teased laughing with all the other companions. 

DOCTOR: How did you get in here?

DONNA: Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it.

DOCTOR: Who the hell is Nerys?

DONNA: Your best friend.

DOCTOR: Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?

“Really Doctor? She is in a wedding dress,” Clara told Ten, a mixture of annoyed and amused by his cluelessness. The other girl companions were giggling while the Doctors and Missy rolled their eyes. 

DONNA: I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!

DOCTOR: I haven't done anything!

DONNA: I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!

_ (Donna runs down the ramp to the doors.) _

DOCTOR: No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!

_ (She opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula.) _

“That is beautiful” Yaz observed, as if in a trance. 

“Must have been a real shock for you though” Graham said, not knowing what he would do in her scenario. He had enough trouble with how he met the Doctor, at least he had a few days to get used to things before he was suddenly dropped into space. 

“Yes it was” Donna was nodding along with both sides to this. 

DOCTOR: You're in space. Outer space. This is my space ship. It's called the Tardis.

DONNA: How am I breathing?

DOCTOR: The Tardis is protecting us.

DONNA: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. You?

DONNA: Donna.

DOCTOR: Human?

DONNA: Yeah. Is that optional?

DOCTOR: Well, it is for me.

“Literally.” Martha said, remembering the horriblel weeks when he turned himself human. That was not a fun time. 

DONNA: You're an alien.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

DONNA: It's freezing with these doors open.

_ (The Doctor slams the doors shut and goes back to the console.) _

DOCTOR: I don't understand that and I understand everything. 

“You understand a hell of a lot more than the normal genius Sweetie, but I don’t think you understand EVERYTHING.” River commented. 

The Doctors all made annoyed noises at this, but then Twelve suddenly turned the tables by saying happily, “True, it would make things less fun if I did.” The other Doctors did have to nod along with this. It would be more dull if they knew EVERYTHING there was to know. 

DOCTOR: This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be

_ (He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes.) _

DOCTOR: Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic

_ (Donna slaps the Doctor.) _

DOCTOR: What was that for?

DONNA: Get me to the church!

“Yikes, sorry about the hassle” Donna apologised, not realising how crazy she had seemed until she was looking at it from an outsider's perspective. The Doctors Ten to Thirteen just shrugged her off. 

“It's ok, you had a right to be angry. It didn’t look too well on my end” Eleven said kindly, smiling at Donna. Donna smiled back, feeling slightly more reassured. 

DOCTOR: Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?

DONNA: Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System.

_ (Donna grabs a blouse that is hanging over the railing.) _

DONNA: I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?

DOCTOR: That's my friend's.

DONNA: Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?

DOCTOR: She's gone.

DONNA: Gone where?

DOCTOR: I lost her.

DONNA: Well, you can hurry up and lose me! 

“Please don’t, I love travelling in the TARDIS” Donna told them quickly. She did not want to go back home too quickly. 

“I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to,” Ten said jokingly. 

DONNA: How do you mean, lost?

_ (The Doctor takes the blouse from Donna and throws it through a doorway.) _

DOCTOR: Right, Chiswick.

**[St Mary's Church]**

_ (The bride's mother is on her mobile phone.) _

SYLVIA: No, she didn't run away. We're not talking jitters. She literally vanished. Now, go and check the house and see if she's there. Oh, Angelica, that's not helping, is it? Now, smarten up.

ANGELICA: Right, sorry.

SYLVIA: Lance, any sign?

_ (Lance is the groom.) _

LANCE: I've looked all around and I can't find her. Where the hell did she go?

SYLVIA: Showing off, that's what she is! First day at school, she was sent home for biting.

“Seriously? Why did you bite someone” Missy asked, trying to pretend that she was not impressed. She was not impressed. Not really. Not with a human! No! 

“They were trying to bully me. Not like they were going to be messing with me ever again.” Donna defended herself. No one messed with her. 

“Well go you Donna!” Nardol was clapping. Everyone was looking at her impressed. 

GEOFF: Well, it's a bit more serious than that. She's never disappeared before.

SYLVIA: She didn't disappear, it's a trick! It's one of her silly little look at me party pieces. But what if she's dead?

“Her first thought of you disappearing off Earth is a party trick, and then she worries about your safety?” Yaz asked, not knowing what to think of the situation. Donna shrugged. 

GEOFF: Oh, don't say that.

**[Courtyard]**

_ (The Tardis has landed in an area surrounded by buildings.) _

DONNA: I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?

“Martian?” Amy asked, highly amused. 

“That was the first thing I could think of as an alien,” Donna defended herself. 

DOCTOR: Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's...

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?

_ (Donna is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis.) _

“It is always surprising on the bigger on the inside thing isn't it?” Graham said. All the companions nodded, it was definitely a big surprise. 

DOCTOR: Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!

**[Courtyard]**

_ (Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away.) _

DOCTOR: Donna.

DONNA: Leave me alone. I just want to get married.

DOCTOR: Come back to the Tardis.

DONNA: No way. That box is too weird.

DOCTOR: It's bigger on the inside, that's all.

“That's all?” Rose, Donna, Amy and Clara asked. 

“It’s not that bad,” all the Doctors defended themselves. 

“It is a bit weird if you're not used to it though,” River explained. The Doctors shrugged. 

“I guess, but still not that bad,” Thirteen said. 

The companions rolled their eyes

DONNA: Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it.

DOCTOR: You can phone them. Tell them where you are.

DONNA: How do I do that?

DOCTOR: Haven't you got a mobile?

DONNA: I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!

DOCTOR: This man you're marrying. What's his name?

DONNA: Lance.

DOCTOR: Good luck, Lance.

DONNA: Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!

_ (Donna runs away.) _

DOCTOR: I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars.

**[Street]**

DONNA: Taxi!

_ (It drives past.) _

DONNA: Why's his light on?

DOCTOR: There's another one!

DONNA: Taxi! Oi!

_ (Another drives past with its For Hire light on.) _

DOCTOR: There's one!

DONNA: Oi!

DOCTOR: Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?

DONNA: They think I'm in fancy dress.

“Shouldn’t stop them from giving you a ride though” Martha said. 

DRIVER: Stay off the sauce, darling!

“Rude” Rose huffed. 

DONNA: They think I'm drunk.

MEN IN CAR: You're fooling no one, mate!

“Now that is offensive to anyone and everyone” Bill exclaimed. 

DONNA: They think I'm in drag!

“Still doesn’t mean they can't give you a ride” Yaz says. 

DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on.

_ (The Doctor does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up.) _

**[Taxi]**

DONNA: Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!

DRIVER: You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today.

DONNA: Oh, my God. Have you got any money?

DOCTOR: Er, no. Haven't you?

DONNA: Pockets!

“The whole pockets thing makes me think of you Thirteen, only you are crazy about empty pockets” Graham points out. Everyone looked amused about it. 

“Well, I hate empty pockets” Thirteen muttered, and the other Doctors nodded, also beliving what she is saying

  
  


**[Street]**

_ (The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up.) _

DONNA: And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit.

DOCTOR: Is it Christmas?

DONNA: Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve. 

“Why are you getting married on Christmas Eve?” Nardol asked. Everyone also wanted to know why. 

“I hate Christmas” Donna said, everyone turned to look at her in shock. 

“How can you hate Christmas?” Ryan asked. Donna just shrugged. 

DONNA: Phone box! We can reverse the charges!

DOCTOR: How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?

DONNA: Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?

_ (The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and gets a dialling tone.) _

DOCTOR: Just call the direct.

DONNA: What did you do?

DOCTOR: Something Martian. 

“You just accept it at this point” River and Amy chuckles. 

DOCTOR: Now phone. I'll get money!

_ (The Doctor joins the queue at a cash machine.) _

DONNA: Oh, answer the phone!

**[St Mary's Church]**

SYLVIA: Hello? Oh no, the battery's gone dead. Has anyone got a charger?

LANCE: Have you tried the hotel? Hello? Hello? Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out!

_ (The Vicar is using his phone.) _

VICAR: I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave, so yes, I do think it's a police matter.

“Of course everyone is either busy or the battery died” Bill mutters. What is the luck? 

**[Street]**

DONNA: Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth.

_ (The Doctor gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street.) _

DONNA: Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas.

_ (The Doctor takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass instruments.) _

DONNA: Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick. Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court.

_ (Donna gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa.) _

“DONNA! DON’T GO IN A TAXI WITH A CREEPY SANTA” Ryan yelled worried. 

“Yes I learned that lesson” Donna reassures him. Ryan calms down slightly, only slightly. 

“You better!” he tells her. 

DOCTOR: Donna!

_ (Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor, so he zaps the ATM, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and he runs away.) _

**[Taxi]**

DONNA: I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess.

_ (She takes off her veil) _

DONNA: Hurry up.

_ (The Doctor returns to the Tardis.) _

DONNA: Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!

“Donna, he is probably trying to send you to your death.” Graham says, worried for her safety. 

_ (The Doctor starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.) _

DONNA: What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?

“I don’t think it does,” Mickey says. 

_ (The Tardis is tracking Donna.) _

DONNA: Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?

“Probably” Rory says. 

_ (Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot.) _

DONNA: Oh, my God.

_ (She tries to open a window.) _

DONNA: Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!

**[Tardis]**

_ (Sparks are flying. The Doctor hits the console with a hammer.) _

DOCTOR: Behave!

“You really should not be hitting the TARDIS if you want her to listen to you, you know. She really doesn’t like it” River said, slightly disappointed. Nine and Ten, not knowing River can fly the TARDIS looked confused. 

“Yes Dear” the other Doctors said. Eleven grumbled, Twelve annoyed and Thirteen obediently. 

“How would you know how to fly the TARDIS?” Nine and Ten asked both worried and curious. 

“Spoilers Sweeties,” River answered cheekily. Ten rolled his eyes. 

**[Taxi]**

_ (The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.) _

DONNA: You are kidding me.

_ (The Tardis weaves through the traffic as the Doctor ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. The Doctor opens the doors holding the other end of the string in his teeth.) _

DOCTOR: Open the door!

DONNA: Do what?

DOCTOR: Open the door!

DONNA: I can't, it's locked!

_ (The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open.) _

“He said door, not window,” Clara said. 

DONNA: Santa's a robot.

DOCTOR: Donna, open the door.

DONNA: What for?

DOCTOR: You've got to jump!

DONNA: I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!

“If you don’t jump, you will probably not be getting married because you will probably be dead” Graham said. 

_ (The robot accelerates away. The Doctor pulls on his string, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, the Doctor tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.) _

DOCTOR: Listen to me. You've got to jump.

DONNA: I'm not jumping on a motorway.

DOCTOR: Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!

DONNA: I'm in my wedding dress!

DOCTOR: Yes, you look lovely! Come on!

The companions laghted. 

“I don’t think that is what she meant. I think she meant it will be harder to jump in” Amy said, still giggling. Ten grumbled. 

_ (Donna opens the door. The Doctor reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump!) _

“See, the kids believe you can and think you should,” Clara says. 

DONNA: I can't do it.

DOCTOR: Trust me.

DONNA: Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?

DOCTOR: Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!

_ (Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of the Doctor. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards.) _

“Go Donna!” everyone clapped. Donna smiles at her achievement. 

**[Shoe Lane rooftop]**

_ (3.30. The Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out.) _

DOCTOR: The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?

DONNA: Doesn't matter.

DOCTOR: Did we miss it?

DONNA: Yeah.

“I’m, sorry Donna” Rory apologizes. 

“It's alright,” Donna says. 

DOCTOR: Well, you can book another date.

DONNA: Course we can.

DOCTOR: You've still got the honeymoon.

DONNA: It's just a holiday now.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.

DONNA: It's not your fault.

DOCTOR: Oh? That's a change.

DONNA: Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right.

“He does have a time machine.” Bill says, trying to make it more positive. 

“It just can’t be used in that way” Nardol counters, giving Twelve a meaningful look. Twelve ignores him. 

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently.

_ (Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.) _

DONNA: God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat.

DOCTOR: Oh and you'd better put this on.

_ (A gold ring.) _

“Seriously?” Rose and Amy asks feeling uncomfortable about this for different reasons. 

DONNA: Oh, do you have to rub it in?

DOCTOR: Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp.

“The problem is worse than that” Nine pointed out 

“I didn’t know that at the time, I was doing what I could” Ten defended himself. Nine had to admit, from his future selves perspective, he didn’t know the full story yet, so it was a decent move. 

DONNA: For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?

DOCTOR: Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas.

DONNA: Why, what happened then?

DOCTOR: Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?

DONNA: I had a bit of a hangover.

“Seriously?” Rose asks, surprised and impressed at her at the same time. 

DOCTOR: I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were. Still, gone now.

DONNA: Your friend, who was she?

DOCTOR: Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?

DONNA: I'm a secretary.

_ (The Doctor scans her with the sonic screwdriver.) _

DOCTOR: It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important.

“Donna, I am so sorry for what I said! You are special, you are powerful, you are clever and you are very important!” Ten says in a panic, while the other future Doctors all nodded. 

“And don’t you forget it, spaceman” Donna warned them, looking strict. The Doctors nodded again. 

DONNA: This friend of yours. Just before she left, did she punch you in the face? Stop bleeping me!

DOCTOR: What kind of secretary?

DONNA: I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping.

**[Memory - office]**

DONNA [OC]: I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee.

**[Shoe Lane rooftop]**

DONNA: And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny.

**[Memory - stairwell]**

LANCE: She's not that bad!

DONNA: She is!

**[Shoe Lane rooftop]**

DONNA: And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it.

DOCTOR: When was this?

DONNA: Six months ago.

“Only six months?” Rory asked, surprised. 

“And you are getting married?” Jack asked too. 

“Yeah” Donna whispered. It showed the memories of the time, so she was worried about what else it would show. 

DOCTOR: Bit quick to get married.

DONNA: Well, he insisted.

**[Memory - bar]**

DONNA: Will you marry me?

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her claim to what really happened. 

**[Shoe Lane rooftop]**

DONNA: And he nagged, and he nagged me

**[Memory - stairwell]**

_ (Lance is trying to run away.) _

DONNA: Go on, just think about it. We'd make a great couple. And I'd get rid of the dog, and we could do up that back bedroom.

People were now trying not to laugh while Donna was looking extremely embarrassed. ‘I should have known this would kick me in the butt’ Donna thought while covering her face. 

**[Shoe Lane rooftop]**

DONNA: And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in.

**[Street]**

DONNA: Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please.

“Donna, I think you got the story the wrong way round” Missy teased. 

“Oh, shut up!” Donna snapped at her. 

**[Shoe Lane rooftop]**

DOCTOR: What does HC Clements do?

DONNA: Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths.

DOCTOR: Keys.

DONNA: Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy.

DOCTOR: Yeah. I'm not from Mars.

DONNA: Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken.

**[Reception]**

_ (Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor and Donna enter.) _

“Um, excuse me?!” all the companions yelled at the screen. 

“They had the reception without you?!” Martha asked Donna, outraged. 

“Yeah, they did” Donna said, as though it was normal. 

“But they are your family and friends!” Graham said, not understanding how they could do this. 

“You invited them to the wedding!” Nardol put in. 

“Forget that! You are the bride! How dare they!” Amy yelled at the screen. If her family and friends did that at her wedding, they would not be hearing the end of it. 

“How dare they!” River yelled at the screen. 

Donna smiled at the support. 

NODDY: Does he ride a red nosed reindeer, does he turn up on his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for a day? So here it

_ (Her entrance stops the fun.) _

DONNA: You had the reception without me?

LANCE: Donna, what happened to you?

“Now you care?” Yaz asked, sarcastically. 

DONNA: You had the reception without me?

DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor.

DONNA: They had the reception without me.

DOCTOR: Yes, I gathered.

NERYS: Well, it was all paid for. Why not?

“Because the bride is not there, that's why not!” Amy yelled at the woman who was dancing with the groom. 

DONNA: Thank you, Nerys.

SYLVIA: Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know.

_ (They all start talking at once.) _

LANCE: Where were you the whole time?

_ (They finally shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys.)  _

“Oh, they care now? Where was your caring when they walked in with you HAVING THE RECEPTION WITHOUT THE BLOODY BRIDE?!” Amy yelled at the screen; no one wanted to be anywhere near her. 

_ (Donna winks at the Doctor.)  _

“Donna, you are awesome,” Ryan said. 

“Why, thanks,” Donna said. 

_ (Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again.) _

SINGER: I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere. And I've seen

_ (The Doctor gestures to a man holding a smart phone, and borrows it to look up HC Clements.) _

SINGER: Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what is this man to do. So reel me in, my precious girl.

_ (HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.) _

SINGER: Come on, take me home. Cos my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam.

_ (The Doctor hands back the phone. As he watches the dancers, he remembers the fun times with Rose.) _

“Oh, Doctor” Rose didn’t know what happened to her, but she didn’t want him to be hurting so much over whatever happened. 

“I’m ok” Ten told Rose, with a smile. Rose smiles back, but is still worried about it. 

SINGER: Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Cos love it stays within you, it doesn't wash up on a shore. Then a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall. But a fighting man cannot forget

_ (The Doctor spots the man making the video record of the wedding.) _

CAMERA MAN: Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are.

_ (He watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off.) _

DOCTOR: Can't be. Play it again?

“Getting it known?” Nine asks. Ten rolls his eyes. 

CAMERA MAN: Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping.

DOCTOR: But that looks like Huon Particles.

“There we go” Nine says again. 

CAMERA MAN: What's that then?

DOCTOR: That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!

“There we go,” Nine says again. 

“Oh shut up” Ten snaps at Nine. 

_ (The Doctor runs outside to see robot Santas approaching.) _

DOCTOR: Donna! Donna, they've found you.

DONNA: But you said I was safe.

DOCTOR: The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out.

DONNA: My God, it's all my family.

DOCTOR: Out the back door!

_ (There are robots out there.) _

DOCTOR: Maybe not.

(They look through the French windows.)

DONNA: We're trapped.

_ (A robot has a remote control.) _

DOCTOR: Christmas trees.

“That again?” Rose asked shocked. Ten nodded. 

DONNA: What about them?

DOCTOR: They kill. Get away from the tree!

DONNA: Don't touch the trees!

DOCTOR: Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!

SYLVIA: Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh.

“I know from experience, Christmas trees can be deadly” Mickey says, and Rose nods along with him on that. 

_ (The plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar.) _

DOCTOR: Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system.

“Good advice!” River nods to that. 

“Do you seriously give your enemy's advise?” Bill asked, not understanding the logic. 

The Doctors just shrugged. 

_ (He jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.) _

GEOFF: It's all right, Stan. You'll be all right. It's all over.

DONNA: Michael? Connie? Oh, Senita, do something useful.

LANCE: What is it? What were they?

DONNA: Just stop wittering. Just help them.

DOCTOR: Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession.

DONNA: Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt.

DOCTOR: Nah, they wanted you alive. Look.

“That's good to know” Rose says, at least they won't kill Donna for now. 

“Now the question is what for,”River says, making the room think and get worried. 

_ (He throws a bauble to Donna.) _

DOCTOR: They're not active now.

DONNA: All I'm saying, you could help.

DOCTOR: Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!

SYLVIA: Donna, who is he? Who is that man?

**[Outside the reception hotel]**

DOCTOR: There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms.

DONNA: But why is it me? What have I done?

DOCTOR: If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky.

**[Spaceship]**

_ (A large red claw touches the screen showing the Doctor looking upwards.) _

EMPRESS: Clever, clever, clever boy. Eat you up all snicker snacker, travelling man. He shall come to me, and the beautiful bride. Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night. I shall descend upon this Earth and shine!

_ (The spaceship is a seven pointed star, with spiders web accessories, and the Empress looks like a giant spider.) _

“A giant talking spider?” Amy asked, looking at Donna. 

“Yep” Donna answered. 

**[Outside the reception hotel]**

_ (The ambulances have arrived.) _

DOCTOR: I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?

**[HC Clements office]**

DOCTOR: To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute.

DONNA: Who are they?

DOCTOR: They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?

DONNA: Oh, I was in Spain.

DOCTOR: They had Cybermen in Spain.

DONNA: Scuba diving.

“Donna, how do you keep messing everything?” Ten said, always shocked by how she keeps missing everything. 

“Just unlucky, or very lucky depending on your point of view.” Mickey says cheeky. 

“I think unlucky,” Donna says. “I don’t like missing things” 

DOCTOR: That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation.

DONNA: But what do they want with me?

DOCTOR: Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis. 

_ (He picks up a coffee mug.) _

DOCTOR: And that's you. 

_ (A pencil.) _

DOCTOR: The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap.

_ (He shakes the mug and the pencil, then drops the pencil into the mug.) _

DOCTOR: You were pulled inside the Tardis.

DONNA: I'm a pencil inside a mug?

“A pencil in a mug,” Amy asked. 

“Yes I was,” Donna said. 

DOCTOR: Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?

LANCE: I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?

“He is very lost,” Rose says. Those who were not there all nodded. 

_ (The Doctor gets a computer screen to work. It shows a plan of the building.) _

DOCTOR: They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor.

**[Lift]**

DOCTOR: Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?

LANCE: Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?

DOCTOR: No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor.

DONNA: It needs a key.

DOCTOR: I don't.

_ (He sonics the LB button.) _

DOCTOR: Right then. Thanks, you two. I can handle this. See you later.

DONNA: No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight.

“Smart. Good girl” Clara said. 

“Yeah, stay with the Doctor for a while,” River said. 

DOCTOR: Going down.

DONNA: Lance?

LANCE: Maybe I should go to the police.

DONNA: Inside.

_ (Lance gets in the lift.) _

DOCTOR: To honour and obey?

LANCE: Tell me about it, mate.

DONNA: Oi.

**[Spaceship]**

_ (The Empress watches the lift coming down.) _

EMPRESS: The bride approaches. She is my key.

**[Lower basement corridor]**

_ (Lit in eerie green.) _

DONNA: Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?

DOCTOR: Let's find out.

DONNA: Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?

DOCTOR: The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport.

_ (Those weird two wheel electric stand up jobs. Donna can't help laughing.)  _

All the companions laughed at the silliness of it all, except Missy. 

“Seriously?” Missy asked annoyed at all the silliness. 

“They were cool,” Eleven defended them. 

_ (They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. The Doctor turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder.) _

DOCTOR: Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything.

DONNA: You'd better come back.

_ (The Doctor starts up the ladder.) _

DOCTOR: I couldn't get rid of you if I tried.

LANCE: Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?

DONNA: Oh, I thought July.

_ (The Doctor climbs up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. He opens it and climbs out onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier. Back with Lance and Donna -) _

DOCTOR: Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath.

DONNA: What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?

DOCTOR: Oh, I know. Unheard of.

**[Laboratory]**

_ (Lots of bubbling tubes.) _

DOCTOR: Oo, look at this. Stunning!

DONNA: What does it do?

DOCTOR: Particle extrusion. Hold on. Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure.

“Why did they get rid of it?” Yaz asked, both curious and worried. 

“It’s not exactly good for you” Twelve answered solemnly. 

LANCE: Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?

“We don’t have a company,” Nine answered. 

“You never really resigned or got fired from UNIT though,” Mickey pointed out. 

“Ok, yeah, but I don’t do much for it anymore unless there is a big crisis.” Eleven admitted. 

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form.

DONNA: And that's what's inside me?

_ (The Doctor turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna.) _

DONNA: Oh, my God!

DOCTOR: Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then. Ha!

_ (The Doctor jumps backwards.) _

DOCTOR: The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!

_ (Donna slaps him.) _

DOCTOR: What did I do this time??

DONNA: Are you enjoying this? Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?

DOCTOR: Yes.

DONNA: Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?

DOCTOR: Because they were deadly.

“Oh Donna...” all the companions whispered to Donna by figuring this out. 

“I’m alright now,” Donna said quickly, trying to calm everyone down. 

“Thankfully” Graham said, nodding along. 

DONNA: Oh, my God.

DOCTOR: I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else.

EMPRESS [OC]: Oh, she is long since lost.

_ (The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth.) _

EMPRESS [OC]: I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!

_ (Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Doctor and Donna.) _

**[Drilling site]**

DOCTOR: Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. 

“Why thanks?” Jack said sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome” Ten answered Jack

DOCTOR: Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?

EMPRESS [OC]: Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!

“They have been digging to the center of the Earth?” River asked. 

DOCTOR: Really? Seriously? What for?

DONNA: Dinosaurs.

“Dinosaurs are not that far in the Earth” River told Donna, highly doubting they cared about dinosaurs. 

“That was my first thought,” Donna defended herself. River nodded. 

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: Dinosaurs?

DOCTOR: What are you on about, dinosaurs?

DONNA: That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help.

DOCTOR: That's not helping.

EMPRESS [OC]: Such a sweet couple.

“We're not a couple,” Donna and Ten said together. Everyone giggled at them. 

DOCTOR: Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. 

“Yeah, you really don't,” River said, nodding. 

DOCTOR: Where are you?

EMPRESS [OC]: High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night.

**[Spaceship]**

DOCTOR [on screen]: I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!

EMPRESS: Who are you with such command?

DOCTOR [on screen]: I'm the Doctor.

EMPRESS: Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart.

**[Drilling site]**

_ (The Empress transports herself in.) _

DOCTOR: Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?

EMPRESS: Empress of the Racnoss.

“An Empress,” Nardol and Bill muttered. 

_ (Lance climbs the ladder, then runs.) _

DOCTOR: If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?

EMPRESS: Such a sharp mind.

DOCTOR: That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets.

EMPRESS: Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?

DONNA: They eat people?

DOCTOR: HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?

DONNA: He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats.

_ (The Doctor points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes.) _

“Oh my God!” all the companions called. 

“Poor man,” Rory whispered. 

DONNA: Oh, my God!

EMPRESS: Mmm. My Christmas dinner.

DOCTOR: You shouldn't even exist. 

“We could say the same about you,” Rose teases. 

“I guess you are right,” Eleven admits, since this is before he knows he saved Gallifrey. 

DOCTOR: Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out.

_ (Lance is on a balcony above the Empress. He makes the shush gesture.) _

EMPRESS: Except for me.

DONNA: But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me.

“You tell her Donna!” Amy enraged. 

EMPRESS: The bride is so feisty.

_ (Lance is sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe.) _

DONNA: Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!

_ (Lance starts to swing the axe. The Empress turns and hisses at him. Lance laughs, and the Empress joins in.) _

Everyone just had surprised and confused looks on their faces, some others looked a bit outraged. 

LANCE: That was a good one. Your face.

EMPRESS: Lance is funny.

“Excuse me, but WHAT?!” all the companions yelled. 

DONNA: What?

DOCTOR: I'm sorry.

DONNA: Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!

LANCE: God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map.

“Don’t talk shit about Donna after what you did to her!” Martha called out, defending her friend. Everyone else was also upset with what they were watching. 

DONNA: I don't understand.

DOCTOR: How did you meet him?

DONNA: In the office.

DOCTOR: He made you coffee.

DONNA: What?

LANCE: Every day, I made you coffee.

DOCTOR: You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months.

DONNA: He was poisoning me.

“The little shit” Bill cried out. No question about her language this time. 

DOCTOR: It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources.

LANCE: This time, it's personnel.

DONNA: But, we were getting married.

LANCE: Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal.

“How dare you say that!” Amy whispered dangerously. 

DOCTOR: Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?

LANCE: It's better than a night with her.

DONNA: But I love you.

“I’m so sorry Donna” Martha whispered to her friend. It was quiet, but everyone was looking at them, so they all heard it. 

“I’m ok, I got over him” Donna told her, and she did get over him, she just didn’t like getting reminded of it like this. 

LANCE: That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?

EMPRESS: Who is this little physician?

LANCE: She said Martian.

“Still with the Martian,” Nine whispered annoyed, rolling his eyes. 

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm sort of homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?

LANCE: I think he wants us to talk.

EMPRESS: I think so, too.

LANCE: Well, tough! All we need is Donna.

EMPRESS: Kill this chattering little doctor man.

DONNA: Don't you hurt him!

DOCTOR: No, no, Donna. It's all right.

DONNA: No, I won't let them.

EMPRESS: At arms!

_ (The robots point their guns at the Doctor.) _

DOCTOR: Ah, now. Except.

EMPRESS: Take aim!

“Just not listening to you,” Rory said. 

“That is what you need to do, shoot him before he has time to talk” Missy said, even if it didn’t always work but it was his main tactic. 

“Unless he messes with the gun” River points out, learning that from experience, but they didn’t need to know that now. They all nodded with what she said anyway. 

DOCTOR: Well, I just want to point out the obvious.

EMPRESS: They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots.

DOCTOR: Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her.

_ (The Doctor turns the knob on the Huon container.) _

EMPRESS: Fire!

**[Tardis]**

_ (The Tardis builds itself like smoke around Donna and the Doctor.) _

“That is cool,” Bill said impressed. 

“Thanks,” Ten said, smiling. 

DOCTOR: Off we go.

**[Drilling site]**

EMPRESS: My key! My key!

_ (The Tardis dematerialises.) _

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before.

**[Drilling site]**

EMPRESS: If a key is lost, then another must be cut. At arms!

_ (The robots turn their guns onto Lance.) _

“Well, Karma’s a bitch” Amy said, shrugging. Others nodded. 

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: We've arrived. Want to see?

DONNA: I suppose.

DOCTOR: Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best.

_ (He goes to the door.) _

DOCTOR: Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first.

DONNA: All I want to see is my bed.

DOCTOR: Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth.

_ (Lumps of rock floating around a dust covered sun.) _

“Wow,” Bill muttered at the screen. 

“That is beautiful,” Yaz said, while others nodded. 

DOCTOR: We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn.

DONNA: Where's the Earth?

DOCTOR: All around us in the dust.

DONNA: Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny.

“Doesn’t make you or the wedding unimportant,” Eleven told Donna. Donna smiled in response. 

DOCTOR: No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed.

DONNA: So I came out of all this?

DOCTOR: Isn't that brilliant?

_ (A large rock drifts past.) _

DONNA: I think that's the Isle of Wight.

DOCTOR: Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get

DONNA: The Earth.

DOCTOR: But the question is, what was that first rock?

_ (A seven pointed star spaceship comes out of the dust cloud.) _

“Oh no” River muttered, seeing what the first rock is. 

DONNA: Look.

DOCTOR: The Racnoss.

**[Drilling site]**

EMPRESS: Now I have measured the bride's catalysis, I can force feed it.

_ (A robot pours Huon particle water down Lance's throat.) _

EMPRESS: Drink the particles. Become the key!

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?

DONNA: Exactly what you said.

_ (The rocks and dust are attracted to the spaceship.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth. They became the centre of the Earth. The first rock.

“Oh my God” the other companions catching up. 

_ (Bang!) _

DONNA: What was that?

“Not good,” Nardol answered. 

DOCTOR: Trouble.

“Yes it is,” the Doctors said together. 

**[Drilling site]**

EMPRESS: My wonderful key. Now, my servants, bind him.

_ (Lance glows gold.) _

**[Tardis]**

_ (The Tardis is throwing them about.) _

DONNA: What the hell's it doing?

DOCTOR: Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!

DONNA: Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?

“Doesn’t work like that I’m afraid,” Nine told Donna. 

DOCTOR: Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!

_ (The surfboard device from Boom Town.) _

DOCTOR: It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!

**[Drilling site]**

_ (Lance is ensnared in web when the Tardis appears.) _

EMPRESS: The bride shall join her groom. What a wedding there shall be.

“Great, can’t wait,” Jack said sarcastically. 

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Now!

_ (The Tardis dematerialises.) _

**[Lower basement corridor]**

DOCTOR: We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!

**[Drilling site]**

EMPRESS: She is close, the holy bride in white. Find her. Find her!

**[Lower basement corridor]**

DONNA: But what do we do?

DOCTOR: I don't know. I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history.

_ (The Doctor uses a stethoscope on the Torchwood door.) _

DONNA: But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?

DOCTOR: There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck.

_ (A robot grabs Donna from behind.) _

“Oh no! Donna!” Rose yelled worried. Everyone else looked in a similar state. 

“I’m ok” Donna reassured them. They all still looked nervous. 

DOCTOR: They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet.

“Really?” River asked Ten. 

“She is not usually that quiet” Ten defended himself. Everyone, especially Donna, rolled their eyes

_ (He realises she is gone.) _

DOCTOR: Oh!

“Now you notice?” Donna asked. 

“I was trying to focus on the problem at hand” Ten defended himself again. 

_ (He sonics the door open to reveal a robot pointing a gun at him.) _

**[Drilling site]**

_ (Donna is ensnared in the web, next to Lance, directly over the hole.) _

DONNA: I hate you.

“For good reason,” River said. She did often wonder how the Doctor was able to forgive her so easily when she first met and killed him. It now made more sense when she lived his past, before he knew what happened, but the thought still came to her every once and a while. 

LANCE: Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart.

EMPRESS: My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?

DONNA + LANCE: Yes!

EMPRESS: You're supposed to say, I do.

“Seriously?” Graham asked. This was really rubbing it in their faces. 

LANCE: Huh. No chance.

EMPRESS: Say it!

LANCE: I do.

DONNA: I do.

EMPRESS: I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one.

_ (Donna and Lance glow.) _

EMPRESS: And release!

_ (The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole so kindly dug by Torchwood.) _

EMPRESS: The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages.

DONNA: Who will? What's down there?

“I’m assuming it's her children” Clara guessed. 

“You would assume correctly” Donna said. 

LANCE: How thick are you??

EMPRESS: My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me.

_ (The spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole.) _

EMPRESS: My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web.

LANCE: Use her, not me! Use her!

“Oi! You poisoned her for no reason!” Graham called. 

EMPRESS: Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve.

_ (The web releases Lance, and he falls into the hole.) _

DONNA: Lance!

“I’m both glad and disturbed at the same time” Mickey said, thinking Lance got what he deserved, but it was still disturbing. 

**[London]**

_ (The spaceship comes down over the city, shining like a star.) _

LITTLE GIRL: It's Christmas!

“It does look pretty” Rose observes. Everyone agrees, even if they know it is dangerous. 

“I guess it is” Thirteen agrees. 

**[Drilling site]**

EMPRESS: Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat.

_ (Energy lances out from the spaceship's lower four arms, wreaking havoc in the streets. The little girl screams as one beam cuts through the road until someone snatches her out of its way.) _

EMPRESS: My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them.

_ (A robot walks up the steps.) _

EMPRESS: So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man.

“She caught you,” Amy said. 

“It was a nice try,” Ten defended. 

“It was” River shrugged. 

“But it didn’t work,” Missy smirked. 

_ (The Doctor removes the robot mask and robe.) _

DOCTOR: Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!

_ (He points his sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web starts to give way.) _

DONNA: I'm going to fall!

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked. 

“You will see,” Ten answered. 

DOCTOR: You're going to swing! I've got you!

_ (Screaming, Donna swings across the hole, past the Empress and stops underneath the landing where the Doctor is standing. The strand of web was just six feet too long. She drops to the ground with a clang.) _

“Oh for goodness sakes” Missy and River roll their eyes at this. Ten looks sheepish at Donna, who shrugs. 

DOCTOR: Oh. Sorry.

DONNA: Thanks for nothing.

EMPRESS: The doctor man amuses me.

DOCTOR: Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now.

EMPRESS: These men are so funny.

DOCTOR: What's your answer?

EMPRESS: Oh I'm afraid I have to decline.

DOCTOR: What happens next is your own doing.

EMPRESS: I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And

DOCTOR: Relax.

_ (The robots slump.) _

“Do you have whatever is controlling them?” Jack asked. 

“Yes,” Ten said. 

DONNA: What did you do?

DOCTOR: Guess what I've got, Donna?

_ (A robot remote control.) _

DOCTOR: Pockets.

“Just never have empty pockets” Thirteen advises. 

“Why?” River asked, looking at her weirdly, but affectionately. 

“I hate empty pockets” Thirteen answers. 

DONNA: How did that fit in there?

DOCTOR: They're bigger on the inside.

“Of course they are,” Graham signs, shaking his head. 

“Means you can fit more things in them” Thirteen said. 

“That explains why you have the weirdest things in them” Nardol nodded. The Doctors looked slightly offended. 

EMPRESS: Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh.

DOCTOR: Oh, but I'm not from Mars.

EMPRESS: Then where?

DOCTOR: My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey.

EMPRESS: They murdered the Racnoss!

DOCTOR: I warned you. You did this.

_ (He takes some Christmas tree decorations from another pocket.) _

EMPRESS: No! No! Don't! No!

_ (The Doctor throws the baubles into the air then uses the remote to direct them. He uses some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in, whilst the rest surround the Empress. Fires break out, and manhole covers burst under the pressure. Water comes flooding into the lair and down the hole. Alien screams come upwards.) _

EMPRESS: No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!

Everyone was staring in shock at the screen. Everyone was very disturbed by what they were seeing. 

DONNA: Doctor! You can stop now!

EMPRESS: My children!

DOCTOR: Come on. Time I got you out.

“Yes, please get out of there” River encouraged, knowing he couldn’t by himself after this. She is glad Donna could snap him out of the trance. 

_ (Soaked to the skin, the Doctor and Donna head up the stairs.) _

EMPRESS: Transport me!

**[Spaceship]**

_ (The Empress is beamed up.) _

EMPRESS: Oh, they will suffer! So suffer! This planet shall be scorched!

**[Ladder]**

DONNA: But what about the Empress?

DOCTOR: She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!

**[London]**

_ (An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship.) _

COMMANDER [OC]: Orders from Mister Saxon. Fire at will!

“Saxon” Martha and Jack whispered. They stared at each other then to Missy. 

SOLDIER: Fire!

_ (Missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces then explodes over Canary Wharf.) _

**[Thames Barrier]**

_ (The Doctor and Donna stand on gate 8.) _

DONNA: Just there's one problem.

DOCTOR: What is that?

DONNA: We've drained the Thames.

“Oh, for goodness sake. Seriously?” Rose sulked. 

“Sorry” Ten said sheepishly

**[Outside the Nobles' home]**

_ (The Tardis is parked across the road.) _

DOCTOR: There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything.

DONNA: More than I've done.

_ (He gives her a quick sonic scan.) _

DOCTOR: No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine.

DONNA: Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of.

DOCTOR: I couldn't save him.

DONNA: He deserved it. No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried. 

“They better be worried this time. I don’t know about you, but I have not forgiven them for the reception” Amy claimed. Everyone nodded with her. 

“Agreed” everyone said. Donna was deep down glad these people were caring for her. 

DOCTOR: Best Christmas present they could have.

_ (Sylvia and Geoff hug each other.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas.

DONNA: Yes, I do.

DOCTOR: Even if it snows?

_ (The Doctor makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower.) _

“Is that real snow?” Rose askes. 

“Pretty much, yes” Ten shrugged. “Just not naturally falling” 

DONNA: I can't believe you did that!

DOCTOR: Oh, basic atmospheric excitation.

DONNA: Merry Christmas.

DOCTOR: And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?

DONNA: Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something.

“Start traveling with the Doctor?” Clara suggested. Donna looked sheepish. 

“Not yet, but I did” Donna confused. 

DOCTOR: Well, you could always

DONNA: What?

DOCTOR: Come with me

DONNA: No.

“Seriously? You said no?” Bill asked, shocked. 

“At first I did. I did kinda regret it after.” Donna confessed. 

DOCTOR: Okay.

DONNA: I can't.

DOCTOR: No, that's fine.

DONNA: No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your life like that?

DOCTOR: Not all the time.

DONNA: I think you do. And I couldn't.

DOCTOR: But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful.

DONNA: And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you were stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death.

“Ok, you do kind of have a point” Martha nodded, understanding what Donna ment. 

“I changed my mind later though” Donna smiled. Martha smiled back at her. 

DOCTOR: Right.

DONNA: Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on.

DOCTOR: I don't do that sort of thing.

DONNA: You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty.

DOCTOR: Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don't say I'm a Martian. I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute.

“You are going to run away ain't you” River predicted what he was going to do. Ten looked at River. 

“...Maybe” Ten confessed. River shook her head, hiding a small smile. 

_ (The Doctor goes into the Tardis, and the engines start up.) _

DONNA: Doctor! Doctor!

DOCTOR: Blimey, you can shout.

DONNA: Am I ever going to see you again?

DOCTOR: If I'm lucky.

DONNA: Just promise me one thing. Find someone.

DOCTOR: I don't need anyone.

“Yes you do, and don’t you deny it” River told him again. Ten shrunk under Rivers stare for a second. 

DONNA: Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you.

“See. Donna can tell and she only knew you for one day” River pointed out. All the Doctors were now sulking under River’s gaze.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent.

DONNA: I think I will, yeah. Doctor?

DOCTOR: Oh, what is it now?

DONNA: That friend of yours. What was her name?

DOCTOR: Her name was Rose.

_ (The Tardis starts to dematerialise, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing.) _

  
  


**Partners in Crime**

“I’m assuming this is when you start travelling with him right?” Martha asked. 

“It should be, considering the next time I see him, we start traveling together” Donna explained, nodding. 

**[Adipose Industries]**

_ (Both the Doctor and that annoying, loud woman, Donna Noble, walk along different streets to the same glass fronted building. She goes into the main reception whilst he sonics his way in through a rear fire escape.) _

RECEPTIONIST [OC]: Good morning, Adipose Industries.

_ (Donna shows an ID to the guard at the lifts.) _

DONNA: Donna Noble, Health and Safety.

**[Basement]**

_ (The Doctor flashes his psychic paper at a guard he passes.) _

DOCTOR: John Smith, Health and Safety.

“Did you two go into the opposite side of the same building?” Amy asked. 

“Yes we did” Donna and Ten said together. They were looking forward to seeing what the other one was doing and how they missed each other for so long. They both smiled. 

**[Lecture hall]**

_ (A woman is giving a presentation to an audience of several dozen.) _

FOSTER: Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say.

_ (The film takes over.) _

NARRATOR [OC]: The fat just walks away.

“That sounds too good to be true. What is the catch?” Amy asked straight away. 

“This is my life. What do you think?” Twelve asked. 

_ (A woman in the audience speaks.) _

PENNY: Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?

“Most likely” Amy nodded at that. 

“If the Doctor wasn’t there” Clara put in. 

“Yeah” Amy agreed. 

FOSTER: Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige.

_ (Donna is also in the audience.) _

NARRATOR [OC]: Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule.

**[Projection room]**

_ (This is where the Doctor is watching the presentation.) _

COMPUTER: The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter

DOCTOR: Health and Safety. Film department.

“So close. You two are so close” Jack signed dramatically. 

“But so far away” Mickey finished. Both Jack and Mickey laughed. 

**[Lecture hall]**

FOSTER: One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective.

PENNY: But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?

FOSTER: We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin.

“You don’t need to be thin, you know.” Bill said suddenly. 

“Body size doesn’t matter” Graham agreed. Everyone nodded at both of them. 

“All bodies are beautiful” Jack added, smiling. 

**[Call centre]**

_ (Mostly cold calling, by the sound of it.) _

PEOPLE: Good morning. I represent Adipose Industries.

_ (Donna sits down next to a man in a cubicle.) _

CRAIG: That's a three week course of pills for a special price of forty five pounds.

DONNA: (sotto) Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me.

_ (The Doctor finds a young woman.) _

CLARE: We deliver within three working days.

DOCTOR: (sotto) John Smith, Health and Safety. Don't mind me.

“Are you two ever going to find each other?” Bill asks, not understanding how they can miss each other like this. 

“I’m just wondering how we didn’t sooner” Ten admits. 

“Yeah, me too” Donna agrees. 

CRAIG: The box comes with 21 days worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant.

_ (Donna looks at the pendant - a gold plated Adpiose pill. The Doctor does the same.) _

CLARE: It's made of eighteen carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no.

DONNA: I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?

CRAIG: I suppose so.

DONNA: Where's the printer?

CRAIG: Just over there, by the plant.

_ (Donna looks of the cubicle wall.) _

DONNA: Which plant, that plant?

CRAIG: Yeah, that's the one.

DONNA: Lovely.

_ (She sits down, and up pops the Doctor.) _

“You couldn’t have stayed up longer?” Amy asks. 

DOCTOR: That's the printer there?

CLARE: By the plant, yeah.

DOCTOR: Brilliant.

_ (Down he goes and up comes Donna.) _

“Donna you were just up!” Amy cried out in frustration, at the same time when Rory said, 

“Doctor, you had to sit down?” 

Donna and Ten were looking at each other, shocked at how close they were to finding each other. 

DONNA: Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code.

CRAIG: No, I can do it from here.

_ (They swap over.) _

“You two are unbelivable” Jack signed in frustration. 

“How are we that coincidental?” Ten asked, confused on how it’s this close by a second. 

“I have no idea” Donna answered, just as confused as Ten on how she missed him this much. 

DOCTOR: Has it got paper?

CLARE: Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked.

_ (Miss Foster walks in with two guards.) _

FOSTER: Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention.

_ (The workers stand.) _

FOSTER: On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone's good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it.

_ (Miss Foster leaves and the workers sit down again.) _

DOCTOR: Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks.

DONNA: So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way. Lovely. Thanks, then. See you.

_ (Donna heads for the printer. The Doctor stands then sits again)  _

“HOW? HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW?” all the companions asked in shock and confusion, waving their arms about. 

_ (as Clare gives him a piece of paper.) _

DOCTOR: Thanks, then. Oh, what's that?

CLARE: My telephone number.

DOCTOR: What for?

CLARE: Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety.

DOCTOR: Ah. Ah. But that contravenes er, paragraph five, subsection C. Sorry.

_ (Donna collects the printouts and leaves. The Doctor walks behind her to the printer)  _

“Are you serious?!” TEAM TARDIS asked. 

“How is all this a coincidence?!” Bill asked, surprised. 

_ (and looks for his copies, then returns to Clare.) _

DOCTOR: Me again.

**[Stacy's home]**

DONNA: Stacy Campbell?

STACY: Who wants to know?

DONNA: My name's Donna. I represent Adipose Industries, and you're on the list of our valued customers.

**[Roger's home]**

DOCTOR: Mister Roger Davey? I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions.

“Ok, this is the most believable reason that you two didn’t meet in this whole episode” Graham said Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

**[Stacy's home]**

STACY: It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds.

DONNA: And no side effects or anything?

STACY: No, I feel fantastic. 

“There must be some side effects. It is way too good to be true” Martha said. 

“We will probably find out about it later,” Yaz said. 

STACY: It's a new lease of life. Now, what do you think about these earrings. Do they work?

DONNA: Yeah, lovely.

**[Roger's home]**

ROGER: I've been on the pills for two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos.

DOCTOR: That's the same amount every day?

ROGER: One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning.

“That is very specific,” Nardol pointed out. All the companions are confused. 

DOCTOR: What makes you say that?

ROGER: That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time.

“Why does he get woken up at that time?” River wondered out loud. 

“Spoilers” Thirteen, Eleven and Twelve said at the same time. River smiled at them. 

**[Stacy's home]**

DONNA: You going on a date?

STACY: I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now. 

“Good for her,” Clara said, glad this girl's confidence is going well. 

STACY: Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout.

**[Roger's home]**

ROGER: It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes.

“Something must be going on,” Yaz said. 

DOCTOR: But with no burglars?

ROGER: Nothing. I've given up looking.

DOCTOR: Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?

“A cat flap?” Rose asks. 

“A cat flap.” Ten answered. 

_ (That's a yes.) _

ROGER: It was here when I bought the house. I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person.

DOCTOR: No, I've met cat people. You're nothing like them.

ROGER: It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house?

“I highly doubt cats would be coming in at the same time every night” Yaz said, trying to think of what it could be. 

DOCTOR: Well, thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in, they let things out as well.

ROGER: Like what?

DOCTOR: The fat just walks away.

“That definitely has something to do with it”  Amy claimed. 

“How does the fat just walk away?” Rory asked. 

**[Stacy's home]**

_ (Stacy is in the bathroom.) _

STACY: Won't be long!

DONNA: Oh, that's all right.

_ (Donna takes the Adipose pendant out and examines it, then she twists it absentmindedly and Stacy's stomach growls. As Donna twiddles with the gold capsule, Stacey's abdomen moves around.) _

“Oh no” Donna gasped, she remembered what happened and didn’t realise she was the one that caused it. She felt awful about it now. 

Ten saw her freaking out and tried to comfort her. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know this would happen” 

Donna didn’t really believe him, but did feel better about it with the Doctor not blaming her for it. 

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (An alarm goes off, and her computer screen shows the location. Miss Foster uses her wrist-watch communicator.) _

FOSTER: We have unscheduled parthenogenesis.

**[Roger's home]**

DOCTOR: Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so.

_ (The Doctor's three lobed gizmo beeps.) _

DOCTOR: Oh. Got to go. Sorry.

“Are you two finally going to meet now?” Jack asked, thinking it would lead him right to Donna. 

“You will need to wait and see” Ten told Jack, deciding not to spoil it when they do find each other. 

**[Miss Foster's office]**

FOSTER: Send out the collection squad. Bring them home.

_ (A black van with sirens and lights speeds out of the Adipose Industries car park.) _

**[Stacy's home]**

_ (A jelly-baby shaped creature breaks off from Stacy's abdomen and jumps into the bathroom sink.) _

“Oh my!” Ryan and Graham whispered. 

“What is that?” Bill asked Twelve. 

“An Adipose” Twelve answered. 

DONNA: You all right up there?

STACY: Yeah. 

“Are you sure? Because a tiny creature just departed itself from your body” Amy countered. 

“I think she might be in too much shock right now to talk about it,” Eleven defended Stacy. Amy saw the point and nodded, 

_ (The little creature looks up at her.) _

**[Miss Foster's office]**

FOSTER: The Adipose has been witnessed. Activating full parthenogenesis.

_ (Miss Foster twiddles her own pendant.) _

**[Stacy's bathroom]**

_ (Another creature pops out of Stacy's body, then gurgles and waves at her.) _

STACY: What are you? What are you?

“That is an Adipose” Twelve answered again. 

**[Stacy's home]**

_ (Donna is at the foot of the stairs.) _

DONNA: I like what you've done with the hall. Stacy? Are you all right? I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?

_ (She knocks on the bathroom door.) _

DONNA: It's only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?

_ (Lots of lumps are moving around below Stacy's clothes.) _

“Oh God, what is happening to her?” Rory asked, even though no one answered him. 

STACY: Oh, help me. Oh my God, help me!

DONNA: What is it, what's wrong?

_ (Stacy has bolted the door on the inside.) _

“Oh no, no no no” Nine shakes his head. 

DONNA: Stacy!

_ (Stacy screams then her clothes fall to the floor, and lots of little creatures run out. When Donna burst in, she sees the last one on the window sill. It waves at her and jumps.) _

“But? There is nothing left of her” Rose whispered. 

**[Street]**

_ (The Doctor is following the signal on his gizmo. He has to hit it a few times. The van arrives outside Stacy's home as Donna leaves by the back door and goes down the alleyway. The trail of knocked over dustbins tells her which way the creatures have gone. The men from the van have used butterfly nets to collect the creatures, put them into containers and then the back of the van. They drive away past Donna, and nearly knock down the Doctor. He starts chasing it. A taxi pulls up by Donna.) _

DRIVER: Stacy Campbell?

DONNA: No, she's gone.

DRIVER: Gone where?

“Well, what do you say to this?” Graham says. 

“Gone is probably the best you can get” Mickey nods. 

DONNA: She's just gone.

DRIVER: Oh, great. Thanks for nothing.

_ (He puts his For Hire sign back on and drives off. In the alleyway, mere yards from Donna, the Doctor loses the signal on his gizmo.) _

“Come on?! You two were just there!” Jack yells at the screen. Everyone shakes their heads. 

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (Miss Foster is examining security footage on her computer screen.) _

FOSTER: It seems we have a case of industrial espionage. One touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to it's owner, but someone must have introduced a second raw capsule. Therefore, one of these people is a thief. There, oh yes, there she is. Now, what shall we do with her?

“Oh no” Yaz whispered. Everyone thinks she is talking about Donna. 

**[Nobles' home]**

_ (Donna goes inside, and her mother calls out.) _

SYLVIA [OC]: And what time's this?

DONNA: How old am I?

SYLVIA: Not old enough to use a phone.

_ (A little later, Donna is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of drink.) _

SYLVIA: I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you. I mean, you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And its no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting. You've got to do something. It's not like the 1980s. No one's unemployed these days except you. How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. I have other plans. Well, I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming. No one's going to come along with a magic wand and make your life all better.

Donna felt uncomfortable having everyone watching how her mother talked to her. All these amazing people, traveling across the universe, watching her mother going on how she doesn’t have her life organised. It was shameful and embarrassing. Martha put her arm around Donna's shoulders and smiled in a form of comfort. Donna smiled at Martha and muttered ‘thanks’. 

“Well isn’t that rude” Amy and Rory said together. They would never imagine treating River like this. Neither one of them could forget what Madem Kavarian had done to their daughter, Melody Pond/River Song. they feel offended on a personal level with a parent treating their child, adult or kid, like this or worse. 

DONNA: Where is Granddad?

SYLVIA: Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill.

  
“A, good old Wilf'' Ten said with a smile. He did like Wilf. He was better than the other families that his companions had, in his opinion. 

**[Allotment]**

_ (Granddad is the newspaper seller from Voyage of the Damned, and he has got a nice set-up in his allotment shed. There is also a small telescope and a camp stool nearby. Donna walks up with a thermos.) _

WILF: Aye, aye. Here comes trouble.

DONNA: Permission to board ship, sir?

WILF: Permission granted. Was she nagging you?

“Yes she was” Bill nodded. Everyone agreed with that. Even though Donna was uncomfortable with how people react with her mum, she is liking seeing her Grandad. 

DONNA: Big time. Brought you a thermos.

WILF: Oh, ta.

DONNA: You seen anything?

WILF: Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus three point five. At least, that's what it says in my little book.

_ (Donna puts a tarpaulin on the ground next to him.) _

WILF: Here, come and see. Come on. Here you go. Right?

_ (Donna looks at the bright evening star.) _

WILF: That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman.

DONNA: Good for her. How far away is that?

WILF: Oh, its about twenty six million miles. But we'll get there, one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait.

“The human race does get out there eventually. Not in a hundred years, but he is not too wrong” Twelve says shrugging.

DONNA: You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?

WILF: It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough.

DONNA: I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?

WILF: Is that slang for something?

“No, it’s the TARDIS,” Twelve says smiling. 

“TARDIS is technical slang for Time And Relative Dimension In Space” Thirteen stated proudly. The companions all rolled their eyes. 

DONNA: No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout.

WILF: Do you know, I don't understand half the things you say these days.

DONNA: Nor me.

WILF: No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him, and that barmy old Christmas. 

“I wouldn’t say that about Lance. I still have not forgiven him for what he had done.” Amy states and everyone agrees with her.

WILF: I wish you'd tell us what really happened.

DONNA: I know. It's just, the things I've seen, sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean, even tonight I was in a. Doesn't matter.

WILF: Well, you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just, you seem to be drifting, sweetheart.

DONNA: I'm not drifting. I'm waiting.

WILF: What for?

DONNA: The right man.

“You find him eventually” Eleven means to whisper, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Are you talking about yourself or, you know?” Donna asks, giving him a knowing look. 

“Both” Eleven whispers. “Eventually” 

“Good to know I find happiness” Donna smiles. Liking the idea if she did ever find the perfect man. Even so, she doesn’t know about the idea of leaving the TARDIS. 

WILF: Same old story. A man!

DONNA: No, I don't mean like that. But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once, and then I let him fly away.

WILF: Well, there you are. Go and find him.

DONNA: I've tried. He's nowhere.

WILF: Oi, not like you to give up. Do you know, I remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde. 

Everyone was laughing and giggling at this, even Donna was feeling a bit better. 

“Seriously?” Jack asks, amazed. 

“Donna, you are fantastic,” Nine tells Donna, smiling at this. 

“We should keep you” Nardol said, sounding like he is joking. 

“No one keeps me” Donna said firmly, but she was joking along. 

WILF: Ha! We had the police after you and everything. 

“They had the police after you at the age of six?” Yaz asked, both amazed and horrified as a police officer. 

“Yeah, took ages to find me” Donna explains. 

“This just keeps getting better and better” Jack laughs. Everyone is nodding. 

WILF: Ha, where's she gone, then. Where's that girl, hey?

DONNA: You're right. Because he's still out there, somewhere. And I'll find him, Gramps. Even if I have to wait a hundred years, I'll find him.

**[Tardis]**

_ (The Doctor is examining his version of the pendant through a magnifying glass.) _

DOCTOR: Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for

_ (Then he realises he’s only talking to himself.) _

“Again, reasons you should not be alone. You need someone to talk to” River pointed out. 

**[Outside Donna's home]**

_ (Sylvia comes out of the house wearing a dressing gown and hair curlers.) _

SYLVIA: It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?

DONNA: A quick getaway.

**[Call centre]**

_ (Donna parks in an alleyway near Adipose Industries, and leaves. Then the Tardis materialises nearby.)  _

“Again, with the ‘how did you not find each other yet’” Martha mumbled, shaking her head. 

“If the whole episode is this, you two might just infuriate me too much” Jack is getting annoyed that they keep missing each other. Ten and Donna are finding this very entertaining, just smiling at each other. 

_ (They both enter the building as they did before.) _

DONNA: Morning.

_ (The Doctor goes into a storage room and sonics the door locked. Donna settles herself in a cubicle in the ladies.) _

“Why are you two going to hide?” River asked, bemused. 

“I was waiting until it closed to spy,” Donna told her side. 

“I found a controller and was working on it,” Ten explained. The two answers satisfied River and she nodded. 

FOSTER: Keep an eye out. She'll come back and then she's mine.

_ (The clock moves on from 9:30 to 6:10. The call staff are leaving and the lights are being turned out.) _

CLARE: See you tomorrow.

_ (The Doctor comes out of his hiding place. Donna does the same, then goes back in to answer her phone.) _

“Oh no” Yaz signed, not thinking this could go well. 

“Of all the times to get a phone call” Bill shakes her head. 

DONNA: (sotto) Not now.

**[Nobles' home]**

SYLVIA: I need the car. Where are you?

“Not a good time” Ryan said, because it really wasn’t. 

**[Ladies toilets]**

DONNA: I can't. I'm busy.

**[Nobles' home]**

SYLVIA: Why are you whispering?

**[Ladies toilets]**

DONNA: I'm in church.

SYLVIA: What are you doing in church?

DONNA: Praying.

**[Nobles' home]**

SYLVIA: Huh, bit late for that, madam.

WILF: What's she in church for?

SYLVIA: Hush, you. Go up the hill. But I need the car. I'm going out with Suzette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls. Apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous.   
  


“She is in big trouble if she is using those pills” River says, everyone nodded worriedly. 

**[Ladies toilets]**

_ (Miss Foster enters with armed guards.) _

FOSTER: We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her.

“Oh no” Rose gasps worriedly. 

“You are in trouble,” Missy says excitedly. 

“I’m not, but I thought I was” Donna whispered, Missy sulked. 

_ (The guards kick open the cubicle doors. The fifth one contains Penny the reporter.) _

FOSTER: There you are.

“Oh, she was after her” River pointed out in relief, she did like Donna. 

PENNY: I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us.

FOSTER: Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny.

“Ok, she is in trouble now” River nodded. 

“Yep she is” Thirteen agreed with River, nodding with her. 

_ (They leave. Meanwhile, the Doctor comes out of the plant room onto the roof and gets into the window cleaner's cradle.) _

“That is where you are going?” River asks, both amazed by how easily he can be caught, and liking the risk in that. 

“Is there a problem?” Ten asks River, not thinking there is anything wrong in how he chose to travel around the building. River just smiled and shook her head in defeat. 

**[Call centre]**

PENNY: You've got no right to do this. Let me go!

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (The Doctor lowers the cradle to Miss Foster's window. He ducks out of sight when they enter.) _

PENNY: This is ridiculous.

FOSTER: Sit there.

PENNY: I'm phoning my editor.

“I don’t think you will be able to, girl,” River said, having experience with being tied up. She would be able to get to a phone, but only because of her training to assassinate the Doctor. She doubts that a journalist would have the experience for this. 

FOSTER: I said sit.

**[Outside the window]**

_ (The Doctor uses a stethoscope to listen to the conversation.) _

PENNY [OC]: You can't tie me up.

**[Miss Foster's office]**

PENNY: What sort of a country do you think this is?

FOSTER: Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale.

“Why thanks, glad you are impressed” Rose says sarcastically, while all the people from England raised theireyebrows at this. 

PENNY: So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?

_ (Donna has arrived at the secretary's station outside the office.) _

FOSTER: Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This  _ (a capsule) _ is the spark of life.

PENNY: And what's that supposed to mean?

FOSTER: Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body.

PENNY: What do you mean, a body?

FOSTER: I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children.

“So what, she is using humans to birth her children? Why does she need so many?” Bill asked. 

“She is using Earth as a breeding planet, there are lots of parents wanting lots of children” Eleven answered. 

_ (She takes a little creature out of a drawer and puts it on the desk.) _

PENNY: You're kidding me. What the hell is that?

_ (Donna and the Doctor both look through the windows.) _

FOSTER: Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat.

PENNY: But I don't understand.

FOSTER: From ordinary human people.

_ (The Doctor and Donna see each other.)  _

“FINALLY!!!” Jack jumped in the air as he and everyone else cheered. 

“Took you two long enough,” Amy teased. Ten and Donna shrugged. 

_ (Their conversation is totally silent.) _

DOCTOR: Donna?

DONNA: Doctor? Doctor!

DOCTOR: But what? What? What? 

DONNA: Oh my god!

DOCTOR: But how?

DONNA: It's me!

DOCTOR: Yes, I can see that.

DONNA: Oh, this is brilliant.

DOCTOR: What the hell are you doing there?

DONNA: I was looking for you.

DOCTOR: What for?

DONNA: I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You.

_ (Then she realises that Miss Foster is staring at her and the Doctor.) _

Everyone was laughing at everything even after Miss Foster caught them. 

“Donna, you are great,” Mickey laughed. 

“Love the miming” Jack complimented Donna. 

“Why thanks” Donna smiled at them. 

FOSTER: Are we interrupting you?

“Yes. yes you are” Clara declared. No one disagreed with her. 

DOCTOR: Run!

FOSTER: Get her.

_ (The Doctor zaps the office door with his sonic screwdriver.) _

FOSTER: And him.

_ (The Doctor sends the cradle back up to the roof. Donna runs upstairs as the guards shoot the office door open. They run out, and Miss Foster follows.) _

PENNY: What about me?

“They’re just going to leave her aren't they” Nardol guessed, having experience with these sorts of people and things from his time being employed by River. 

“Yep” Twelve answered. 

**[Stairwell]**

_ (The Doctor and Donna meet on the stairs and embrace.) _

DONNA: Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?

“Of course I do!” Nine said. 

“We just have many of the same clothes,” Twelve explained. 

“Of course you do,” Rose said, shaking her head with the other companions. 

DOCTOR: Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now.

_ (The guards are a few floors below.) _

DOCTOR: Just like old times!

“And here comes the running,” all the companions said, smiling. 

**[Roof]**

DONNA: Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up.

“That is just too true” Mickey said, nodding with everyone. Remembering that since Rose joined the Doctor, everytime she came home, something dangerous would happen. 

“It is, isn’t it” River said smiling. She enjoyed that about the Doctor, thinking it was a lot of fun. 

“Well, it’s just more fun that way” Thirteen admitted with a smile on her face. 

“What else is a girl supposed to do for fun?” River said, “other then...” River smirked at the Doctors, they each blushed. 

_ (The Doctor sonics the door.) _

DONNA: So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax.

“Actually, that did happen.'' Eleven corrected. Everyone turned to look at the Doctors. 

“No,” Donna said, shocked as she thought it was too crazy to be reality. But then, something crazy always happened with the Doctor. Agatha Christie solving a murder mystery with a giant wasp, for example. 

“I was in it. It was going to crash on Buckingham Palace, but I flew it away” Ten explaind. 

“Of course you did” Amy said, making her think of that Christmas miracle of her and Rory on a crashing ship on their honeymoon

DOCTOR: What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?

DONNA: I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look.

_ (The Doctor sonics the cradle controls.) _

DOCTOR: In you get!

DONNA: What, in that thing?

“Yes in that thing” the Doctors said. 

DOCTOR: Yes, in that thing.

DONNA: But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely.

“She has a sonic device doesn’t she?” Clara asked straight away. 

“How did you know?” Eleven asked her, surprised. 

“Everything seems to exist to make things challenging for you” Clara answered. 

**[Plant room]**

FOSTER: Out of my way.

_ (Miss Foster sonics open the door to the roof.) _

“Called it” Clara said proudly. 

“Turns out you are not the only one,” Amy says. 

“No he isn't, and neither is she” River said smugly, she still has her sonic screwdriver and sonic trowel. The Doctor still disapproves of the sonic trowel, thinking it's embarrassing, but she likes it, thinking it is appropriate for who she is, Professor of Archeology. 

**[Roof]**

_ (She looks down on the cradle.) _

FOSTER: Oh. Oh, I don't think so.

_ (She sonics the controls. There are sparks and the cradle drops suddenly.) _

“Oh no” everyone whispered worriedly. 

**[Window cleaning cradle]**

_ (The Doctor manages to make the cradle stop.) _

DOCTOR: Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window.

_ (He tries to sonically cut through the glass.) _

**[Roof]**

FOSTER: Deadlock the building.

“Looks like that won’t work then” 

“You really need to get new settings” River tells the Doctors. Really, wood and deadlocks? Wood? They need to fix that. The Doctors all rolled their eyes at her, no one able to tell if it was in annoyance or affection. Possibly both. 

**[Window cleaning cradle]**

DOCTOR: Can't get it open!

DONNA: Well, smash it then!

“Yes Donna,” Martha cheared, loving Donna's reactions to these. Donna smiled at her. 

_ (She finds a spanner and starts hitting the glass, which is designed nowadays to withstand a nearby bomb.)  _

“Dammit” Martha said disappointedly. 

_ (Miss Foster aims her sonic pen at one of the steel cables. It starts to burn.) _

DONNA: She's cutting the cable.

_ (The cable snaps, tipping Donna out. The Doctor manages to hang on.) _

“Donna, hang on!” Martha said worried, even though she knows her friend will be fine. 

“Of course I will hang on, not like I’m letting go” Donna states, not like she would be letting go of that and falling to her death. 

“That's our Donna” the Doctor states proudly. Donna smiles at everyone

DOCTOR: Donna!

_ (Donna is dangling from the end of the cable.) _

DONNA: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Hold on!

DONNA: I am! Doctor!

**[Roof]**

FOSTER: And now, for the other one.

_ (Miss Foster goes to the other side of the cradle mechanism and starts to sonic the remaining cable. The Doctor takes aim and blasts her pen out of her hand. It hurts.) _

FOSTER: Ow!

“Ok, good” Amy sighed, glad that the whole thing won't fall. 

“Now get Donna up” Martha said, 

**[Window cleaning cradle]**

_ (The Doctor catches the falling pen, puts it between his teeth and climbs to another window.) _

DONNA: I'm going to fall!

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (Donna's legs are visible through the window.) _

PENNY: What the hell is going on?

“She is really not having a good night” Yaz said, everyone shaking their heads. 

**[Window cleaning cradle]**

DONNA: This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home.

_ (The Doctor slides up the window.) _

DOCTOR: I won't be a minute!

_ (He climbs inside.) _

**[Roof]**

FOSTER: Yes, he's slippery, that one. Time we found out who he is.

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (The Doctor runs downstairs to the office and goes to the window.) _

PENNY: Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?

DOCTOR: What are you, a journalist?

PENNY: Yes.

DOCTOR: Well, make it up.

“Oh no, don’t encourage them to make things up” Graham shook his head. 

“Well, I didn’t have time to explain” Ten defended himself. 

_ (He unlocks the window and grabs Donna's legs.) _

DONNA: Get off!

DOCTOR: I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!

_ (Miss Foster and the guards head downstairs. The Doctor pulls Donna inside.) _

DONNA: I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?

DOCTOR: Oh, yes! And off we go.

“Woo!” all the companions cheered. 

PENNY: Oi!

DOCTOR: Sorry!

_ (The Doctor zaps Penny free from the door.) _

DOCTOR: Now do yourself a favour. Get out

“Yeah, she really should,” Rory said, nodding in agreement. 

**[Call centre]**

_ (The Doctor and Donna meet Miss Foster and her guards.) _

FOSTER: Well, then. At last.

DONNA: Hello.

DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.

DONNA: And I'm Donna.

FOSTER: Partners in crime. 

“Yep” Ten and Donna said at the same time. Everyone smiled

FOSTER: And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology.

DOCTOR: Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek.

DONNA: Oh, it's definitely sleek.

“How are you two so good as partners?” Amy asked, amazed at their energy. 

“You two have amazing energy” Ryan agreed. Everyone was nodding in agreement and smiling at them. 

DOCTOR: Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?

FOSTER: Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class.

DOCTOR: A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates.

FOSTER: I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost.

“Lost?” Nine asked, not understanding how that is possible. “How?” 

“I know” Ten nodded, still confused on how that is possible. 

“But losing a planet?” Nine asked. Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen shared a look, remembering what had happened. As well as Twelve and Thirteen on losing Gallifrey. 

DOCTOR: What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?

“Exactly” Nine said, agreeing with himself. 

“It must be very impressive to lose a whole planet” Nardol teased. 

FOSTER: Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents.

DONNA: What, like an outer space super nanny?

FOSTER: Yes, if you like.

“That is a really cool way to phrase it” Ryan said in amusement. 

DONNA: So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her.

“Yeah, if it is just fat, what happened to Stacy?”Graham asked, worriedly. 

FOSTER: Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things.

DONNA: What about poor Stacy?

DOCTOR: Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law.

FOSTER: Are you threatening me?

DOCTOR: I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you.

FOSTER: I hardly think you can stop bullets.

_ (The guards take aim.) _

“The Doctor can stop bullets, and you will regret threatening them” Ryan lectured the screen, remembering how upset Thirteen was with him on their first alien planet. Not like he was ever going to fire a gun again. 

DOCTOR: No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?

“They will counteract each other and make an extremely loud, powerful and awful noise” River whispered the answer to Thirteen, so she wouldn’t spoil the escape for everyone else. 

Thirteen smiles proudly up at River. “That is correct Dear” River smiles smugly. 

FOSTER: No.

DOCTOR: Nor me. Let's find out.

_ (They create an awful noise, that's what. Everyone except the Doctor grabs their heads in pain, and glass shatters nearby. Donna pushes his arm to stop him.) _

DONNA: Come on!

FOSTER: I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour.

“With all the people who took the pills, that is a lot of people in labour” Jack tried to joke. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.. Even the Doctors were trying to hide their amusement. 

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (Penny is collecting files for evidence.) _

PENNY: Cellular ossification.

“She is seriously still there?” Rose asked surprised. 

FOSTER: Tie her up.

“Of course” Yaz grumbled. 

PENNY: Oh, you're kidding me.

**[Storage cupboard]**

_ (The Doctor and Donna run to his hiding place. He throws out the ladder and mops.) _

DONNA: Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it.

_ (There is a big green machine behind the sliding back wall.) _

DOCTOR: I've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were doing that” Nardol said. Twelve rolled his eyes at Nardol. 

DOCTOR: Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this,  _ (her sonic pen) _ I can get into it.

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (Miss Foster opens her equivalent wall panel.) _

PENNY: What does that thing do?

FOSTER: It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man's an alien, then he's alerted the Shadow Proclamation, and the first one million humans will have to do. Find him. And the woman. Don't waste time, just kill them.

“Ok yeah, you need to before he starts talking. Even then it’s a challenge” Missy and River said at the same time. They looked at each other in shock, then chose to ignore each other. Twelve and Thirteen found it highly amusing, to the annoyance to the two ladies in question. Missy again ignored the Doctors, while River knocked Thirteen on the back of the head, just making her laugh harder. 

**[Storage cupboard]**

DOCTOR: She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy.

_ (He holds to wires together and a forcefield stops the guards in their tracks.) _

“See, it is not easy” River said, like she was proving a point. This was just making Nine and Ten more nervous about her. 

“Why are you saying it like you're talking from experience?” Ten asked, no longer able to stop himself

“Spoilers” River teased, though it did not make Nine or Ten feel any better. If anything it made them more worried. Only positive is how their future self reacts to River, with a lot of affection. Surely that is a positive. Right? 

DOCTOR: Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?

**[Miss Foster's office]**

COMPUTER: Inducer online.

**[Storage cupboard]**

DONNA: You look older.

DOCTOR: Thanks.

DONNA: Still on your own?

DOCTOR: Yup. Well, no. I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone.

DONNA: What about Rose?

DOCTOR: Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?

“Well, yeah, he does have a point,” Nardol asked. 

DONNA: Easier said than done. 

“Ok, yeah” Ryan understood. It would be hard to do. 

“You have a point too” Graham nodded his head. His thoughts were on the same page as Ryans. 

DONNA: It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer.

DOCTOR: What offer?

“Really?” Missy asked, thinking how stupid her childhood friend can be. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Donna” Ten defended himself. 

DONNA: To come with you.

DOCTOR: Come with me?

DONNA: Oh yes, please.

DOCTOR: Right.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Bill asked. 

“Well, I’m traveling with Donna at the moment, so it would be a yes” Ten explained. 

COMPUTER: Inducer activated.

DONNA: What's it doing now?

DOCTOR: She's started the programme.

**[Miss Foster's office]**

COMPUTER: Inducer transmitting.

FOSTER: Mark the date, Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays.

“Happy birthdays” Jack exclaimed. Even if it does kill many people, they are still children being born. 

“Just please don’t kill anyone babies” Rory asked hopefully. 

**[De Rossi's wine bar]**

_ (Sylvia and her friends are sitting round a table, drinking. Could It Be Magic is playing in the background.) _

SUZETTE: I swear, that Adipose treatment is fabulous. Just look at my chin. And it's very good for fat. I'm down two sizes.

SYLVIA: It's like a miracle. All that from just one little pill.

SUZETTE: And I've been eating like normal.

_ (Suzette starts twitching and growling.) _

“Oh no” Rose whispered worriedly. 

“It is starting now,” Clara said. 

SYLVIA: You all right, love?

SUZETTE: Yeah, I'm just. Just. Funny sort of feeling, like

_ (Another woman's companion is also uncomfortable.) _

WOMAN: What's happened?

MAN: I'm not sure. It just seems to be

SUZETTE: Better pop to the loo.

_ (As Suzette stands, Sylvia sees the lump moving on her back.) _

SYLVIA: Oh, my God. Suzette!

SUZETTE: What?

_ (Roger has lumps forming on him as well.) _

SUZETTE: What is it? Get it off me!

_ (Sylvia pulls down the back of Suzette's blouse to reveal an Adipose. They are popping out of people all over the restaurant. One comes out of Roger, waves and jumps through the cat flap. Sylvia chased Suzette's baby out into the street, where a taxi runs over some of them with a squelch. There are thousands, all heading in the same direction.) _

**[Miss Foster's office]**

FOSTER: Come to me, children. Come to me.

**[Street]**

POLICEWOMAN: All right, everyone get back. Don't touch them. Keep away from the road.

“Definitely a big panic” Donna observed, not being out there when this was happening. 

“Well, what do you do in this situation?” Bill asked, not knowing what she would do. 

“No idea,” Martha admitted, if she did not know the Doctor. 

**[Storage cupboard]**

DOCTOR: So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis.

DONNA: And that's when they convert

DOCTOR: Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal.

_ (He dismantles the pendant.) _

DOCTOR: This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat.

_ (He attaches part of the pendant to the inducer.) _

**[Miss Foster's office]**

FOSTER: A nice try. Double strength.

“Dammit” River whispered, knowing what he would need for that. 

**[Storage cupboard]**

COMPUTER: Inducer increasing.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!

“You can’t just give up!” Amy said outraged. Not like the Doctor to ever give up. 

DONNA: Is there anything I can do?

DOCTOR: Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. 

“Why thanks” Donna said sarcastically. 

“Sorry Donna” Doctors Ten to Thirteen said at the same time. 

“You better be” Donna threatened. Giving them a warning stare. 

DOCTOR: Got to double the base pulse, I can't.

DONNA: Doctor, tell me. What do you need?

DOCTOR: I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them

_ (Donna holds up her pendant.)  _

All the companions bursted out into laughter. 

_ (He pulls it apart and plugs it in. The inducer shuts down.) _

**[De Rossi's wine bar]**

SUZETTE: It's stopped. They've gone.

“Good” Graham said, everyone sighing in relief. 

MAN: Oh, thank god for that.

“Definitely” Ryan nodded. 

**[Miss Foster's office]**

_ (Miss Foster fiddles with the crankshaft of the inducer.) _

PENNY: What's happened?

FOSTER: I think the Doctor happened. 

“Yep” Ten said proudly, popping on the P. all the companions smiled at him. 

FOSTER: But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming.

**[Storage cupboard]**

_ (There is a loud noise in the sky.) _

DONNA: What the hell was that?

**[Miss Foster's office]**

FOSTER: It's my lift home.

PENNY: You can't just leave me here!

“I don’t think they care, sadly” River said in sympathy. 

**[De Rossi's wine bar]**

SUZETTE: It just stopped.

_ (They hear the noise.) _

SYLVIA: What on Earth is it now? Oh, my god.

_ (She goes outside again to see a big round CE3-style spaceship flying over the city. On his allotment, Wilf has his headphones on, listening to Dusty Springfield singing 24 Hours From Tulsa, and misses the whole thing as it passes behind him.) _

**[Storage cupboard]**

_ (The spaceship stops over Adipose Industries, and the babies wave at it.) _

DONNA: Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a cr�che in Notting Hill.

DOCTOR: Nursery ship.

_ (The computer lights up again.) _

COMPUTER: Incoming signal.

VOICE [OC]: (alien)

DONNA: Hadn't we better go and stop them?

DOCTOR: Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family.

**[Outside Adipose Industries]**

FOSTER: Children. Oh, my children, behold. I am taking you home.

_ (The Adipose cheer.) _

FOSTER: Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly.

_ (Blue beams come down from the spaceship.) _

FOSTER: Up you go, babies. Up you go!

_ (The Adipose walk into the beams and float upwards.) _

FOSTER: That's it. Fly away home.

**[Storage cupboard]**

DOCTOR: She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!

“What is going to happen to her?” Martha asked Donna. 

“Wait and see,” Donna answered. 

**[Outside Adipose Industries]**

FOSTER: Take me. The children need me.

**[Roof]**

DONNA: What you going to do then? Blow them up?

“No,” the Doctors said. None of them agreed with their choices in the last episode. 

DOCTOR: They're just children. They can't help where they come from.

DONNA: Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good.

DOCTOR: She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me.

DONNA: Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha. 

“Oh, thank you Donna” Martha said in mock offence. 

DONNA: I'm waving at fat.

“That is an experience” Jack said, nodding. 

DOCTOR: Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!

_ (Miss Foster is floating upwards, too, below the little Adipose. She stops at roof level.) _

DOCTOR: Matron Cofelia, listen to me.

FOSTER: Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon.

DOCTOR: Oh, why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?

FOSTER: What, so that you can arrest me?

“Probably should, honestly,” said Yaz, always the copper 

DOCTOR: Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice.

FOSTER: I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children.

“That is a lot of children for one person to nanny” Jack observed. 

DOCTOR: Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore.

“Oh” Rose cringed. 

“Yicks,” Amy said. 

_ (The levitation beam switches off.)  _

“Oh, no!” all the companions yelled in shock, their hands clasping their mouths. 

_ (Miss Foster does a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then falls with a scream and a splat.)  _

“Ah!” the companions cringed at her fall. 

_ (The spaceship flies away.) _

  
“They are cute” Rose observed. 

“Yeah, they are” Amy agreed. 

**[Brook Street]**

_ (The Doctor throws the sonic pen into a waste bin. Penny comes along, still tied to the chair.) _

PENNY: Oi, you two. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness.

“She has a point,” River admitted. 

“Oi!” said the Doctors. River smirked at them. 

“I’m not saying your madness is a bad thing,” she told them. 

“I’m glad,” the Doctors said, smiling at River. Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen in affection and Nine and Ten more in a mixture of nervousness and relief. River just grinned. 

DONNA: You see, some people just can't take it.

“That is true” Martha and Mickey said, both of them couldn’t do it forever but were happy they did for a while. 

DOCTOR: No.

DONNA: And some people can. 

“Like us” Rose, Amy, Clara, Bill and Team TARDIS said at the same time. 

DONNA: So, then. Tardis! Come on.

**[Alleyway]**

DONNA: That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this.

_ (The boot is full of suitcases.) _

DONNA: I packed ages ago, just in case. 

“How many suitcases did you pack?” Martha asked. 

“About 5 or 6,” Donna answered. 

“Wow” Jack muttered. “That is a lot of suitcases.” 

“Good job for preparing. Smart” Martha complemented. 

“Thanks,” Donna answered. 

DONNA: Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared.

_ (She unloads the boot into the Doctor's arms.) _

DOCTOR: You've got a, a hatbox.

DONNA: Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? 

“Not most of the time,” River said. Most of the infections she needed on her travels was because of the radiation like at the Byzantium. 

DONNA: You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much.

DOCTOR: No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis.

DONNA: You don't want me.

DOCTOR: I'm not saying that.

DONNA: But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own?

“He is not allowed to be alone.” River reminded the Doctors. They all looked at her sheepishly. 

“And you are a good friend for him,” Martha told Donna. Donna smiled at Martha. 

DOCTOR: No. Actually, no. But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate.

“Wait what?” all the companions asked, not knowing if he said ‘a mate’ or ‘to mate’

DONNA: You just want to mate?

DOCTOR: I just want a mate!

DONNA: You're not mating with me, sunshine!

“Good,” all the Doctors said. “I’d rather be friends with you, not that” 

“Good, you can stick with River,” Donna said, pretty sure that the relationship between them and River was romantic or sexual or something like that. 

“I’d love to” Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen smiled when River tried not to blush. 

DOCTOR: A mate. I want a mate.

DONNA: Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing.

DOCTOR: There we are, then. Okay.

DONNA: I can come?

“Of course you can,” the Doctors and River said at the same time. They all looked at each other and smiled. Donna was beaming. 

DOCTOR: Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it.

DONNA: Oh, that's just

_ (They almost hug.) _

DONNA: Car keys.

“Car keys?” Jack asked, confused why she said that and didn’t like the missing hug. 

“I still had my mum's car keys,” Donna explained. 

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute.

_ (Donna runs off. The Doctor starts lugging her bags into the Tardis.) _

**[Brook Street]**

_ (Donna phones her mother.) _

DONNA: I know, Mum. I saw it. Little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit.

SYLVIA [OC]: It was in the sky!

DONNA: Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner. I'm going to leave them in there.

“A bin?” Everyone looked at Donna in either confusion or amusement or both. 

“There weren't many places for me to put them in, and I thought it would be more fun,” Donna defended herself. 

“You really are brilliant,” Amy said, impressed. 

“Thanks,” Donna said. 

SYLVIA [OC]: What, a bin?

DONNA: Yes, that's it. Bin.

_ (The same bin the Doctor threw the pen into?) _

SYLVIA [OC]: But you can't do that. 

“I think she just did” Ryan said, everyone was laughing. 

DONNA: Oh, stop complaining. The car's just down the road a bit. Got to go. Really. Got to go. Bye.

SYLVIA [OC]: But Donna, you can't

_ (Donna goes over to some people by the police barriers and speaks to a blonde.) _

DONNA: Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along. A tall blond woman called Sylvia. Tell her that bin there, all right? It'll all make sense. That bin there.

_ (Donna leaves. The blonde turns around to face us. It is Rose Tyler. She walks away and disappears.) _

“Oh my god!” Ten gasped, shocked on how Rose was there. How was she there if she was stuck in a parallel universe? 

“What happened to me?” Rose asked, worried on how Ten reacted and why she was there and how she disappeared. 

“Spoilers” Eleven said, Ten not looking like he was in a state to say anything. 

“I didn’t know it was you Rose” Donna said. If she had known it was Rose she would have taken her with her to the Doctor. 

“It’s ok. As far as I know, we did not know each other” Rose said She had never met Donna until now and by how they were talking about her, Donna had never met her either. 

“Yeah” Donna sighed. 

**[Tardis]**

DONNA: Off we go, then.

DOCTOR: Here it is. The Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.

DONNA: Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up.

DOCTOR: So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?

DONNA: Oh, I know exactly the place.

“You already thought of a place?” Bill asked She would not know a place, all she knew is that she wanted to go to the future, and that could have been anywhere. 

“Just somewhere before we actually go,” Donna explained. 

DOCTOR: Which is?

DONNA: Two and a half miles that way.

**[Allotment]**

_ (Wilf is packing up for the night when he sees the Tardis flying nearby.) _

“Aw” everyone goes. 

WILF: There! Donna, it's, it's the flying blue box!

_ (He looks through his telescope and sees Donna waving from the Tardis door.) _

WILF: What? That's Donna. Yeah, that's Donna.

_ (The Doctor waves, too.) _

WILF: And that's him. That's him. Hey, that's him! Ha, ha, ha! Go on, gal! Go on, get up there! Hey!

“Now that is cute” everyone said. 

**The Screen went Black**

  
  


“I believe we can have a break now?” Nardol said. 

“Yeah, I could do with some food” Graham said, he was very hungry. 

“Food then sleep?” Rose asked. She was also getting tired and was not the only one. 

“Yeah, let's have dinner, go to sleep then have breakfast while we watch more” Thirteen suggested. No one could argue with that. 

“Good plan” everyone agreed, getting up to go to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> 1) Should the next episode be ‘The Eleventh Hour’ or should I finally get off my butt and do ‘School Reunion’?  
> 2) While I am writing the break, are there any character interactions that you want me to write in? 
> 
> I will be writing bits of the break the characters are having so you can enjoy that and I can look at your answers for the first question before I do the next episode they will watch. 
> 
> Also, very sorry this one took soo long. I will try to update quicker, but I am too scared to make any real promises, so, I will just try my best.


	6. Food, Sleep and Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some of the characters conversations. That is mainly it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm late. I'm so sorry about that. I was just never happy about this chapter but I hope it is ok. I tried my best.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**DONNA AND MARTHA**

Everyone stood up and started walking to the kitchen. Donna and Martha were walking together, trying to find a way to talk to Rose alone. Both girls were interested in Rose as Ten had told them about her being ‘lost’ and he kept looking sad whenever he mentioned her. 

Looking through all the people who the Doctors traveled with, they finally saw the blond chick. She seemed to be looking around, either for people, or to avoid people. Seemingly both, depending on who it is. When she was finding a seat after getting food, the two girls looked at each other, nodded, and went to go talk to her. 

**ROSE**

Rose was trying to avoid River. Especially about the fact that she was always near at least one of the Doctors, and seeing them together broke her heart. Every time she saw the way the Doctors looked at River, her heart ached. She thought of the way Nine and Ten looked at her, but it wasn’t the same way Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen looked at River. With more meaning, more affection, more love. She didn’t want to avoid the Doctors, so she avoided River. But most of the Doctors followed River. 

She went to get herself some food and decided that she wanted to talk to some of the other people the Doctor traveled with. Maybe then she can take her mind off the River/Doctor problem. When she was looking for a seat, she ran into Martha and Donna who walked in front of her. 

“Hey, you are Rose Tyler, right” Donna said, not really needing to ask. 

“Yes,” Rose answered. 

“It’s good to meet you properly,” Martha said, glad to finally meet the girl that Ten talked about a lot on their travels. 

“It’s nice to meet you too” Rose 

“You don’t mind if we sit with you?”

“No, not at all” Rose replied, offering some empty seats. Donna and Martha sat on either side of Rose. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**THIRTEEN AND RIVER** _ (A.N. parts of this conversation will be referencing my fic ‘Here She Comes’ so sorry if it doesn't make sense to cannon, as it is not. I have had some comments of people getting confused, even though I have said in Notes and Tags. Just a disclaimer if it is confusing) _

“So, what do you think of this?” Thirteen asked, keeping a hold of Rivers' hand. 

“I’m not sure.” River was in thought “Whoever took us doesn’t seem to want to hurt us. Yet” 

“The TARDIS must be somewhere near here though, or else you wouldn’t be here right now, or at least the you that knows this face I am assuming” Thirteen pointed out. 

Thirteen was remembering the rules of letting River out of the Library and seeing the universe again. The problem was that Rivers' contents were connected to the TARDIS. She was allowed to be outside the TARDIS and explore, but the TARDIS had to be on whatever planet or spaceship River was on, otherwise she would be pulled back to the TARDIS. This is what tells them that the TARDIS must be somewhere close by. 

“Sweetie, I didn’t know about any of your other faces until after Darillium. But that wasn’t that far before the Library anyway” River told her. 

She had gotten embarrassed when she realized that she didn’t know any more of her spouse's faces, so after Darillium, she made it her life's mission to know more of them. Now that she was staying with her spouse, she would get to see them for herself, not like she would ever spoil the surprises. 

It was then that Thirteen spotted something that made her all smiles and wide eyes. 

“Custard Creams!” Thirteen shouts, seeing the bowl of her favorite biscuits. River looks at her amused, and nudges her towards them. 

“Ok, now that you are distracted, go and get some. I will talk to some other people” River encourages, already sensing Eleven from the Jammy Dodgers and Twelve, watching for their chances to race to her. Thirteen seems oblivious to them. 

“Oi! I am coming back, don’t you think otherwise” Thirteen told her formally, pointing to her still smiling face. River smiled back, deciding to play with her about her regenerations. 

“Of course you will. However as soon as you leave, at least two of your past selves will race towards me” River teased. The look on Thirteen's face confirmed that she did not notice them as much as River did. 

“What do you mean?” Thirteen asked, confused. River shook her head. Thirteen did not seem to give her past selves as much thought as River did. 

“I can feel their jealous gaze on us,” River whispered. If Thirteen did hear, as River thought she did, she pretended not to. 

“What did you say?” 

“Never mind, just go and get your custard creams, I will be waiting here for you. You can take your time” 

“Well, if you say so, Dear” Thirteen kissed River on the cheek, and skipped her way to the Custard Cream bowl. 

When Thirteen was half way there, Eleven and Twelve did as River predicted and raced towards her. 

Eleven won and covered Rivers' eyes with his hands from the back. “Guess Who?”

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**ELEVEN AND TWELVE JEALOUS ABOUT RIVER**

“Guess who?” Eleven asked from behind River. River moved Eleven's hands from her eyes and turned around. 

“Hello Sweetie” River said, smiling at Eleven. Eleven was overjoyed about the fact that she still said that to him. He was grinning like an idiot, finally able to spend time with his wife without his future self in the way. Not knowing that another future self was upset that he won the race

River could hear Twelve grumble when Eleven got to her first. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him. He was quite close to them. Eleven noted this and held her tighter. This just made her laugh at both of them. They looked at her confused. 

“Ha, jealous of yourselves now Sweeties? Don’t be,” she teased, reassuring them. “Both of you, get here. Don’t be shy” 

Twelve seemed thrilled about this, even if it was slightly weird with his younger self being with them, but still. He counted his blessings. 

“Come on now, Sweeties, let's go eat” River told them. Even though she did not need to eat, they would. Eleven and Twelve did not seem too happy but River just rolled her eyes and whispered “later, you can have me alone” 

“I’m guessing Thirteen will be there too” Eleven and Twelve grumbled, even though they knew it was stupid to be jealous about her. River still seemed happy. 

“She is still you,’ River told them. They just rolled their eyes and accepted this. River smiled and dragged them to the food. “You two find something while I get a seat, ok?” River kissed both of them on the cheek before she went to find a table. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**THIRTEEN AND MISSY**

Thirteen took the whole bowl of the custard creams and was about to go back to River. That was when she saw that River was in the middle of entertaining Eleven and Twelve. ‘So that's what she meant? Well, she should have seen that coming.’ Thirteen decided that she would let River have her fun and see some old friends for now. 

She was just about to go and find who she wanted to talk to when none other than Missy came up to her. “Hey, don’t mind if us girls talk? I have been getting tired of it just being boys and your pets are boring me” 

“Firstly Missy, they are friends, not pets.” Thirteen corrected her. She decided that she might as well talk to Missy. It would be nice to have her friend back, even if she did end up fleeing. “And secondly, sure, I was looking for some to talk to.” 

“Oh good. So I see you have finally decided to join the girl club.” Missy observed with amusement. Thirteen was smiling too. “Eyebrows is fun, but it is nice to have another Time Lady around.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Thirteen said with a smile. It was then that Missy decided to tease her friend about how many custard creams she has. Like a children's game they had as kids,taking the mickey out of each other

“Are you seriously going to eat all those biscuits? And I thought dickybow was bad” Missy giggled and Thirteen played along with being offended, like they were kids again. 

“Oi! They are Custard creams, and they are delicious. Besides, I’m not the one who keeps their hair a mess” Thirteen countered. They were both laughing , feeling the nostalgia kick in a little bit. 

“Not much of a point keeping my hair perfect when I am spending all my time in a prison. No one to really impress in the Vault” Missy explained.. 

Thirteen shrugged as a response. “I guess” 

“So what are you two girls up to?”

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**THIRTEEN AND NARDOL**

“So what are you two girls up to?” Nardol asked. He saw the two girls together and as River was a bit busy with her two husbands he decided to make sure that Missy didn’t get into any trouble. Seeing that she was with the Thirteenth version, the future one of the one he had to babysit, he decided to make sure Missy wasn’t corrupting her. 

Thirteen and Missy didn’t hear him coming so they jumped and turned around. Apparently they found it funny as they burst into laughter. Really feeling like kids again. 

“Hey Egg man” Missy greeted him, earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Thirteen who was still beaming and stuffing her face in custard creams, apparently having a blast of a time

“Good to see you again Nardol. How have you been” Thirteen asked, shocking Nardol completely. 

“Trying to make sure that you two don’t get into too much trouble, Sir” Nardol said, not really sure if he could still call Thirteen ‘Sir’ or if he would change it to ‘Maam’. He decided to stick with Sir unless she said anything about it. 

“Well, who would ever think that we would get in any trouble?” Missy asked with a smirk on her face. Thirteen was laughing her head off. 

“Don’t worry Nardol, we are just pretending we are children again.” Thirteen said although Nardol always thought she acted like a child, even as Twelve. 

“Taking the mickey out of earth other for fun” Missy said, explaining what they were doing more accurately. 

“No hard feelings” Thirteen told Missy, in a teasing tone. 

“You two are practically children anyway” Nardol muttered, still heard by Thirteen. 

“I know, it is more fun that way” Thirteen said happily, throwing her arms in the air. Nardol shook his head in defeat. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**NINE AND TEN THINKING ABOUT RIVER**

Nine was looking in Rivers' direction, with a frown on his face. What is it with this woman? He feels that they are close, seemingly very close. His future selves treated her either as a lover, or someone that terrified them. She did also claim to be his wife when doing all the introductions. That got him a bit conflicted on this, as well as some things she said, like how she talked about how to kill him as if she has experience. What kind of a wife tries to kill their husband/wife?

There was also the question on, is she human? She could not be Time Lord, he was the last one (well, except with Missy, being the Master) so there was no way she could be. He didn’t know he could have those feelings with any other race or species. No offence to them, he does love other species, but it would still be weird. 

He did think so at first, but there were some moments that seemed very intimate with his future selves. Like cuddling with Thirteen. Maybe his future self is just cuddly? That could happen in regeneration, but it is still strange as they stood out like a pair of sore thumbs. But looking at how Eleven and Twelve were acting right now with her, it wasn’t just Thirteen. What is it with this woman? 

He was going to go and find Thirteen to get answers but she was busy with Missy and Nardol so he didn’t want to join in with that. He saw that Ten was also looking at River the same way he was so he decided to see where he stood in all this. Ten had a mug tea in his hand

“Hey,” said Nine getting his attention. Ten turned his face to him, as if he was not expecting company. 

“Oh, hi” Ten said, as if he just noticed Nine was there. 

“I saw you looking at River,” Nine observed, pointing to River and Eleven/Twelve. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m just confused with her” Ten admitted, his face was back in his sad frown as he stared into the distance. (AN. you know that look. It's THE look) Nine looked over at them as well while he was talking to Ten. 

“You are not the only one, do you know anything about her?” Nine asked, hoping he had some sort of information on this topic. 

“Not much, she is a bit creepy, but she is someone very important in our future” Ten answered, already what Nine was thinking. 

“Yeah, did you see Thirteen, and those two blokes?” Nine asked, sarcastically. Ten merely nodded. 

“It’s not just that,” Ten continued. “I met her once.” This caught Nines attention. 

“Yeah?” Nine asked, letting him continue. 

“Yeah, in the Library. She knew a lot about us. More than anyone else in the universe.” 

“What? Was she a freaky fan girl or something?” Nine asked. 

“... she knew our name” Ten confessed, in a whisper. Nine looked like his brains had exploded and turned to mush.

“What!” he whisper-shouted. He was staring at Ten

“Yeah, freaked me out too. She whispered it in my ear when she needed me to trust her. I was wondering why she had our screwdriver. She said we gave it to her.” Ten continued. Nine did not know how to react to that. He just turned to look at River again, who was still entertaining Eleven and Twelve. Well, that does prove the wife thing, but still weird with not knowing her planet of origin, he would really have to love someone if there were a completely different species. It wouldn’t be impossible, just unlikely. 

“Ok, well, we do apparently marry her, but still” Nine whispered, his brain is still mush. 

“Yeah. Though, the question is, why am I telling you all this?” Ten asked, finally turning to Nine again. Nine also looked back at Ten. 

“I won't remember this, that is the whole point of us being here” Nine reasoned, still wanting information even though he will forget it when they leave. 

“I guess” Ten shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**TWELVE, RORY AND AMY**

River had gone to sit at a table with Eleven, as he had already taken the bowl of Jammy dodgers and a cup of tea. He had seen that Thirteen, who was with Missy and Nardol, had taken the bowl of custard creams. He can now see that they are the same person. Looks like the biscuit thing will not change. 

While Twelve goes up to find something to eat, he sees that Amy and Rory are also looking for food. He does still miss them. Amilia Pond and Rory Williams. The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion. It was good times, and now actually a family as they are his inlaws. 

“Hello, fellow scotsman” Amy said, waving and coming over to him, sitting on the bench next to Twelve. “So, how is it being the scottish Doctor?” 

“Amy!” Rory cries. Amy rolled her eyes, then looked over at Twelve. Twelve smiled. 

“It feels great. Though everyone else now sounds wrong” Twelve grumbled. He remembers after he regenerated, everyone sounded so wrong to him it was annoying. 

“I know. Poor them” Amy says, in fake pity. “Looks like you finally got rid of the bow tie” 

“Yeah, no longer goes with me. They were Eleven's thing. Not mine” Twelve explained. He does not have enough fondness for bow ties to wear them. Especially how Eleven wore them 

“Well then, what are your things?” Rory asked, trying to get to know this Doctor as he is here. 

“Sunglasses and electric guitars” Twelve stated profoundly. Amy and Rory just stared blankly at him. 

“Sunglasses?” Amy and Rory asked. Each Doctor just gets more and more ridiculous. 

“I made them sonic” Twelve stated proudly. Rory and Amy looked shocked and shook their heads. 

“No, no, you didn’t” Amy stated, as if it would stop what actually happened from existing. Twelve looked smug as he put on his sonic sunglasses and sonic scanned the kettle to boil. Amy took the glasses off his face. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**RIVER AND BILL**

Bill saw that woman, River, sitting by herself right now. She recognised her from the Doctors photo on his desk. He sometimes looked at it sadly, she always wondered why, but she didn’t want to bring back bad memories for him. She had considered asking Nardol to see if he knew, or at the very least get confirmation that it was an ok topic to bring the Twelve. 

Seeing River alone, she decided to go up to her. It should be fine, her being the Doctor's wife after all. She started remembering that she had once claimed Twelve as her space grandad, so that would make this woman her space grandma. 

“Hi, I’m Bill.” she said, bringing her hand out to shake. River accepted with a friendly smile. “You are the Doctor's wife, right?” she asked, sitting down in an empty chair. 

“Yes I am. You can call me River though” River said, acting friendly which Bill was glad about. 

“Well, anyway, nice to meet you River” Bill said smiling. She was going to say something when River beat her to it. 

“So I hear you are my husband's student? How has that been?” River asked, smiling. River was curious to know how her husband would be at teaching. She knew he would be qualified with his knowledge, but she was questioning how he would find it and how the students would cope. 

“Oh, it has been great so far, I’ve been learning a lot about all sorts of things. Well you would as he lectures about everything.” Bill said, excitedly going on about Twelves lessons and tutor sessions. 

“I can imagine” River nodded smiling. She could see her husband doing this. Just teaching about whatever he feels about at the time. 

“Though, I am more happy about it as, strictly speaking, I’m not part of the University. I just got a job there to sell chips” Bill confessed. River just looked at her curiously. 

“Ah, so you are special then” River said at last. Bill shook her head. 

“I wouldn’t say so, he just caught me always sneaking into his lectures” Bill said. River looked interested. 

“How did he catch you?” River asked. She didn’t sound accusing as Bill would think she would be. If anything, she looked and sounded a mixture of curious and amused. 

“He said, when people don’t understand something they frown, I smile” Bill 

“That sounds like him.” River nodded understandingly. River was in thought for a moment before she said “You know, I taught at an University too, though I taught Archaeology” 

“Did you enjoy it?” Bill asked, kind of surprised that the couple had the same career choice, though she expected that the Doctor was mainly the universe’s super hero rather than a university teacher. Judging by the episodes she was right. 

“It was fun, though the paperwork was not so much, but I loved the expeditions” River said. Bill understood that. She would choose expeditions over paperwork anyday. 

“I think my ‘expeditions’ are the TARDIS adventures” Bill grinned “What university do you work at?” 

“The University of Luna.” River stated proudly. She already suspected Bill's clothes and mannerisms that she was around her parents' time, a few years after, but her look of confusion confirmed it. Also her husband was right about the smiling thing. “You wouldn’t know about it yet I don’t think. It is on the moon” 

“We build a university on the moon?” Bill asked excitedly. River was going to answer but they were interrupted by someone else. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**RIVER AND NARDOL**

“Good to see you again Ma’am” Nardol greeted. He did miss working for Professor River Song, it was good to take a break from Twelve and see River again. 

“Good to see you too Nardol” River got up and hugged Nardol. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. How have you been? Bill here told me the old man’s been working at a University” 

“Yes he is, it's something for him to do while he is supposed to be guarding Missy's vault,” Nardol explained. River nodded, he would definitely get bored doing that, he didn’t have the patience like her dad to sit and wait. 

“How long is he supposed to guard her?” River asked, worried for how long he had to wait before he was allowed to be free in space and time again. Even a teaching job could only last him so long. 

“1000 years,” Nardol told her. No, a teaching job could not keep him still that long. She doubts Nardol could either. She herself had kept him in one place for 24 years but she doubted even her ability to last for 1000 years. 

“How long did he last staying in one spot?” River asks, knowing full well he did not stay 

anywhere near the whole time with his attention span. 

“As far as I know, he didn’t go off world until the situation with Bill” Nardol answered. River looked at Bill. 

“Some people have told me he was teaching there for like 50 years. Someone in the office says he was lecturing there for over 70 years” Bill explained. River nodded. 

“I would ask about Bill's situation, but I think that would be Bill's episode and I don’t want to spoil that for myself” River said. Nardol and Bill nodded in agreement. 

“I would assume it is Bill's episode, if it isn’t I’ll tell you about it” Nardol said, with a nod from Bill. 

“I can’t wait to find out,” River said excitedly. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**ELEVEN AND YAZ**

“Hey” Yaz said to Eleven. She had an urge, like a lot of the companions, to talk to a Doctor before or after the one they knew. Eleven seemed like the closest one who was free, so she thought why not? 

“Oh, hi!” Eleven said, almost instantly. Yaz didn’t really plan on what to say, so she said the first thing she could think of. 

“You are one of the Doctors, aren't you?” Yaz asked. Hopefully this would spark up some conversation. 

“Yes, I’m Eleven” Eleven answered. 

“It’s good to meet you,” Yaz said. 

“It’s good to meet you too. You are the police officer, right” Eleven asked. Yaz nodded, glad he remembered that about her. 

Eleven smiled. “Good, nice to have a police officer on board.’

“It’s good to be on board,” Yaz said smiling. Eleven seemed to be in thought. 

“You know, Amy was dressed up as a police officer when I met her.” Eleven observed. 

“She did?” Yaz asked, a little bit surprised. 

“She wasn’t a real one though,” Eleven said, with a shrug. 

“Was there a reason she dressed up as a police officer?” Yaz asked. Even though she didn’t think she would get an answer. 

“That will probably be in her episode, so it is probably spoilers.” Eleven confessed, realising he would be spoiling it for her if he kept going. 

“Oh, yeah.” Yaz said, nodding in agreement. 

“Well, what about your side?” Eleven asked. 

“What do you mean?” Yaz asked, confessed. 

“What is the reason you became a police officer?” Eleven asked. He wanted to know a little bit about his future companions. 

“Does there have to be a reason?” Yaz asked looking at Eleven. 

“There is always a reason,” Eleven said. 

“I became a police officer so I could do some good in the world. To help people. That is one of the reasons that I also decided to join Thirteen in the TARDIS when she came into my life” Yaz confessed. 

“One of them?” Eleven asked. 

“Well, I also wanted more of the universe. It really is amazing, even if it can be terrifying” Yaz said.. 

“Well, I can definitely relate to that.” Eleven agreed. “That is why I started traveling,” Yaz smiled at Eleven. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**RIVER AND DONNA**

That was when Donna came over. “Hi, don’t mind if I join in on the convo?” Donna asked, in a sort of light joking way “So what are we talking about?” Donna asked 

“Oh, hi Donna. Have we met on your end?” River asked. 

“Yeah, we have. Ten and I have just been to the Library” Donna told her. She doesn’t think that would be too much of a spoiler if River hadn’t done the Library. 

“Ah yeah, I remember that day,” River said, nodding. It wasn’t a good day for River or the Doctor. When they were alone, Thirteen had told River how much that day had haunted her. River did feel guilty about hurting the Doctor so badly, but it did feel nice to be loved. 

“How are you here? And did you get your body healed? Ten told me it burned” Donna said carefully, it confused her why the Doctor would lie on what happened to River. He definitely looked like her death had hurt him, so it just confessed her. River just nodded, like she understood. 

“The Doctor saved me, and this is not my original body. Technically, I’m still dead” River explained. Donna looked a bit confused but still tried to understand. 

“So what? You are a super realistic physical ghost?” Donna asked. River laughed, nodding. 

“Yes, if you like. Don’t tell the Doctor if you remember this when you get back to your normal time lines though. He can’t know. Spoilers” River said. Donna smiled at River. She may not like the idea of the Doctor still in pain thinking River was dead, but she did like how this conversation was going. 

“So this is our girl secret then?” Donna teased. River laughed a little before speaking. 

“Yes. actually, that works very well as the only Doctor that knows about this is Thirteen, and she is a she. So yes, just us girls.” River said, nodding with Donna.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**RIVER AND CLARA**

Clara came over and sat in front of River. “Hi. I’m Clara. I don’t know if we met in your time” 

“Yes, yes we met. Hello Clara.” River said. She remembered Clara. She wasn’t her favorite of the Doctors companions, but that might have been her saying that she didn’t know that she was a woman. But come on! Putting that aside though, she didn’t dislike Clara. She was very brave, and she saved the Doctor. “If you know me you must have done Trenzalore.” 

“Yes, yes I have.” Clara confirmed. Clara smiled at River. River smiled back at her. 

“I’m glad you are still alive.” River said. She meant it to. Even though she did not agree with how Eleven was going to save Clara, she did want Clara to be ok. 

“Yeah, well, you know, gotta stay alive” Clara said. River chuckled in agreement. 

“Cheers to that” River raised her glass. 

“Cheers” They clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks. They were quiet for a moment before Clara spoke up. 

“So, since you have done Trenzalore, you are still dead?” Clara asked, as if she wanted to make sure. 

“Yes, technical.” River answered. Clara just nodded. 

“Alright. Well, don’t want to know the details if that is ok” Clara said. She didn’t want to get in the gist of it right now even though she would probably want to later. River nodded. 

“That's fine. Either way, depending on what we watch after this, you might find out.” River said. Clare nodded at that. No one knew what would happen after these introduction episodes. 

“Guess we'll just have to wait and see what is in store for us.” Clara said, which is all they can do, really. 

“Guess we will” River repeated agreeingly. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**BED TIME**

Everyone came back from dinner. Many of the companions were yawning.

“So, is anyone else tired?” Bill asked. Everyone else nodded, so it was decided that they would go to bed before continuing any more episodes. 

“Now, no fights you three, come with me” River announced to Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen, dragging them to their room. The three of them were smiling. River pushed them in as she closed the door. The three Doctors looked at each other, nodded and smirked at River.

“There are three of us now,” Thirteen pointed out. River raised an eyebrow. 

“and only one of you” Twelve finished Thirteen's sentence when they reached River. They all pulled her off the door and turned her around. River had no complaints, just a surprised smile. 

“Think you can take all of us at once?” Eleven asked, the three of them walking her towards the bed, River walking backwards. 

Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen grinned, River smirked at the three of them. 

“Well, this is going to be a long, interesting and fun night!’ 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

River woke up in the arms of three of her spouses. She smiled. Last night was fun, wasn’t it. She thinks of how much she wanted to stay here, she figured that everyone else would be awake by now. Better not keep them waiting. 

She gently shook each Doctor so they could wake up. It seemed a shame, as it was rare to find any of them asleep. especially now, as they look peaceful, not filled with nightmares. That was a good sign. 

“Morning Sweeties” River whispered to them as they woke up. 

“Morning” all three Doctors mumbled. They got their energy back quickly enough. 

“Was there a reason you woke us up?” Thirteen asked, knowing that River didn’t usually wake them up without reason. Eleven and Twelve were also wondering the same question. 

“Yes. Everyone else should be awake by now. It’s no good keeping them waiting” River explained. The three Doctors immediately pouted, not wanting to have their alone time with River to end so quickly. 

“Surely they can wait a little bit longer” Eleven reasoned. 

“and that is if they are awake at all.” Thirteen added. 

“They can come to us when they want us” Twelve stated. 

“I think they will be too afraid of what they will find if they come in here” River answered. 

“I guess you're right,” Thirteen admitted. Eleven and Twelve nodded with her. This seemed to please River. 

“Of course I am Sweeties” River said with a flirtatious smirk. 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**THE ELEVENTH HOUR**

Turns out that River was right. Everyone was already out there waiting for them, but too afraid of what they will find. Well, Jack was not afraid, he would have liked to seen, but everyone else forbade him from entering for that reason. Missy was also not afraid, mostly just disinterested. She was just enjoying everyone arguing with Jack. She was also teasing Nine and Ten who were both extremely embarrassed by the whole situation and just wanted them to come out and start watching the episodes or, even better, just fly away in their own TARDISES. 

That fight ended when River and the Doctors finally came out of their room. The three Doctors were also embarrassed when they realised what fight everyone was having while River seemed highly amused. 

“So, what episode is next?” Ten asked, wanting to end this quickly. They were now at the place where he didn’t know anything, so he was curious. 

“It would be Amy and Rory. they were next after Donna anyway” Eleven said. But Donna didn’t agree. 

“But hold on, we met River together right? Would she be next”. She immediately regretted ever saying that, as the Doctors immediately exploded. 

“No No No!’ ‘ We are not ready for that!’ At least prepare us long in advance for that nightmare please!” Doctors Eleven to Thirteen were yelling in fear at that suggestion. Even Ten looked terrified at the thought of just jumping into the Library. Nine just looked confused, he was feeling it to, having not lived it. Amy and Rory were suspicious as to what that entailed. 

“Excuse me? Are you calling my daughter a nightmare?” Amy asked in a whisper that nobody except the Doctors could hear. Even they got some of the words wrong. 

“No, I am saying what happened the day I met your daughter is a nightmare, not her.” Twelve, being the more confident one (if that is possible) spoke up. Amy and Rory were looking almost murderous until… 

“Now, please leave them be. It really was a horrible day that we will need a lot of preparing for before we watch it. Yes more than usual.” River explained, telling the truth and hoping her parents would leave her husbands and wife be. Amy and Rory backed off still looking worried. A silence followed, before Jack broke it. 

“Ok then, Amy and Rory it is” 

Everyone took their new seats and waited for the next episode to begin. 

Couches: 

|Twelve River Eleven|

\ Thirteen /

|Martha Donna Rose|

|Yaz Ryan Graham| 

Comfy Chairs: 

|Missy| |Nine| |Ten| |Nardol| 

Bean Bags: 

Bill, Mickey 

Blankets and pillows: 

Amy, Rory, Jack, Clara 

**THE ELEVENTH HOUR**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry guys, River is not biased and she doesn’t prefer one Doctor over another. I’m just a biased shipper who loves ‘Space Wives’ probably a little too much… just a little. (it is my OTP after all)   
> Anyway, thanks for keeping the crazy shipping me in check. :) 
> 
> Also, the Eleventh Hour got more points by a long shot. About 8 to 3. So sorry to the 3 people who wanted School Reunion next. But I am planning on doing it some time in the future. 
> 
> Also, I am afraid that I did not put all the character interactions that I had on the list, but if I did them all I would be writing this chapter for all of eternity. I will have more of these break chapters after a period of episodes so if the pairs/groups of characters you really wanted to see were not there, they are still on the list. There were just so many of them and I may have overestimated my ability for how many/how quickly they would take. 
> 
> Also, I noted that everyone wanted a companion with a doctor and there were no companions meet companions except with River so it was a bit hard to do and explain why River or a Doctor is not talking to who they were just talking to all the time… sorry if it got confusing. Also a reason why I procrastinated finishing this chapter is that I got insecure about why everyone is talking to River when River was just talking to someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this work. 
> 
> in this series, I will be doing different works to different Doctor Who story lines. this one will be of all the companions meetings with the Doctor, the next work will be River Song episodes and Ill see how far I'll go with this. 
> 
> (Also, sorry if the characters introducing themselves to each other was too long, I just had too much fun writing it.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inquiring Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528000) by [The_Other_Timeless_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child)




End file.
